Creature of the Night
by LostInYourThoughts
Summary: Draco and Harry come into their inheritances on the same night with the extra added bonus of being each others mates. Then add in that Draco is a king to a dying race and Harry and Draco are being hunted, and you have yourself a Creature fic. D/s themes.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello to all! I am so glad that you are reading my story! *squeals***

**Before we start, I have some things that need to be addressed. **

**First off this story is a slash! That means that this story contains male on male material and relationships. If you are offended or do not like this kind of material then this story is not for you. Also this is also my first slash so any advice that you have is appreciated and wanted. If you want to criticise my work than feel free too, but please do it in a respective and helpful way. **

**Secondly, this story also has D/s themes! This is a creature fic; there has to be a dominant and a submissive. Deal with it. Again I say, if you don't like these themes then this story is not for you. ****Blood play and mpreg are also mentioned. **

**Please be aware that this story does contain material that is not suitable for young eyes. That being said, I cannot regulate who reads my stories, but if you are under 18 you should not be reading this. I cannot stop you from doing so if you choice too. Just don't get caught reading something that you are not suppose to. **

**Last but not least is that this story had a chapter up on another profile, Keels. I did not steal the story idea; I am Keels and LostInYourThoughts together. We are one. So I don't want any reviews saying that I stole someone else's idea because I didn't. **

**I also must thank my wonderful beta, blackwolf2dragoon, for being freaking awesome. She is amazing! I bow down to her. I had another beta, but I haven't heard from her in a while... **

**Now that that has been taken care of. I hope that you enjoy the story. I love to hear back from people; it helps me to write. Now onto the story!**

**Disclaimer: I am not J.K. Rowling. I do not own Harry Potter no matter how much I might want too.. **

The night air was cold and silent as it blew through the trees, following the river, to the door of the Malfoy Manor. The Manor itself was huge and gothic in nature, warning all who dared enter its gates that you were in the presence of a Malfoy. The owner of the manor and his wife were sound asleep curled up around each other warmly; their dreams pleasant as they watched their son, who was several years older now, run around the field, chasing butterflies and yelling in happiness. Just when the young blonde was about to catch a beautiful emerald green butterfly, the dream was shattered by a loud scream of pain coming from outside of the dream.

The man and his wife looked at each other with dread in their eyes; they knew that this day was coming. The calendar on the wall had a big number fifteen on this day. They shot up and took off at a dead run to their heir's wing; frantic and worried thoughts ran through their minds. There was always the potential that a wizard or witch going through their inheritance would not survive; the magical surge that they would experience would be too much for their body to handle. They had heard that the experience was not pleasant to watch. Both parents believed that their son was strong enough to handle his magic, but sometimes a creature inheritance would occur too. A magical inheritance combined with a creature inheritance could be fatal. The frantic parents had a feeling that it was happening tonight; one was needed in the Malfoy family to keep their status.

They opened the door and peaked inside with worried and eager eyes. The small petite blonde woman wondered what kind of creature, if any, her son would become. Personally she hoped that her son would become a Veela; the beauty and power associated with the creatures could gain them a wonderful status for many years. The Malfoy family also has a little elf blood in it too, the woman mused to herself. Maybe he will be a Dark Elf! That would be wonderful. Oh the possibilities.

Meanwhile, the tall and elegant, Lord Malfoy, hoped that his heir would get some of the vampire blood that was floating around from past generation. The blood that his son would need after the inheritance would be difficult to come by, but they would manage until a suitable mate could be found for his son. He was, after all, a Malfoy, and all Malfoys got what they wanted.

Blonde heads snapped up at the sound of a pained cry. The inheritance was starting. The young blonde boy turned his head to the side and bit his lip, the teeth puncturing a rosy, red lip. A low moan was swallowed as the boy curled up into a tight ball, his arms wrapping protectively around his knees. The room seemed to swell as the golden magic built itself up inside the protected room; the walls were groaning with the effort of trying to keep all of the magic inside and controlled. Suddenly, everything stopped moving in the room and silence rang out. Neither parent dared move or breathe as they watched the magic continue to swirl around their heir. They anxiously watched the magic for a change in color; a cry of triumph could be heard when a red streak of magic entered the golden tinge. Their son was to have a creature and magic inheritance.

The cry of triumph was soon cut off as the parents winced. Their heir's back was bowed and a silent scream seemed to be coming out of his mouth. They could only imagine the pain for neither had gone through the creature inheritance themselves. Deep ragged breathes could be heard throughout the room as the room seemed to further swell from the magic surrounding the young boy. A great crack echoed through the room and the Lord and his wife watched as trickles of blood started to flow from their son's back, specifically by the shoulder blades.

The young man's body was lifted off of the bed and hung delicately in the air. His head tip back and his mouth opened as if he was screaming at the sky. With a great shudder the inheritance began.

* * *

"Please, Please, I'll do anything that you ask, but, please, stop," Harry Potter pleaded as his Uncle's foot loomed close to his stomach once again. Emerald green eyes begged to be let go, but Uncle Vernon was not a man of mercy. He had already been beating the boy for the past hour because he dropped a plate accidentally after the Dursley's dinner.

"Look at you. Pathetic and begging like the whore that you are," Harry's Uncle said as he sneered at the boy on the ground. Vernon brought his foot down with a much force as he could muster and watched with glee as his nephew curled into a ball with tears rolling down his face and screams of pain making their way out of his throat.

Harry was pulled up by a fatty and repulsive hand, the collar of his holey and too large shirt making it harder than it already was to breathe. His uncle was trying to choke him.

"You are nothing! Do you hear me?" Uncle Vernon yelled at the small boy as he backhanded Harry across the face. Another line of blood appeared out of Harry's mouth as a portion of his tooth broke off. He whimpered in fear, but knew not to scream. His uncle liked it when Harry screamed in pain.

Harry nodded his head in a frantic motion when Vernon shook him for not replying.

"Good, now clean up this mess boy!" Vernon said as he unceremoniously dropped the boy. Harry whimpered as pain bloomed from every part of his body. His frail body was already covered in bruises, and he didn't know how he was going to convince Hermonie and Ron that he tripped. Again.

Harry's bedroom door slammed shut with a resounding thud and the clicks of the locks on the door made Harry relax a little bit more. He lay back onto the floor, sighing with relief and pain; he had gotten through another one of his uncle tirades. He just didn't know how much longer he could last. He gently placed his hands on his broken ribs and pressed down trying to count how many his uncle has broken this time. He whimpered in pain as he pressed on an extremely sore one. His uncle had managed to break three ribs this time, and Harry knew that more were bruised or had some fractures.

He didn't feel like moving; there was no way that he would be able to make it to the bed. The pain would be too much and he didn't want to black out like the last time that he had tried to make it to the bed. Harry tried to make himself as comfortable as possible on the floor, but the wood was digging into his back and it was starting to get extremely hot in the room. He could feel little spots of sweat starting to burn his new and fresh wounds.

He wiggled once again as an uncomfortable heat settled into the pit of his stomach and seemed to seep out towards all limbs. Harry bit his lip hard enough to draw blood as a wave of pain overcame him. He groaned as the feeling of red hot pokers touching his shoulder blades swept through his body, and it felt like someone had hit him in the head with a baseball bat multiple times. What was going on, Harry wondered in the back of his mind.

He gasped in pain as it flared once again, and then with a sharp crack, Harry felt his right shoulder blade promptly break clean in half. He lifted his hand to his mouth and bit down hard, trying to hold the screams back, but with the second great crack, he let out a wail of pain and was lifted into the air; his head was thrown back screaming at the sky.

* * *

The young heir's hands scratched frantically at the shoulder blades, desperately trying to let the bulges come through the skin. Angry red marks and welts were highlighted across his body as the young heir continued to scratch helplessly. Finally, he was able to break the skin of his shoulder blades as his nails elongated into daggers and pierced the soft flesh. A shill of pain echoed through the manor as great, black wings exploded from the heir's back and swept outwards. They were shiny and tinged with dark green tints though it was hard to see the exact color from the blood and sweat that held the young heir's wings captive. The parents watched with wide and happy eyes as their son went through the final part of the transformation; the most painful part.

Dark green tattoos started to appear on the young heir's body, digging and imbedding themselves into the supple flesh of the willing creature. Starting at his temple, they flowed down his jaw, curled onto his collarbone, and then turned sharply back towards the rib cage only to trail down to the hip bone. The tattoos were a deep and pulsating dark green color as they permanently burned their way into the skin of the heir. The parents winced as the smell of burning flesh reached their noses.

The young heir was thrashing about pulling at his hair to try to relieve some of the pain, but he was being held in place by the invisible force. Lord Malfoy watched with sad eyes, as his son's legs were suddenly snapped, the bone breaking clean in half to prepare for the height change. Little bubbles began to throb under his son's flesh as new muscle grew. Another loud crack sounded throughout the room as one leg healed and the other broke. The process would continue until all parts of the body had been adjusted to the appropriate height and width.

A loud scream came from the heir's throat as the crack of another bone was heard. The right leg had finished growing and repaired itself, and now the process was moving onto the arms and chest. Time seemed to pass slow as the correct adjustments were made and the heir's body was made into the right form.

Both parents watched as their son tried to latch a hand onto his jaw as it broke too and a line of blood was dribbling down his chin as long canine teeth grew in the place of two old teeth. They couldn't believe that their son was being so completely redone; they had always thought that their son was perfect just the way that he was. They both sighed with relief as the bone cracking finally stopped and their heir was slowly being lowered to his bed. Their son had been changed so drastically, he was now taller, bulkier, and stronger. Obviously, his mate was a very strong and tall man in order for their son's inheritance to be so painful. Muscles were now bulging and rippling with each tiny movement, and a nice set of abs had appeared on the heir's abdomen. The heir's once lean and lanky form was gone.

With the transformation complete, the two parents watched with eager eyes as the young heir stood up and wobbly spilled to the side. He looked quite disoriented, and they knew that the weight of his wings were throwing him off balance. It would take a while for him to get used to the new weight. They watched with amusement as their son reached up with a shaky hand and ran his fingers over the now protruding teeth, wincing as he accidentally cut himself on the sharp tooth and blood found its way onto his tongue. A look of pleasure came over his face, and both parents glanced at each other with wary expressions. What exactly had their son become?

Suddenly their son's head snapped up to look out the window and his eyes glazed over. His wings fluttered a little as though he was trying to fly away, spots of dried blood fell off at the movement. A cocked head showed the parents that their son was listening to the cry of his mate who had to be extremely close. A look of pure anger overcame their son's face and a high pitched shrill came out from his mouth as his body crumpled with the pain that his mate was feeling. The heir's black wings started flapping up and down, straining under the weight it was trying to lift from the bed. The boy's mate was calling and it could not be ignored.

Lord Malfoy raced forward to try to grab a hold of his son as he managed to make his way to the window, but he was too late. His son was out the window and flying into the distance; a high pitched shrill of pain and anger was the only sound that could be heard for miles around.

Both parents stared at the window in shock. They looked at each other, their mouths still hanging open and their eyes wide.

"I pity the man who dared to mess with our son's mate," Lord Malfoy said as he looked at his wife and gestured for her to come back to bed. Their son wouldn't be back for a while.

"Oh this is exciting, I get to be a grandmother," Lady Malfoy exclaimed happily as she followed her husband back to the bedroom. Lord Malfoy rolled his eyes in exasperation.

* * *

His ribs forgotten, Harry started to scratch at his back with frantic hands. He wasn't even shocked when he felt two bulges where his shoulder blades used to be. With tears running down his face, Harry managed to break the skin. He howled in pain as two black wings came out of his back and a gust of wind knocked something over. Just when he thought the pain would be over, the smell of burnt flesh filled his nostrils as an imprint of something was placed on his temple, neck, and chest. He howled in pain and wished for someone to take the pain away. Unconsciously, he sent a plea out to his unknown mate.

Harry screamed loudly when he felt his legs start to vibrate and a great pressure was placed on his shin bone. He promptly fainted when he felt his leg break clean in half. His mind managed to flash between consciousness and unconsciousness, and at one point, though he may have been hallucinating, he swore that he heard shouting from somewhere in the house.

Great cracks of legs breaking seemed to wake Harry up, and he wished that he could hold his jaw when he felt it break knew that something was happening to him, but he didn't know what. His body was changing drastically; muscles once deprived were now full and strong. Harry felt his body filling out. He floated back into the darkness once again when he felt his gums break open and a trail of blood was made down his throat.

A gentle humming was flowing through his mind. It was relaxing and peaceful. And wanting for Harry to come back. It was calling and Harry knew that he could not ignore it.

_I am here now. Do not fear for your life. I will protect you mate. You are mine, now and forever. _It seemed to say.

Harry sat up with gasping for air. His ribs were still protesting from sudden movements, and he wondered why that was. Once he got his bearings, he noticed that he was leaning against someone who was very warm and felt very safe. With a curious expression plastered on his face, Harry turned around and stared at the blonde haired creature behind him. He was magnificent. Dark silver eyes seemed to pierce Harry's soul as he automatically showed his throat in a submissive gesture. The silver eyed man smiled with approval at the gesture and leaned forward to gently nip at Harry's throat. They both hummed in satisfaction.

The man's giant black wings were spread out around Harry protectively and seemed to move to accommodate the smaller man's every movement. The man's silver eyes never stopped looking at the exquisite creature in front of him as his mate tenderly touched the soft canopy of feathers around him. Silver eyes knew that his mate like the protective feeling that came with the wings.

"You are mine little one," the blonde haired angel said as he tenderly reached to Harry's face and ran his fingers down his cheek before cupping it. He smiled a little and Harry caught the flash of fangs before he bared his throat once again. He knew what his mate wanted and he was required to give it.

"Yes, I am," Harry responded automatically as he closed his eyes and leaned into his dominant's touch, his throat still exposed. A feeling of peace settled into both creatures. Finally, the bared throat presented before the silver eyed man became too much and with hungry eyes he licked a line up his mate's throat. Harry shivered with pleasure and pressed closer, exposing his throat further. He wanted to be taken.

Harry felt the hand on his cheek tighten. He opened his eyes and turned towards his mate only to find lustful silver ones staring right back. Harry automatically purred and nuzzled his dominant's throat. Harry felt his dominant's face into his throat and a small kiss was placed on his neck. A small purr was emitted by the silver eyed man as he took in a deep whiff of his mate. He wanted to take what was his, but he had to have his mate's permission first.

Harry could feel that the boy's magic was more than enough; yes, this blonde haired boy was the perfect mate for Harry. He stood up and lowered his eyes to the ground as he slowly removed his clothes for his dominant. Harry somehow knew that his dominant would not be able to do that for him; it was Harry's job to let his dominant know that he wanted this just as much as his dominant did.

He stood still once all of his clothes were removed and waited for his dominant to tell him to come. The silver eyed man looked at his mate with lustful eyes; he was perfect. Toned and tall, the man would make the perfect mate. He growled deeply and watched as his mate promptly jumped onto his lap at the sound.

With careful hands, Harry removed all of his dominants clothes while kissing and sucking at random spots. Soft and big hands roamed his body, squeezing and touching every singly piece of skin. Both men moaned when hands cupped Harry's arse. Harry finished taking his dominant's clothes off and moaned with pleasure as his head was tilted.

Sharp teeth punctured the skin as a mouth was latched onto supple flesh. Harry could feel the blood being drawn out of his body and he moaned loudly. Suddenly, Harry found himself on the bottom with the entire length of his mate on top of him. His wings were spread out to either side while his mate's were wrapping around both boys. He bucked his hips up and growled deeply when he felt his dominant's cock press into his own. Harry was pulled closer and he let out a wail of pleasure as he brushed up against his dominant once again.

Lips unlatched themselves from Harry's neck and a hand was placed on the back on Harry's head. The silver eyes man tilted his head to the side and encouraged his mate to pierce his skin with fangs; he knew that Harry needed the blood. Harry leaned forward at the incessant pressure from his mate's hand and placed his fangs at his mate's neck. They both shrilled in pleasure as Harry bit down. Harry tried to buck his hips up to connect with his mate's hips once again, but found them being held down by a hand. He suck hard and moaned in pleasure as the sweet, filling of blood flooded his mouth.

Harry continued to suck until he felt his dominant growl. He immediately pulled back and tilted his head in a sign of submission. A hand turned the head back and soft lips found each other as the claiming started. The silver eyed man pulled his mate's hands up and pinned them above his mate's head as he continued to kiss his mate until he couldn't breathe anymore.

He let out a growl of satisfaction when he removed his lips from his mate's lips, and his mate automatically leaned to the side to expose his spacious and tasty neck. He made the perfect submissive and the silver eyed man loved that.

Harry opened his legs as his dominant settled in between them and ground their center together. Harry shivered with pleasure and tried to pull his hands from his mate's grip, and when he couldn't, he wrapped his legs around his mate's waist to hold their centers together. His legs were pulled from around his mate's waist and were placed on shoulders. Harry looked at his mate with half-lidded eyes as a finger ran over his entrance, over his balls, and then up the entire length of his cock. He thrusted eagerly into the hand that was wrapped around his steel length and pre-cumstarted to run over the silver eyed man's hand.

The dominant growled in lust and let his submissive's cock go with a little reluctance; he knew that he could always play later. With curious hands, he dragged his fingers back down to the twitching entrance. He had wanted to try to prepare his mate, but when a loud wail of need sounded throughout the room, the dominant promptly placed his own cock at the entrance and started to push in, loving every second.

Harry once again exposed his throat; his mate had yet to mark him yet and he knew that it would happen at orgasm. He felt his channel starting to burn and stretch to adjust to his mate's length. He could feel his mate vibrating with the need to take Harry animalistically. Harry let out a high pitched whine in acceptance, and then his dominant's cock was thrusted fully into the virgin hole.

The dominant held nothing back; his hips immediately sought the angle that both craved. A tight, hot channel was surrounding his throbbing cock, and the man knew that he would not last long; he thrusted hard and fast into his mate and his hand found its way to pump the hard length pressing in between them.

They both groaned and then lost each other as Harry's dominant continued to thrust into an all too willing Harry. Soon, both roared with satisfaction as their orgasm shot through both of them and the silver eyed man brutally bit his mate's neck. Blackness overcame both of the creatures; the inheritance was not complete until the couple had spent twenty hour hours asleep. The last thing that registered with the silver eyes man was gathering his mate close and placing a kiss on the weeping wound he had just made.

* * *

Someone far away, one ancient vampire lifted his heads and stared into the distance. He had not felt the power surge that powerful in a long time; the last time was when his heir came into power. But now with his kingdom in muck and his heir dead, a new king had arisen. It looked like the end of his kingdom was coming; one that was sure to be more powerful than his. But it would be silly to think that he would go down without a fight; he had, after all, been a king for many centuries. With a flick of one of the ancient vampire's fingers, a warrior stood up and started to make his way to the exit. He had a new order and he would fulfill it dutifully. His kingdom depended on it.

***nervously bites nails* Was it okay?**


	2. Chapter 2

***mouth drops open* Oh my goodness! Thank you for the wonderful response! *squeals in excitment***

**So I really wasn't going to post this just yet, but you guys got to 15 reviews. I had told myself if they get to 15, they get another chapter; if not then you would of have to wait until Friday.. So go you!**

**Thank you to the reviewers! I am sorry that I haven't replied; I will be replying soon enough! I promise. **

**This is my first Harry Potter fic (I am sure that you can tell) so if I get something wrong then please feel free to say so. I have read the books, but there is so much information that it is hard to retain it all. Ha. Let me know if you catch a mistake. :D**

**Thank you to my wonderful and amazing betas blackwolf2dragoon and siriuslysiriusaboutnothing (yes we sorted everything out and she is back). Still bowing down to both of them. Thank you dears!**

**Disclaimer: I am not J.K. Rowling. I do not own Harry Potter. **

He was feeling safe and warm which didn't make sense at all. Someone was curled protectively around him and he felt a light breeze being blown over his body preventing him from overheating. Harry opened his eyes and stared at the black wings that were moving up and down in a rhythmic motion like the ocean waves washing against the sandy beach. The angle of the sun coming in through the windows seemed to change the color of the wings from black to a dark green as they continued to flutter up and down. Harry yawned widely, blinking his eyes so they could adjust to the sun that was shining brightly right on his face. It wasn't really working.

Harry cast a tempus charm and saw that it was too early in the morning for anyone normal to be up. He murmured sleepily and turned to bury his head into the arm that was supporting his neck. For some reason the sun was really hurting his eyes this morning. Harry turned so that he was lying on his stomach and his face was buried in the crook of his pillows arm. He sighed with happiness when complete darkness filled his eyes.

Harry took a deep breath in and held it. The soft, warm arm beneath Harry's face smelt wonderful, heavenly almost. He took another deep breathe of the vanilla and spice smell that was permeating his nostrils, and saliva flooded his mouth. A pang of hunger made itself known in Harry's stomach. He wasn't hungry for food though. This was a different kind of hunger, a thirst almost.

Before he knew what he was doing, Harry opened his mouth and licked the soft flesh beneath him. He hummed in pleasure at the salty yet sweet taste that overpowered his taste buds. After another lick and a groan of delight, Harry sank two long fangs into the arm beneath him and took a deep drag of the sweet irony substance that filled his mouth. His eyes rolling back into his head, Harry continued to lap at the blood that was flooding his mouth. Harry closed his eyes and continued to suck loving the taste, but he momentarily paused when he felt a light pressure at his neck. It was trying to pull him away from his meal. Harry growled in anger and latched onto the arm tighter, multiple teeth making their way onto the arm and causing more blood to flow.

A hand wrapped around his jaw firmly and gently started to try to pull his mouth off. Harry growled in fury for being interrupted but stopped immediately when a deeper, meaner growl overpowered his own. It was his dominant's growl; it could not be ignored. Harry opened his jaw and let the hand pull his head up; he watched with fascination when the little holes from his fangs closed over quickly like they had never even been there. Watching the skin close up had briefly distracted Harry, but he was still hungry, the pangs worse now that he had had a taste of blood and then been denied. Harry whimpered in pain and hunger at his dominant, but stopped when a soft growl of annoyance was issued from his dominant's throat and a hand rolled Harry's body over so he was lying in line with his mate. He was then guided to a soft, rosy neck where a vein was throbbing and pulsing with blood.

With a satisfied and excited hum, Harry sank his teeth into the neck and began to suck the blood from his love once again. He tilted his own head to the side knowing that his mate would also need to drink for his own sake. Harry felt sharp pinch and then pleasure flooded his veins as blood began to leave his body and go into his mate's mouth. It thrilled Harry to no end that the blood being pulled out of his veins was providing life to his dominant; it was a magnificent feeling know that he was giving something important to his mate, and that feeling overpowered all rational sense making Harry's jaw go slack and his fangs retreat back into his gums; he felt the need to provide for his mate, not take.

But it seemed that his mate did not agree with that assessment. A low growl coming from his dominant's throat reminded Harry to drink for his own health. He restarted with vigor taking as much as he needed and providing as much as his mate needed.

A few moments later both, after they both had their full, pulled away and watched as their tongues came out to clean off the few remaining drops staining their crimson lips. Harry didn't bother to look at the rest of his mate's face; he just buried his face in his mate's neck and hummed deep in his chest. Harry pressed his nose against the slim neck and breathed deeply; he couldn'teven fathom why his mate smelled so good.

An answering purr made Harry's entire frame shake and a warm feeling to fill his veins; he had made his dominant happy. He couldn't remember the last time that he had been this comfortable and warm. The Dursleys had always been horrible to him so he never expected any semblance of warmth when he was at the house, but even when he was at Hogwarts, this feeling of being wanted and loved, never occurred. He snuggled deeper into the embrace and continued to sniff his mate.

Soft wings wrapped tighter around Harry and a low purr made its way out of his throat as fingers started to scratch at his scalp; it was a wonderful feeling. Harry's fingers, not being able to stay still, started to wander over the expanse of skin that was beneath his fingertips. He discovered that the chest he was laying against was muscular and wide, with formed pectorals that created a soft divot leading straight down to a defined set abdominal muscles. After that, there was a soft tussle of blonde hair that was right above Harry's new favorite piece of anatomy. A shiver went through Harry's body as he remembered that cock being pounded into his ass; he felt so stretched and filled. A hardening of his own cock made Harry wiggle in his dominant's arms. He wanted that feeling once again.

A whine came from Harry's mate who wrapped his strong arms further around Harry's small frame and buried his face in the thick black hair; he had felt his mate's shiver and knew what had caused it. Harry felt his hair move as his mate blew out and then breathed in deeply. He shifted once again in the blonde haired man's arms and then settled down when he felt the hard cock behind him rest on his backside.

Both men issued a low whine. Harry went to turn his head to the side so he could kiss his mate, but stopped when he heard knocking at the door. He sat up and looked around while his mate huffed at the distraction and buried his face in the pillow that held Harry's scent. Harry realized that he was still in his room; for some reason he had thought that he went somewhere else. A pool of blood was on the floor a couple of feet away from the bed and some paper that were originally on Harry's desk were now scattered on the floor at random spots. Harry looked down and saw tears in his only set of sheets. Damn, he thought, how am I going to replace those?

Another knock at the door grabbed Harry's attention. He stood up gingerly and avoided the pool of blood as he walked the few feet to the door. He opened the door and kept his eyes on the ground; it wasn't his place to look in other's eyes. A gasp had Harry stepping back and the blonde haired man on the bed flying to the door with murder in his eyes. He shoved Harry behind his body protectively and then crouched down to face the attacker at the door.

Harry was dumbstruck at how beautiful the man was. His face was contoured with anger and fury and his black wings were stretched out fully behind him like some kind of angel. He had never had someone risk their life for him before, and that was what astonished Harry the most.

The beautiful man hissed, "You have no right to look at my mate muggle," And with that, he started to walk backwards forcing Harry to follow along with his movements. Harry watched as his cousin, Dudley, continued to stare at his mate with his mouth open wide and his eyes bulging.

"Whaaa…" Dudley said confusion and shock making him more useless than he was already.

"I told you not to look at my submissive!" The beautiful man growled once again and took an aggressive step forward. He was not happy that someone could see his mate this unclothed; only he was allowed to see his mate that way. Dudley quickly dropped his stare from Harry and backed out of the room. His eyes were shifting nervously and his hands were shaking. He knew that if he made one wrong move, he would be killed.

"And you," the beautiful man said harshly and he whirled around to face Harry, "You never, ever drop your gaze to anyone that isn't me! You are my bitch not his. You do not give them the satisfaction of not looking them in the eye because that is mine! You are mine! Do you understand me?" The man was towering over Harry, his face red and strained with fury.

Dudley made his escape. He could be heard thudding down the stairs screaming at the top of his lungs for his mommy, but neither Draco nor Harry paid any attention. They knew that they wouldn't be bothered anytime soon.

Harry nodded and bowed his head to the side so his dominant could see his neck. He then whined loudly, asking for his own punishment. He knew that he had disobeyed his dominant; it was his job to know what his mate expected of him and he had failed. The man leaned forward and harshly nipped the side of Harry's neck letting the blood flow free down Harry's chest. The wound didn't heal and the blood didn't stop gushing; instead it flowed faster and starting making a puddle at Harry's feet. Since the wound was caused by Harry's mate as a punishment, it would have to heal naturally unless the dominant decided to lick the wound which would heal it immediately.

Harry dropped to his knees and keeping his head to the side and his eyes lowered, he whined asking for forgiveness. The man bent down and nuzzled the side of Harry neck that wasn't stained crimson, letting loose a low purr that Harry knew said it was okay. He had been forgiven.

Harry looked up into dominant's eyes and felt something stir in his mind. He knew this man from somewhere. Harry shook his head, trying to clear away the lust and confusion that were clouding his mind. Where did he know him from? Harry sat down on the bed and folded his legs underneath him, starting intently at his mate who was standing protectively over Harry glaring at the door.

When it appeared that Dudley was not returning, the man turned around only to succumb to the full force of Harry's stare. Both men felt a little voice in the back of their heads saying, "I should know who you are." It was quite frustrating for both of them and Harry was quite sure that he was going to get a migraine.

The longer the two stared at each other, the clearer their thoughts became. Harry's mouth dropped open in shock when he realized just who was standing in front of him. It was Draco Malfoy. _Holy shit_, Harry mused to himself, _I am mated to Draco Malfoy._

"Mal… Draco?" Harry croaked. He had tried to say Draco's last name, but for some reason just the thought of calling his mate by his last name had caused nausea to curl in Harry's stomach.

"Yes Pot… Harry?" Draco said with a wince. Obviously, first names were required.

"What… Umm, how? When? I am so confused. How in the hell did this happen? I have absolutely no creature blood in my family. I know that for a fact, and…," Harry continued to ramble on about his life as he reached up with one hand and pinched the bridge of his nose. He was really starting to get a headache, but that never stopped him from talking.

Draco sat starting at the black haired man before him, paying absolutely no attention to the words that were coming out of the man's mouth. Harry bloody Potter was his mate. Draco wanted to laugh out loud. Life was a bitch sometimes, but it could be worse. Harry really was a beautiful man; one that Draco wouldn't mind having again. And oh dear lord was that man tight. For once in Draco's life it seemed that he got lucky. His bitch, the one that would stay with him for the rest of his life, had a super fucking tight channel. In fact, if Draco thought about it now, he could almost feel Harry's muscles around his cock. Draco quickly zoned back into the conversation and then went back out when he heard Harry ranting and raving about "this fucked up" situation all the while pacing back and forth throwing his hands into the air.

Back to the good stuff, Draco mused to himself before letting the images of him plowing into Harry fill his mind. Draco felt himself harden when he thought back to last night. He shivered as the pure animalistic nature and lust he had felt last night flooded his body once again. Draco's eyes went molten silver as he continued to stare at his mate. He wanted his bitch, and he wanted him now.

"Draco, are you even listening to me?" Harry said, annoyance coloring his tone.

"No," Draco said plainly as he stood up. He towered over Harry; his now six foot five inch form easily making Harry's five foot eight inch form look horrifically small and puny.

"Why the hell not?" Harry demanded as he placed his hands on his hips and glared at Draco who was looking very predator like. Harry glared up into Draco's eyes as the man came to a stop in front of him.

"Because I know of something else that we could be doing right now. Something much more fun than thinking about this shit," Draco murmured into Harry's ear giving it a nice lick at the end.

"What could possibly be more important than figuring out this situation right now?" Harry demanded trying to keep his voice harsh and sharp, but failing. Draco nibbled on his ear and started to lead the small boy back to bed. Ironically, Draco realized that Harry never even noticed that he never put clothes on.

"Fucking you into the oblivion," Draco whispered huskily into Harry's ear. He pushed the smaller boy onto the mattress and then let his wings spread out behind him. Harry tried to stand up off the mattress.

"Draco we can't fuck right now so just get off of me. I am not in the mood. We need to contact Dumbledore…" Harry broke off when his dominant roared in fury at the name. Right before Harry's eyes, Draco transformed from Harry's school mate to Harry's dominant. Molten silver eyes stared at Harry, fury and disbelief swirling in their depths, the dark green tattoo pulsed and swirled around his eye making Draco look otherworldly like, and giant black and green wings spread out making all attempts to get away impossible. He was like an angel, a very angry and possessive angel, but one nonetheless.

Immediately, Harry dropped his eyes and whimpered in his throat, begging for forgiveness. He had made his dominant mad again. Harry rose up to his knees, and then settled his butt back on the heels of his feet, keeping his chest and pelvis thrusted forward for his dominant's use and pleasure; his throat was also bared so his dominant had easy access to Harry's blood. Harry was trying to entice Draco to have sex with him instead of getting punished, but Draco wasn't going to let his mate get away with disobeying him that easily.

"You dare disobey me, pet?" Draco hissed in fury and stalked forward letting one of his nails run down his submissive's cheek. A line of blood appeared in its place before Draco leaned forward and licked the cut, healing it instantly. Harry knew that he couldn't answer in words; he just whined and whimpered trying to please his angry dominant. "You listen to me and you obey me when I ask you to do something. If I want to plow my cock into your tight ass then you better lie down on the bed, spread your ass cheeks, and let me thrust into you like the bitch in heat that you are," Draco said as he continued to place random cuts all over Harry's body and then lick them to stop the bleeding. Though the cuts would heal over, the pain would stay. It was a reminder eating at Harry's skin that he needed to listen at all times. Disobedience would not be tolerated, not at all.

Draco continued to cut and heal his submissive until he was withering in pain and lust. Harry was whimpering pathetically with his eyes squeezed shut as if he was trying to hold in tears. Draco stood up straight and looked at his mate. Harry's face was turned to the side and tear tracks were showing visibly against the pale skin, angry, red lines were all over his chest and neck, and the boy's cock was hard as flint and waiting for Draco's hand.

"Stand up," Draco voice barked out. Harry immediately rose to his feet and kept his gaze to the ground, "Your punishment is that you will not be able to come tonight," Draco continued, "If you try to come and I have not given you permission then you will be punished accordingly," He snapped his fingers and waited. Nothing happened for a few seconds, but out of the blue, a house elf appeared.

"Master Draco, what can Tilly do for you?" The small house elf asked as it bowed low to the ground, almost touching it with its nose. Harry did not dare look at it; he didn't know what his dominant wanted him to do and it was best to be safe rather than sorry.

"Bring me the blue cock ring in my bedside nightstand," Draco bit out. The elf popped away and was back within a few seconds.

"Anything else Master Draco?" Tilly asked politely.

"No. Tell mother and father that I will be home soon with my submissive," Draco said as he continued to watch his squirming mate.

"Yes, Master Draco," Tilly said and with that she popped out leaving no remits that she had ever been there.

"Do you know what this is pet?" Draco said as he walked forward and turned Harry's head to look at the ring in his fingers. Harry remained silent though he knew what it was, "You are such a good pet. You didn't speak. This is a cock ring, and you are going to be wearing it for the next twenty four hours for disobeying me," Draco murmured into Harry's ear. Harry wanted to whine and complain, but he knew better. He stayed silent, and with sad eyes watched at his dominant reached down to place the ring on him.

No other sound was heard except for the grunt that came from Harry when the blood to his cock was cut off. Draco carded his fingers through Harry's hair and then waved his hand for Harry to stand up. Draco shivered as he pulled in his wings. The tattoos on his face and chest disappeared into his skin, but a tattoo of a pair of wings found there way onto his back. Harry followed suit when Draco gave him a look. With a quick snap of Draco's fingers, both Draco and Harry were clothed in fashionable and expensive clothes.

"You stay with me at all times. Do you understand me?" Draco whispered into Harry's ear as he reached into his robes for the portkey that Tilly had gathered from his father when the house-elf got the ring. Harry nodded and reached out with one hand to grasp his dominant's hand. He held on tight as they were pulled away by a portkey.

* * *

Shaydon pulled in his red wings with a sigh. He had traveled many miles to get to this house and it was for nothing. The two boys' presences had disappeared without a trace, and he had no idea where they had gone. His lord was not going to be happy. Shaydon knew that he couldn't go back until he had caught the two boys, but he didn't even know where to start to look. He had been so close, and now, he was going to have to go on a wild goose chase to find two boys.

Why were these two boys so important anyways? Shaydon knew that his kind were rare, but it wasn't that uncommon to have two males mate. He was with a male himself.

Shaydon breathed in deeply and let out a frustrated growl. There was no scent to give him a lead, and the three humans inside were useless. He turned his face to the sky and wished for a miracle to happen. But tonight it seemed that the gods weren't listening to him for all they did was twinkle.

**Happy Holidays to everyone! Make sure to make a New Years resolution! :D **

**This will probably be the last chapter before New Years..Unless you demand the next chapter and are coming after me with pitchforks. **

**Comments? Concerns? **


	3. Chapter 3

**Surprise! It is a chapter! **

**I want to clear some things up before we begin. It has come to my attention that some believe that Draco was acting a cold/bitchy last chapter. Draco is first off the dominant in the relationship. He has to establish his superior position above Harry. Draco cannot afford to have Harry questioning or believing that he can do anything because his dominant is weak and won't punish him. This story is also a Dominant/submissive story so Draco will be mean and cruel because it is his job to punish Harry accordingly. Please remember that Draco and Harry are creatures! They are also creatures in a new bond/relationship; the dominant has to exert his power over the weaker mate. The type of creatures that Draco and Harry are will be explained in a later chapter. I believe that it is chapter 5..**

**Thank you so much to the people that reviewed! I finally managed to reply to y'all or at least most of you. I hope that I answered all of your questions and/or comments. **

**The story will also start to slow down as the plot starts to thicken and more ideas and concepts are added. Some of you were concerned about the pace of the story; just thought that I would let everyone know. **

**My thanks to my beta, blackwolf2dragoon. She is amazing and so bloody helpful. God Lord I don't know what I would do without her.. Actually I would run around screaming like a chicken with its head cut off. And yes, chickens can in fact run around with their heads cut off for a short amount of time. Fun fact of the day. Oh and my thanks to siriuslysiriusaboutnothing for the pre-read. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. I am not J.K. Rowling. **

Harry slid in behind Draco, trying to hide his body and face behind his bulkier mate. He had never been at the Malfoy Manor before and there was also the tiny fact that Lucius had tried to kill him multiple times. Harry let out a whimper of fear and shimmed up closer to Draco, clutching onto his robes. He timidly looked around, his emerald eyes wide with fright. He did know where into the house the portkey had taken them, but judging by the pristine white couches and the expensive looking décor, he would have to guess that they had landed in a living room of some sort.

"Draco…" Harry said with a quiet voice that shook slightly. His hands reflexively tightened on Draco's robes as footsteps were heard.

Draco knew that his mate was frightened beyond belief, but he also knew that his father would not hurt his mate. Draco would kill his father if he tried.

"Nothing will happen to you Harry. I will protect you," Draco said soothingly as he turned around and wrapped his arms around his shaking submissive. He let out a low purr and rubbed his cheek against the messy black hair. Harry relaxed a little and buried himself further into the comforting arms around him, but soon tensed back up, the footsteps were getting closer.

A soft whimper of fear escaped Harry's mouth, as the door opened and a squeal of delight was heard.

"Oh Draconius, I am so happy for you!" Narcissa Malfoy exclaimed as she quickly walked forward and embraced Draco who was still holding Harry tight to his chest. _She obviously does not see who I am because there is no way in hell that she is happy that I am Draco's mate_, Harry thought to himself as he pressed his face tighter into the solid chest in front of him.

"Hello mother, how are you?" Draco asked formally as his mother pulled back and tried to get a glimpse of the male that Draco was holding.

"Oh I am just wonderful darling. I was quite worried about you for some time. You were gone for a couple days you know," Narcissa stated as she huffed and finally gave up trying to see around her son.

"That is good. Where is father, might I ask?"

"He is doing something in the office. Lord…" Narcissa trailed off and gave Draco a questioning look, her eyes asking if she could say anything about the family's beliefs in front of the young man. She didn't know if her son's mate knew that the Malfoy's were dark. Draco nodded after a moment's hesitation. Harry already knew that they supported Lord Voldemort.

Narcissa looked wary but continued to speak, "Lucius was called to help with a dilemma that the werewolves caused for our lord. He said that it wouldn't take too long, but we both know that that usually means that he will be gone for a couple hours." Narcissa sighed and rolled her eyes.

"Yes, unfortunately, we do," Draco murmured. He looked down at his mate and wondered if his little Gryffindor was going to get the guts to show his face. _So much for Gryffindor bravery,_ Draco thought as he mentally rolled his eyes. Very gently, he rocked forward trying to dislodge Harry's face from his hiding place. Harry just tightened his arms and pushed his face into Draco's chest harder.

"Come on pet. There is no need to be shy," Draco whispered into Harry's ear as he buried his face in the messy black locks and let out a loud purr of contentment. Narcissa giggled in delight at the squeal; she couldn't believe that her son had become such a powerful creature. Her Lord would be very happy.

Harry reluctantly loosened his grip and with another nudge from Draco, completely removed his face from his dominant's chest. Draco was blocking his mother's view. The only thing that she could see was untidy black hair. _I didn't realize that Draco's mate was so short, _Narcissa mused to herself. _He doesn't even pass Draco's shoulder. _

"There is no need to be shy dear. I don't bite, hard," Narcissa said amusingly and with a hint of sarcasm.

Draco moved to the side and Narcissa gasped in shock.

"Oh dear," Narcissa murmured as her mind raced.

"Yes mother, oh dear indeed," Draco said as he looked down at his mate.

* * *

Draco had put Harry in his room and ordered him to take a shower and shave his face. If anything, he could not stand to see facial hair on his mate. He then proceeded to remind Harry that he could not take the cock ring off; it was his punishment. Harry pouted, but didn't argue and went into the bathroom. When Draco heard the water start, he exited his room, locking the door behind him so Harry couldn't leave, and then went to find his mother.

She was sitting in the living room that Harry and Draco had portkeyed into, staring out into the distance. Draco silently walked into the room and sat down beside her on the couch.

"Oh all the things that I thought could happen, I never once imagined that this would happen," Narcissa said as she leaned back and let her pureblood manners slide. She looked ragged and worn down now that the excitement of meeting Draco's mate was gone. She had dark circles under her eyes from staying up late each night waiting for her son's return, and her hair lost some of its shimmer.

"I know mother, I know. I can't believe it myself, but it happened and now he is my mate," Draco said as he placed a comforting hand on his mother's shoulder.

"What are we going to do? Our lord is going to want to kill him, and I will not allow that! I am keeping my only son!" Narcissa said fiercely as her eyes grew flames of fury.

"I don't know mother. I can only hope that I am able to convince Harry to come over to the dark side. I don't want to force him, but if it comes down to it, I will exert my dominate side and make him."

"It is never a good idea to for you to force your mate to do something. They will resent you in the end. We will have to figure something out. Once your father is here, we will talk to him and see what he has to say."

"Are you sure that it is a good idea to tell father?"

Narcissa gave Draco a withering look, "It would be unwise to not tell him Dragon."

Draco nodded knowing that his mother was right, "I know, but he is not going to be happy mother."

"I know Dragon, I know." A heavy, pregnant silence filled the air as both contemplated the situation at hand. Lucius would never do anything to harm his family; he was not the cold hearted bastard that most people assumed he was. In fact, Lucius Malfoy cared greatly about his family and their welfare. Draco knew that his father would go to great lengths to ensure his protection and happiness, but he also went to great lengths for his Lord. And Harry Potter was the one person that the Lord wanted more than anything.

"This is horrible mother. Why do these things happen to me?" Draco whined.

"Everything is life happens for a reason Dragon. Maybe you are just what Harry needs and maybe he is what you need. Never doubt in nature's ability to pick a good mate for you. Nature always knows who is a good match and who isn't," Narcissa stated wisely back with a withering look. _Draco better not mess this up_, Narcissa said to herself. _I don't want to have to get involved and fix his mistakes. _

"I do not doubt nature's ability or whatever in the world you just said. I doubt my ability to work with my mate. Do you realize that Harry and I fought for the past couple of years? We have never had a good relationship and now we are being pushed into a relationship. I mean I haven't even called him by his first name in years, and now we are being forced to call each other by the first name. I can't even get his last name out!"

"I know that it is frustrating Dragon, but his is your mate. Eventually everything will be fine. You were meant to be," Narcissa said as she pulled her son close and combed her fingers through his hair.

"Meant to be...What a load of shit. It sounds like some mushy muggle romance novel."

"Language, Draconuis," Narcissa chided with a flick of a finger. Draco winced in pain as she hit his ear and cringed away.

"God that hurts. I can never figure out why that hurts so much," Draco gripped.

"Well if you didn't curse so much you would not have to feel the pain," Narcissa said with amusement plain in her voice.

"Yeah, yeah. I will work on it."

Silence permeated the room as both wizards fell quiet. Narcissa was busy planning her sons wedding in her mind. She figured that they could have a small ceremony in the back yard. Severus could come and be the man to actually marry her son and the Potter boy. After they could have a huge reception in the hall; maybe somehow, she could combine the Christmas party they held annually with the reception. Narcissa continued to muse to herself while Draco found himself becoming depressed more and more. There was no way that this was going to work; there were too many factors.

"What about school? We both still have three years of schooling at Hogwarts. Dumbledore is not going to let Harry go without a fight, and then there is Sirius Black and Remus. They are going to be so bloody pissed that their godson is with me. Not to mention Ron and Hermonie and all of the other bloody Gryffindors! Harry is going to have to be put in the Slytherin House because we won't be able to be apart from each other for long, and I am not going into the Lion household. I am a Malfoy and we do not get sorted into that cowardly muggle group. Besides, I am the dominant and Harry has to follow what I bloody say, and if I say that he is going into my house than he is bloody well being sorted in Slytherin. He bloody well not complain about it either, but knowing him, he will. God that will be annoying." Draco continued to rant as he paced back and forth in front of his mother who was not even paying attention. She was still thinking about the wedding. Though she did manage to nod her head and hum at appropriate times so Draco would think that she was being apart of the conversation.

_I wonder if Harry likes roses. They would look so pretty next to the waterfall outside. Oh and then we could_… Narcissa's thought process was broken by annoying voice whining.

"Mother! Are you even paying attention to me? I am having a life crisis here!"

"What did you say dear?" Narcissa asked with a confused expression on her face. Her eyes were glazed over from being deep in thought.

"Oh never mind mother," Draco huffed as he sat back down on the couch, "It isn't even worth talking about now. I will figure it out on my own since you can't seem to pay attention to what I am saying."

"Sound wonderful dear, have fun with that," Narcissa said back still not paying attention. Draco rolled his eyes; sometimes his mother was truly pathetic. Knowing her she was probably thinking of the wedding that was sure to happen. Draco eyes his mother suspiciously.

Suddenly, Draco heard a high pitched shrill in his inner eardrums. He looked around trying to figure out where the sound was coming from, but he didn't know of anything that made that sound in the house. He shook his head and pressed his hands over his ears, trying to stop from hearing the annoying sound. He gritted his teeth and growled in pain as the sound got higher and shriller. Then just as sudden as it started, it stopped. Narcissa was looking at Draco with concern and confusion on her face.

"Everything okay Dragon?" Narcissa asked softly, but it sounded to Draco like she was shouting right next to his ear.

"Not so loud mother. Jesus why is everything so bloody loud in this house!" Draco growled out as he placed his hands over his ears. He could hear the house-elves wandering around the house and popping in and out of rooms. He could hear the feather duster touching the table in the room down the hall. He could even hear Harry in the shower. Draco's room was no where near the living room, but for some reason he could hear each drop of water pitter patter on the floor of the shower. He had never, ever been able to hear this well.

Narcissa was eyeing her son worriedly; her thoughts about the wedding pushed the back of her mind. She couldn't hear anything in the house that was loud.

"Dragon?" Narcissa asked concerned.

Draco glared at her. _Why does the woman have to talk so bloody loud?_Draco growled to himself as he pressed his hands tighter over his ears; he was starting to get a headache. Narcissa was confused, shocked, and worried. Her son was glaring at her like she was the devil herself.

"I said not so loud mother!" Draco growled once again.

"Dragon, are you okay?" Narcissa whispered. Draco sighed. His head didn't hurt so badly now that his mother was talking normally.

"If you actually talk quietly, then yes."

"I wasn't talking loud Dragon. I was talking just like I normally do," Narcissa said flustered.

"Of course you were talking loud! It was like you were bloody screaming in my ear!" Draco exclaimed exasperated. He then winced as the loud sound of his voice was his head throb again. Draco kept his hands over his ears; it wasn't as loud if he did.

Narcissa stayed quiet for a moment, "Maybe it is from your inheritance. Some creatures get better senses, and you might just be one of them. I have heard that they don't show up until a couple of days after your inheritance though."

"Great. I am going to need to go into a sound proof room if this doesn't bloody well get better," Draco whispered sarcastically.

"Just give it a couple days and I am sure that you will get used to the noises once again. I will tell your father to keep things quiet once he gets home," Narcissa whispered. Draco nodded relieved. He didn't dare move his hands.

A soft whimper of pain had Draco lifting his head. He waited and sure enough the sound came again. Draco felt something in him calling to his mate. He needed to get to his mate for some reason. Draco stood up, his arms falling to his side. He quickly started walking in the direction of his rooms.

A confused cry of, "Draco?" came from the living room, but Draco paid no heed. He broke into a jog when he heard a louder cry of pain. Tattoos start to show and swirl around the blonde's face as he got closer to his room. He threw open his door and raced into the bathroom.

He paused for a second at the door, but when he heard another whimper, he threw the bathroom door open. His mate was curled up in the fetal position on the shower floor, hands covering his ears. His face was pained as the water continued to run over Harry. Draco knew that the drops of water hitting the shower floor were painful to their new ears; he was wincing at each hard drop. It sounded like a gunshot going off by your ear.

Draco hurried forward and wrapped his arms around his hurting submissive. Harry's hair was soaking wet and sticking to his forehead, and he was shaking from the cold temperature of the water. In the back of his mind Draco wondered why Harry was taking a cold shower.

Draco grabbed his robe from the hook beside the shower and wrapped it around his freezing mate. Then he carried the light boy to his bed and tucked the shaking body into the bed with the sheets and comforter wrapped firmly around him. Draco went to stand back up after placing a light kiss on Harry's forehead and combing back the hair, but a small hand came out from under the covers and grabbed a hold of his wrist.

"Stay. Please," a shaky voice said. Harry didn't open his eyes; he didn't have enough energy.

"Okay," Draco murmured as he lay down beside his mate and wrapped himself around the cold boy giving up some of his own body warmth. For some reason, Draco found himself murmuring reassuring words and sweet nothings into Harry's ear. He nuzzled the cold neck and gave up a reassuring lick when Harry jumped slightly. Draco knew that he was still not used to the contact, but he couldn't figure out why.

Harry turned his head and buried his face, wet locks and all, into his dominant's neck and let out a low hum. Draco was helping him and that was something that Harry had not had happen for some time.

Both boys lay in the bed for a long time. Nothing was said, but the actions spoke louder than words ever could.

* * *

Narcissa opened the door to Draco bedroom and let out a little sigh at the sight that greeted her. Draco was curled up around his mate, completely swallowing the small boy, but Harry seemed to like it. Narcissa could hear two distinct purrs of delight coming from the room. She smiled fondly, already loving the boy that her son had found, and closed the door with a soft click.

She had wandered up to the bedroom when Draco had not come back down to tell her what he had run off for. She had, of course, assumed that it had something to do with Harry, but she wanted to make sure that everything was fine with the boys.

She walked down the stairs smiling to herself and once again thinking about the upcoming wedding. She froze mid-step as she heard the sound of the front door opening. That could only mean one thing; Lucius was home.

* * *

Shaydon lifted his mouth from the muggle's neck, sighing and purring with delight at the taste of blood. Of course the taste wasn't anything like the taste of his mate's blood, but he would be able to survive off of muggle blood until he could go back home. For some reason, the whale of a man was extra delicious. Usually muggle blood wasn't as good. Magic improved the taste of blood.

Shaydon dropped the body in shock. _Of course_, he exclaimed to himself, _I wondered why this man looked familiar. He was at the house where the boys were._

Obviously the man and his family had been around magic for some time. The more magic you were exposed too, the tastier and sweeter your blood became. One of the boys that he was after must have lived with the muggles.

_Well damn_, Shaydon thought to himself, _I could have used them to find out some information. _

He had been looking for the boys for some time now; if you count a few hours a lot of time that is. He frowned. He was tired and he wanted to go home. These boys were turning out to be very frustrating. Shaydon could only imagine how frustrating they would get once he had found them. He originally wasn't going to do anything to the muggles' living in the house, but he had become thirsty and they provided just what he needed.

Shaydon turned around and went to find the woman and boy that he had left in the living room tied up. He knelt down in front of them and smiled in satisfaction as the two leaned back, eyes wide with fright.

"The boy who lived here, what was his name?" Shaydon's voice was smooth as silk and had a seductive purr to it.

The woman shook her head slightly before answering in a shaky voice, "Har…Harry Potter."

Shaydon grinned wide, his teeth looking like razors, "And the boy that was with him?"

This time the boy answered, "I didn't know who he was. I have never seen him before."

"What did he look like?" Shaydon asked as he leaned forward, blood red eyes shining in the moonlight.

The boy swallowed hard before answering, "He was blonde and had this fancy look about him. Like he had a lot of money and was disgusted to be in here."

Shaydon grinned looking every bit as deadly as he was. He now had a name and had a good idea who the blonde was. Life was turning around. Soon enough he would be back with his mate; he just knew it.

**And the plot starts to thicken.. Haha! **

**I hope that you enoyed the chapter. I somehow managed to post this while I am in the middle of nowhere.. *looks around at trees covered in snow* Yep.. I am definitely not in Kansas anymore. (Wizard of Oz reference.. I really don't live in Kansas..) **

**So please leave me a review as a Christmas present. I would appreciate it very much. ;D Enjoy the rest of your Holiday!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello and welcome to Chapter 4! **

***mouth drops open* Good Lord y'all! I am amazed at the response this story is getting.. I am blown away actually. Completely flabbergasted. Thank you so much for all of the reviews, alerts, and favorites. You guys are amazing! I just want to hug each and every one of you. **

**A Happy New Year to you all. Have you made a resolution yet? I have yet to do it, so don't worry if you haven't; you are not the only one. Any suggestions on what I should do? Haha I hope that everyone had a wonderful Holidays also. **

**Interesting Fact of the Day: If NASA sent birds into space they would soon die; they need gravity to swallow. I did not know that...Did you?**

**As always, thanks to my beta, blackwolf2dragoon. You should go check out her stuff. She is under my favorite authors list. Do it. You know you want to. **

********A warning to some readers that read this story in the comfort of an office or public place.. There is a pretty graphic lemon. Don't read it where little eyes or other eyes that you don't want to see the story, can see it.** :)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. I am not J.K. Rowling. **

"Lucius, I didn't expect you until later. Did everything work out okay?" Narcissa asked once she got over her surprise of seeing her husband home so soon after a crisis with the wolves. Usually he was gone for a day or two. Narcissa made her way down the rest of the stairs and wandered over to her husband. Her critical eyes noticed that Lucius needed some rest. The dark, black bags under his eyes were beginning to get worse.

The tall, regal man looked at his wife with tired eyes. Lucius was in fact dead tired. He had already not been sleeping well since his son, Draco, was out looking for his mate and had yet to return, and then Fenrir decided that he needed to test their Lord's truthfulness and willingness to keep promises. Essentially, Greyback had started a mini-war within the ranks of Deatheaters. It had taken many hours and a whole lot of spells and promises in order for Greyback and his pack to calm down. Lucius was stressed to say the least. He wanted to rant and rave about werewolves that were too damn wild to work with, but he held back. He didn't want to ruin his wife's evening.

"Yes, yes. I will tell you about it later. Right now I just want to go to bed. Are you coming dear?" Lucius asked politely as he started to walk passed his wife and pressed a kiss to her temple. He breathed in her comforting scent for a second and let of a sigh before moving on.

Narcissa didn't reply as she watched her husband continue to walk up the stairs. She was too busy debating whether or not to tell Lucius that Draco was home; she knew that he would be pissed in the morning if she didn't, but he looked so tired. Besides, he would only get more stressed at the fact that Harry Potter was Draco's mate, and Lucius looked stressed enough for one day.

"Lucius…I…," Narcissa trailed off causing Lucius to turn around on the stairs and look at his wife with a loving yet curious smile. Lucius truly did love his wife and Narcissa knew this.

"Yes love?" Lucius asked with a tired yet soft voice.

"He is home Lucius. He came home while you were gone," Narcissa said warily, "Maybe we should let them…" Narcissa started to say but realized that no one was listening.

Lucius had smiled widely and turned around to race up the stairs without a second thought. He wanted to see his son and his son's mate. Narcissa stood at the bottom of the stairwell looking up. _This is not going to end well tonight_, Narcissa thought to herself as she turned away and went back to the living room. She knew that they would all be in here in a matter of minutes, and Lucius would be spitting fire that he so well possessed. After all, he was known for his temper.

* * *

Harry was whimpering and mewing in pleasure, his head tilted to the side so that Draco had more access to his neck. Draco was lying in between the legs of the smaller boy and grinding their crotches together like there was no tomorrow. Both boys were naked as the day that they were born. Harry's wings were pinned underneath his body, but he didn't seem to care and no cries of pain were coming from his mouth so Draco continued to press his swollen cock into his mate's enthusiastically. Draco's wings were stretched out along their lengths of their bodies, hiding them from prying and suspicious eyes and fluttering up and down in a caressing touch.

When the two boys had woken up from their little nap, they had this thirst and hunger that had settled in their throats and demanded to be taken care of. Fangs and tattoos immediately appeared on both boys when Harry automatically exposed his neck and purred in encouragement for his dominant to eat. Draco had bitten down without a second thought. It was the submissive's job to take care of the dominant's needs.

It wasn't painful for either boy; Harry loved the feeling of his blood being sucked from his body and Draco loved the taste of his submissive's blood. It was sweet yet salty with a hint of spiciness that Draco couldn't figure out where it came from. Draco continued to swallow mouthful after mouthful of Harry's blood until the thirst in his throat was gone completely.

Draco removed his fangs from his submissive's neck and then reached with one hand to bring Harry's mouth to his neck. When he felt his mate hesitate, he growled and purred in encouragement, nuzzling the soft neck. Draco cupped his mate's neck and pressed Harry's mouth to his skin. Finally after a moment or two, Draco felt a little pinch on his neck and then pleasure exploding in his body. Harry didn't take as much as Draco did, but Draco made a mental note to get Harry to drink more next time.

Draco leaned down and licked the rosy red lips, tasting his own blood on them; he purred in satisfaction and grinded into his mate once again who mewed in pleasure and arched into Draco trying to get closer to the body that was providing so much pleasure. Now that one hunger was filled, they had another to satisfy.

Draco hissed in pleasure when his cock rubbed against his mate's cock. He paused for a second when he felt a metal substance. He pushed himself off of Harry, who mewed in disappointment, and looked down at Harry's cock. It was swollen with a red tip covered in pre-cum and at the base was the cock ring that Draco had put on not a couple of hours ago. Draco smiled wickedly and lowered himself to Harry's crotch all the while placing random kisses and licks that had Harry shivering and withering in lust and need. Draco especially loved trailing his tongue over the pulsating tattoo that marked Harry as his and only his.

Draco worked his way down, avoiding the place that his mate needed him most, and started to kiss along Harry's inner thighs never going high enough in Harry's opinion. Harry wanted to complain, but he knew that Draco was the dominant and would not change his mind. Once Draco had decided that he wanted to tease his mate, all was lost. Complaining would only give Harry a punishment not a release.

Finally Harry felt Draco start to climb high and higher. Harry's breath became small and heavy pants as Draco started to get closer and closer. Harry gasped when he felt a tongue run over each of his balls and then a mouth close around one of them, sucking and humming in appreciation. After a few moments, Draco had finally decided that he wanted his prize. Harry chocked and looked down at Draco with wide eyes when Draco licked the pre-cum off of the tip of Harry's cock and then closed his mouth around the tip and sucked hard. He swirled his tongue around the tip loving the sound of the scream that came out of his mate's throat. Draco hummed in satisfaction at the taste of his mate and decided that he wanted more.

Another hard suck had Harry hips thrusting up trying to get Draco's warm, wet mouth to take more of him inside, but Draco pinned his hips to the bed. When that didn't stop Harry from trying to thrust up, Draco let Harry's cock go with a pop and raised his head to look at Harry. He flicked one of Harry's balls to get his attention for the boy was too far gone to pay any attention. The momentary pain brought Harry back down. Draco snapped his teeth at Harry and growled in warning, his tattoos flashing at the anger; he didn't want Harry to thrust up anymore. Harry immediately stopped fighting Draco's hands, but found that it was hard to try to keep one's hips from thrusting up. Draco nodded in satisfaction when he felt Harry start to comply and then leaned back down to take the cock back into his mouth.

Draco sucked the tip of Harry's cock again and then slowly started to work his way down all the way licking and sucking. Harry was thrashing his head from side to side, mewing and growling in pleasure. Draco let the pressure of one of his hands lessen and when Harry didn't move to thrust, he removed his hand from the hip and started to trail it to in between Harry's legs. Fingers lightly dragged over skin, teasing and testing the soft and supple flesh. Draco once again let Harry's cock go with a pop and then licked up and down the steel length, teasing the cock ring with his tongue.

Draco's fingers continued to move closer to their destination. With a distracting kiss to the side of Harry's cock, Draco slide on finger into his mate and left it there. Harry didn't even notice the pain and the uncomfortable feeling that the finger could have caused; all that he could feel was more pleasure surging through his body. After a moment, Draco started moving his finger; twisting and turning it to try to find that special set of nerves that would make Harry fly even higher. All the while, Draco's mouth had reattached itself to Harry's cock.

A scream of pleasure and a little thrust let Draco know that he found it. He hummed around Harry's cock and swallowed the pre-cum that was starting to fill his mouth. He looked up at his mate and saw that his submissive was completely gone; Harry's tattoos were swirling and flashing at random intervals, the pleasure too much for his body to comprehend. Draco hallowed out his cheeks, sucked hard, and pressed his finger right on Harry's prostate. Harry screamed in pleasure, thrashed hard, but the cock rings was preventing him from ultimate pleasure.

Harry whined loudly. He was in pain. He wanted to come so bad, but the stupid ring was holding him back. It hurt so badly to have that ring around his cock and balls. Harry was so desperate that he started to beg.

"Dominant…please…" Harry's voice was soft. He couldn't speak any louder than a whisper; his breath was being taken away by Draco pressing his finger continuously against his prostate.

Draco knew that he should leave Harry here, hard cock and all. He shouldn't take pity on his mate. Harry had after all deserved the punishment that he had gotten and Draco should not take it away, but Draco wanted to taste his mate so badly. Draco decided that he wouldn't take pity on his mate for the next punishment. Draco reached with his other hand to the cock ring that was holding Harry back.

The moment that Draco took the cock ring off multiple things happened. One was that Harry exploded shooting strings of cum into Draco's mouth and down his throat; two was that Draco also felt himself let go, the feeling of Harry's channel tightening around his finger being too much; three was that Draco discovered that he loved the taste of his mate; four was that Draco stained his sheets, he wasn't going to be happy about it later; and five was that Lucius Malfoy walked into the room.

* * *

Lucius Malfoy had never been shocked before in his life; he had been surprised before, but never flat out shocked in disbelief. His father had always taught him to be prepared for any situation at any time, but his father could have never prepared him for what was happening in his son's room. His son, the bane of Lucius's existence, was sucking down a man's cum and had fingers up the same man's arse. Lucius Malfoy was shocked to say the least. He had never figured that his son would go down on a man; it was not a Malfoy thing to do.

Lucius was some sort of chocking sound in his throat and tried to back out of the room, but discovered that the door had closed. He turned around and grabbed the door handle. Throwing the door open with a bang, he quickly backtracked his way back to the living room where Narcissa sat with a smug smile of amusement and knowledge.

"I tried to warn you," Narcissa said with another wicked smile on her face once she saw her husband's face. He looked completely shocked and a little shaken. Lucius wandered to the couch and sat down by his wife, wrapping himself around her warmth. It was almost like her was using her warmth to burn away the images of his son and his son's mate.

"Tonight we are having sex. Rough, hard sex that is going to make me forget those images that are ingrained in my retinas," Lucius murmured as he buried his face into Narcissa's neck. Her fingers carded through his hair, further calming him down easily.

"Of course dear," Amusement could be heard in Narcissa's voice. The silence did nothing to stop thoughts of the scene upstairs from coming into Lucius's mind. And soon enough Lucius started to think about his son's mate. He wondered who it was and where he came from. Lucius couldn't recall ever seeing him before. He would admit that the man was a beautiful specimen though. His son sure knew how to pick them. Not that Lucius ever considered men before or anything.

"At least he is the dominant," Lucius said with a tired sigh. He was wide awake now. The thought of lying down to sleep the last thing on his mind; in fact it seemed that he wouldn't be able to go to sleep for some time his mind was racing.

"We always knew that he would be dear."

"Yes, yes of course."

Silence permeated the room. Narcissa felt the urge to laugh, but somehow held it in. She knew that Lucius would feel insulted though she had to admit that the situation was completely humorous.

"What is so funny dear?" Lucius asked with slight suspicion.

"Oh nothing really, just the fact that you walked in on Draco and Harry," Narcissa said with a little smile. She really was amused with the situation. But that amusement was gone as soon as it had come when she saw her husband's face.

"Harry? The only bloody Harry that I know is Harry Potter! Why in the hell is Draco mated with Harry fucking Potter?" Lucius roared as he stood up and clenched his fists in fury. He started stalking back and forth, cursing under his breath about how Harry was the devil's son sent to ruin his life.

Narcissa winced and watched with wide eyes as he husband continued to have a little mental breakdown. After all, it wasn't every day that one finds out that their son is mated forever to your Lord's sworn enemy. She had thought that Lucius had already known who Draco's mate was. She had assumed that Lucius had figured it out when he saw the two men in an intimate embrace. Obviously, she was wrong.

"Harry Potter. God dammit Narcissa, this could ruin us. Do you realize that? Our Lord is going to skin me alive, and not to mention he is going to kill Harry the moment that he sees the bastard which in turn will kill my son and that is bloody not acceptable!"

"I know Lucius, I know. Maybe you can talk to our Lord and try to convince him that Harry is going to change his ways. After all, Draco can force Harry to if Harry decides he doesn't want to listen."

"No one wants to force their mate to do anything Narcissa, especially Draco," Lucius said with a sigh as he ran his hands through his long blonde hair, "That kid is going to spoil Harry."

Narcissa held in a laugh with a hand pressed over her mouth and looked at her husband with amusement plain on her face, "Of course dear. Maybe you should go get them?" Narcissa said teasingly.

Lucius whirled around and fixed his wife with a glare before saying haughtily, "If you want to see the boys so badly, you go get them and be subjected to those disturbing images."

"Oh don't get your knickers in a twist dear. I am sure that it wasn't that bad. After all Harry is quite the looker and our son had not had suitors at the door for years for nothing you know."

"Of course, I know. I am the one that said no all the blasted time while you were off reading some garbage romance novel."

Narcissa gasped, "My novels are not garbage. They are about the purest form of love, something that you don't seem to know about." Narcissa smiled evilly in her mind, she had managed to distract her husband quite well.

"I do too! I have after all put up with you over the years so that must be some form of pure love or whatever in the world you just said," Lucius smirked. He knew that his wife was trying to distract him, but he had been in the Slytherin House for too long to let his mind be detrude from the main topic of discussion. He would let her think that she was doing a marvelous job though. It was his job to make his wife happy after all.

"Put up with me? I cannot believe that you just said that. You are sleeping on the couch tonight."

Lucius's face froze and sorrow came into his features, "But love I thought that we were just playing with each other." Lucius whined loudly. Neither Narcissa nor Lucius noticed that Draco and Harry had finally decided to come down the stairs. Harry had his hands over his ears so that he wasn't in as much pain and Draco was rolling his eyes at the conversation that his parents were having.

"Well I can assure you that we were not, and now since you misjudged the situation you are stuck on the couch."

"But love!"

"Complain again and I will make it two." A snort of amusement had both parents turning to look at the entrance of the living room. Draco stood with his arms crossed, blocking the view of a smaller and quieter Harry. All that could be seen of Harry was his legs, and he was doing his best to make sure that not even those were seen.

"Oh are you finally done arguing? You have had my mate holding his head for the past thirty minutes because you were being so bloody loud and annoying," Draco snapped and then sneered at his parents for good measure.

"You don't look pretty when you sneer Draco; don't do it," A soft voice belonging to Harry Potter said with his hands still covering his ears.

Draco, Narcissa, and Lucius all looked at the small boy with shocked expressions which quickly turned into something different. Narcissa and Lucius looked like they were about ready to burst out laughing, and poor Draco looked like someone had ran over his dog and then left it to die.

"I do?" Draco said with a pout. His silver eyes were wide with worry.

Harry nodded hesitantly.

"Why didn't you tell me mother?" Draco whined as he turned back around to face his mother and father. Lucius had buried his face in his wife's neck at the first comment, trying to hold his laughter in. He was unsuccessful. Lucius let out a hearty laugh, his shoulders shaking from the force of air moving in and out of his lungs. Draco almost expected his father to be rolling on the ground from the force of his laughter. He was not amused to say the least.

Narcissa rolled her eyes, a smile of amusement on her face, and patted her husband's back to try to get him to calm down. Draco turned back to face his mate who was cringing at each laugh that came from Lucius's throat.

"Still not used to it pet?" Draco asked as he ran his fingers soothingly through the thick black locks. Harry shook his head negatively and moved closer to Draco. Automatically, Draco opened his arms and Harry practically ran into them, burying his head into Draco's chest. Draco gave a low purr trying to calm his submissive down, paying no attention to his parents, and wrapped his mate in tight protective arms. He gave a little lick to the side of Harry's face, prompting the young boy to move his hands, and then gave another lick to the side of Harry's face.

His parents watched with amazement as tattoos briefly appeared, swirled, and then melted back into both boys' skin like it had never even been there. They had never seen anything like it before.

"We are going to need to tell Severus about this. He had already been awaiting our fire call for when Draco got back, and now I have a feeling that he will be able to tell us what exactly the boys are," Lucius whispered into his wife's ear.

"What about talking about what will happen with all this?" Narcissa asked as she waved her hand about in a circle.

Lucius pressed a kiss to her temple, "There is nothing that I can do about Draco's mate no matter how much I dislike the situation. We will figure things out as we go, and hope that everything works out for the best. I am sure that our Lord will be somewhat accommodating. Maybe he will be happy that Harry is no longer on the light side; I have no idea. And anyways, I think that Harry might be good for our son. I have never seen him like this before. I was always so afraid that he would pick up more of our Lord's tendencies rather than our own."

Narcissa gave her husband a brilliant smile and leaned up against him for a moment, "I will go fire call Severus," She said as she stood up, pressed a kiss to Lucius's lips, and walked passed the boys with a small smile on her face.

* * *

Shaydon sniffed the air; his wings twitching and his tattoos swirling around his moon light face. Anytime that he was tracking, his best traits, as his husband liked to call them, came out and showed the true power and beauty of Shaydon's kind. He cocked his head to the side and breathed in again, this time holding the breath in. He smiled widely and let out his breath when he caught the faint scent of Harry Potter and the boy he was with. It was a slightly spicy scent with a woodsy quality to it originally; he had managed to get an article of clothing that the boy had worn recently from the woman at the house before he had killed her. Now that the boy had been claimed, it had changed a little, but Shaydon was still able to identify the smell with ease. After all, he had been serving his King for many years and was one of the best in the kingdom. He had never let his King down before and didn't plan on starting now.

He started moving again, keeping his blood red wings tucked tightly into his body to prevent them from getting scratch up. He easily made it through the forest. To any outsider they would just think that a breeze had blown by, but all magical creatures knew that a Fallen had come by. He stopped at the tree line with an abrupt halt and looked up at the mansion settled on the hill. There were wards surrounding the whole manor, a visible sheen that could only be seen by Shaydon's kind. He studied the wards for a minute before declaring them impenetrable. The only one that would even have any idea of how to get inside would be his mate, and Shaydon didn't want his mate to have to travel out here at the time. His husband was with child. It was too dangerous.

He turned around to go back to his King and regroup; there was nothing more that he could do and he was missing his mate quite badly. The humans were no longer able to satisfy his thirst completely.

Shaydon stiffened and froze when he felt a power surge in front of him. He turned around in a circle warily, his eyes searching for whatever possessed that amount of power. He knew that only his kind or a very powerful wizard could send out a power surge of that magnitude, and even then it was rare to feel it. A rustle in the trees he Shaydon crouching low and growling in warning, but it seemed that the figure was paying no heed, it continued to come closer. Shaydon let one last growl out before he abruptly let it drop. His eyes snapped onto a bloodied figure that was limping his way holding a bloodied stomach. It looked like the man's stomach had been slashed open and then all contents removed from Shaydon's view.

His stomach dropped when he recognized the figure as the face came into the moonlight and heard a shrill of pain that he would recognize anywhere, it was his husband.

***grins widely* So Lucius caught the two boys in bed.. Haha oh me, oh my, he could join the bed with them in my opinion! ;)**

**Questions? Comments? Concerns? **

**Reviews are addicting..by the way. Help my addiction. ;)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello! **

**Here is another chapter for all of you eagerly awaiting. This chapter explains the type of creatures that Draco and Harry are! Woooo! Or at least it sort of does... I cannot answer any questions about Shaydon and why he was attacked because that would ruin the whole next couple of chapters! All will be exlained though; I promise. **

**Thank you to all that reviewed! Gah I am once again completely blown again and flabbergasted by the reponse this story has gained. Thank you so much! :)**

**A few recommendations for y'all: King of Dae by SinSlash- www(dot)fanfiction(dt)net/s/5912447/1 This is a Supernatural/Harry Potter crossover. I absolutely love it! Also New Directions by DrarryTLA is very good; it is a Harry/Draco pairing. www(dot)fanfiction(dot)net/s/6620208/1 Ummm.. That is all that I can think of right now. Anyone have a story suggestion? I am craving a new tale to sink my teeth into. **

**Thank you to my beta, BlackWolf2Dragoon, for her amazing work. Also I have to give a big thank you to BoycottYourself for their name recommendations. Mortimer is used in this chapter and Ulric comes in a later chapter. Thank you, dear, for the names!**

**Interesting Fact of the Day: A hippo can open its mouth wide enough to fit a 4 foot tall child inside. **

**Disclaimer: I am not J.K. Rowling. I do not own Harry Potter. **

Harry was curled into Draco's side stuck to him like a sticker burr***** stuck to someone's clothes. Harry had his face buried in Draco's chest and every once in a while he would nuzzle his nose against Draco's shirt letting out a soft purr of contentment. Draco would respond with his own purr and nuzzle the black locks just as affectionately. It was adorable in Narcissa's opinion though she would never say it out loud. Her husband and son would murder her with their eyes in a single look. After watching the boys for a couple of minutes, she could confirm Draco had placed kisses on the top of Harry's head more often or not then other places. Lucius had been constantly hitting her with his elbow to get her to stop staring, but they were so cute that Narcissa couldn't help but stare.

Harry leaned his head back to look up at Draco, whispering in his ear. Narcissa felt an inner awe coming on when she saw that her son leaned down and pressed his nose against Harry's cheek and spoke something softy back. Harry's ears had finally calmed down and he was able to remove his hands from his ears. Though every once in a while there would be a loud noise that would have both boys cringing in pain, Harry more so than Draco. For some reason, Draco had adapted to his new hearing faster.

"Love, you really need to get a life other than watching the boys. Severus is going to be disgusted with you if he walks in and see you making mushy eyes at the boys," Lucius said with a hint of sarcasm and amusement in his voice.

"They are just so cute though!" Narcissa squealed.

Both boys looked up, Draco rolling his eyes and Harry giving Narcissa a timid smile. Draco murmured to Harry out of the corner of his mouth, "They do know that we can hear them right? I mean we could hear them while we were upstairs for heaven sakes."

"They are just happy for you Draco. For which I am quite surprised. I thought that your father would be mad at me. He has after all tried to kill me many times," Harry said softly back. His eyes showed distrust and fear whenever he looked at Narcissa and Lucius, but Draco would always let out a comforting growl before Harry could ever run. Draco had forgotten that his fatherhadtried to kill his mate; he had never thought about it before. A low menacing growl was heard and the room froze in silence. It was like an electric shock had hit Draco. Memories flooded his mind of his father trying to kill his submissive.

Harry was sitting on the couch wide eyed and shaking with fear, his head tilted to the side as Draco stood up and roared in fury. The minute that his dominant had growled, Harry had cowered back against the couch, showing his submissiveness and hoping that his dominant would forgive him for whatever he had done wrong. His dominant had already put the cock ring back on and that was punishment enough. Before they had come back down, Draco had told Harry that he should have never been allowed to cum; it should not have happened. Harry should have been forced to suffer through his entire punishment, and Draco should not have given him a reprieve. While Harry was dressing, after the completely embarrassing experience of Draco's father coming into the room while Harry was shooting his cum down Draco's throat, Draco had wandered up behind Harry and placed the cock ring back on. He then stroked Harry's cock a little, to get it hard, and then left Harry saying that he would get the thing off tomorrow.

Harry's mind wandered after he heard a reassuring deep purr come to his direction; he now knew that he wasn't in trouble. His dominant wasn't mad at him and that made Harry extremely happy. He thought back to the bedroom. They both had never even heard Lucius coming up the stairs, too lost in the passion and lust that had been filling their bodies. Lights had exploded behind Harry's eyes when he reached the peak; it was almost like fireworks going off in his head, sounds included. It had been all consuming and something that Harry wanted to experience once again, hopefully sooner rather than later.

But then, they had both heard the door close with a small slam; Harry had immediately winced, the harsh sound bringing the pain to the forefront of his mind. Draco had quickly let Harry's cock slide out through his lips, a wet pop sound resounding throughout the room. Harry flushed redder than he already was from coming and pressed his palms into his eye sockets to try to relieve the pressure that was building in his head. He had whined in embarrassment and pain. He couldn't believe that someone had come in and had seen what was happening. They had seen his ugly body with all of the scars. Harry groaned and felt like crying.

After the quiet steps of Lucius leaving became silent, Draco climbed off of Harry's legs and rolled onto his back next to Harry. With one hand he grabbed a hold of his whining submissive and pulled Harry close to his chest. Draco didn't necessarily feel embarrassed; he was more sheepish that they had been caught. By his father no less. It would teach him to come into Draco's room without knocking though.

Draco ran a soothing hand through Harry's hair as the conversation down in the living room became louder and louder. Harry was constantly whining and begging with a soft cry that had Draco's heart breaking. Draco had never even noticed that his wings had sprouted and were wrapping themselves around Harry. The dominant in Draco had felt that there was a threat around because Harry was hurting, therefore the wings, tattoos, and fangs had come out to play once again.

Harry lifted his face up from Draco's armpit, where he had had it buried, and opened his mouth to let out a sorrowful and heartbreaking thrill followed by a click coming from deep in his throat. Even though Draco had never heard it before, he understood everything that Harry was trying to say. He wanted Draco to make it better; he wanted Draco to take the pain away. After Harry removed his hands from his ears, Draco leaned down and licked around Harry's ears pushing the black hair out of the way with his nose. He let out a low thrill, telling Harry that he was trying to make the pain better.

Draco continued to lick and suck at Harry's ear, switching from one to the other every few moments. Eventually, Harry started to relax and his breathing evened out as the pain started to decrease. Draco liked to think that it was because of his licking, but he knew that it was because of the decrease in volume from down below. Eventually Draco had stopped his ministrations completely and moved off of the bed leaving a naked Harry on the bed. He wandered to the closet and started to sort through his clothes looking for something that would fit his small mate. After he had found the clothes he placed them on the bed, told his submissive to get his lazy arse up, and then tore off his own clothes. After he placed the ring back one his mate, who growled in frustration, they both finished getting dressed and then wandered down.

Harry shook his head and cleared away the thoughts of the past. He watched as Draco still stood angrily facing his mother and father with his wings spread wide and fangs digging into his lip, a line of blood running down his chin.

"You try to hurt my submissive, and then you come into my room while my pet and I are enjoying each other, and have the courage to open the door when you know bloody well what is going on!" Draco growled, fury flowing through his body as his fangs extended from his gums and his wings exploded from his back. They stretched completely out behind him, making him look like a dark angel. His face menacingly as he snarled and his mouth opened, baring his teeth that were sharpened to fine tips.

"Draco please, you know that I would never hurt your mate on purpose. I was ordered to try to hurt your mate. I could not disobey. You need to calm down son. Going into your room was an accident. Your mother and I have discussed this and…" Lucius said but was cut off by a snarl from Draco. Immediately Lucius drew his wand and went to stand in front of Narcissa. He knew how dangerous a protective and mad dominant could be. He had proof on his body. Narcissa watched the whole ordeal with wide and worried eyes as she sat on the couch.

Draco took a step forward and lowered his body down to the floor. Harry was completely lost; he had zoned out and didn't know what was happened or what Draco and his parents had been talking about. Harry let out an unsure whine, momentarily catching Draco's attention. Draco shifted his eyes to make sure that Harry was okay and then focused back on his father. Harry stood up off the couch and walked quietly to stand behind his mate. Draco's arm came back to wrap around Harry's waist to hold him in place against Draco's back.

"Go back to the couch pet," Draco said out of the side of his mouth to Harry after he loosened his grip on the boy. Draco didn't want Harry getting in the middle of this… enlightening discussion. He couldn't afford for his mate to be hurt; Harry was safe if he was on the couch. Harry frowned and shook his head. Something was not right about Draco attackinghis own father.

"I said; go back to the couch pet. Now," Draco hissed out once again, letting one sharp claw puncture Harry's skin a little to accentuate his point further. More anger flooding his body when his mate didn't immediately obey like he was supposed to. It seemed that Draco would have to teach Harry another lesson. Harry winced when the claw broke his skin and let his blood run out staining his clothes, but he didn't make any movements back to the couch. Instead he placed his hands on Draco's back and tried to pull Draco back; Harry didn't want his mate attackinganyone besidesthe two were his parents.

Draco snarled in anger when Harry still didn't obey and turned around on his mate before hissing, "You dare disobey me? I thought that you learned your lesson when I put that ring on you." Harry lowered his head in shame, making no efforts to speak. He knew better than to anger his mate further.

"I will give you one last chance to obey me. Go back to the couch now like the good little submissive that you are or your arse will be so red that you won't be able to sit down for days," Draco snarled menacingly as he lowered his face to Harry's and flashed his fangs to let Harry know just how serious he really was.

Harry whimpered in fear, shot an apologetic look to Narcissa and Lucius, and then scurried back to the couch with his head held low. He quickly sat down on the couch and curled his legs underneath his shaking body. Draco grunted in agreement and then turned around to look back at his parents. Draco knew that Harry wouldn't dare leave the couch now; Draco had finally gotten through to him.

"You hurt my mate and now I will hurt you," Draco snarled as he took a step forward, crouching down to attack. Draco looked otherworldly with his black and emerald green wings fluttering in agitation, his fangs pressing against his bottom lip, his tattoos swirl and whirling on his face, and his silver eyes looking like molten lava. He looked like a fierce demon that was killing for a meal.

Harry whined and buried his face in the couch cushion; he couldn't stand to watch what would happen to Draco's parents. He lifted a timid head when he heard a great crash and a curse come from someone's mouth. He looked to the door and saw that Severus Snape stood with his wand held out and his lips pressed into a thin line.

"Well I guess that answers all questions that I had," Severus said with a sneer. Severus made sure that Draco was fully bound before walking over to Lucius and Narcissa to make sure that they were okay. He completely ignored Harry's presence, which is what Harry wanted.

Draco was bound on the ground; he couldn't move a muscle and couldn't talk at all though his eyes still flashed in irritation. He was cursing every living thing in the world with some words that he knew made sense and some he knew didn't. He only paused momentarily when he felt a presence in the back of his head. Immediately he latched onto it, and felt a little surprise when he found out that it was his mate's mind.

Harry jumped when he heard a voice say, _Unbound me now!_ Harry looked around and saw that Draco's eyes were locked onto his.

_Draco?_ Harry asked back in his head timidly. He felt stupid. He wanted to ask Draco if they really could hear each other in their heads or if he was hearing things.

_Obey me now pet!_ Draco snarled his molten silver eyes flashing dangerously. Harry stood up off the couch immediately and went to walk towards Draco, but was stopped when the voice said, _Crawl to me. Do not walk. You must learn that you are to be below me at all times. _

Unsure Harry hesitated but then decided that he better obey. He dropped to his hands and knees and made his way over with his eyes on the ground and his neck showing in slight submission. He never noticed that Severus, Narcissa, and Lucius had all stopped talking and had their focus on the boys. Narcissa went to try to intercept Harry when he had started crawling, but a hand on her shoulder stopped her. Severus shook his head and stepped back mutely. He knew better than to interrupt a moment like this. He held his wand in his hand loosely in case Draco was still feral. Narcissa looked unsure for a moment, but eventually followed Severus.

Harry reached Draco and placed a trembling hand on the blonde boy's chest. Invisible ropes uncurled from around Draco's body and jaw at the simple touch, letting Draco speak once again. Draco growled, his fangs still pressed against his bottom lip, but didn't move to sit up. Harry whimpered before baring his throat; somehow knowing that his mate needed his blood to calm down. Draco sat up at sank his fangs into Harry's skin without warning when the luscious throat was bared. Harry made a small noise of pain and tensed up, before relaxing and letting his dominant take what he needed.

It wasn't like before. This time it hurt. Harry could feel Draco's fangs digging into his throat. It was uncomfortable and painful making Harry want to squirm. When he did, Draco lifted his arms and physically held Harry's head still with his hands as he continued to dig his fangs deeper into Harry's neck. It was like Draco was trying to gnaw on Harry's neck like he was a dog bone. Harry whimpered in pain, but that still didn't deter Draco. Draco's inch long fangs were completely inside Harry's neck and now his bottom teeth were beginning to pierce the soft skin. Blood started to run down Harry's neck, staining his clothes; Draco couldn't swallow it down fast enough.

When Harry's vision started to blur, he knew that he was in trouble. Draco was taking too much and he was too mad to realize it. Harry whined and whimpered loudly again, pulling his head back uselessly. Draco growled, making a gurgling sound in the back of his throat instead of a growl.

Harry's vision started to be filled with black dots and he started to panic. His dominant was killing him. His body began to feel weak and he started to sag against Draco; he could no longer hold up his head, but rather Draco was holding it. Harry growled in warning with the last of his energy. It seemed to break through Draco's bloodlust, and with one last push of his fangs, Draco let go of Harry's throat. Harry fell forward onto Draco's lap; his vision was almost completely black and his breathing was shallow.

Draco had Harry's blood running down his chin and chest. His tongue came out to slurp away the excess as he readjusted Harry on his lap so the boy was sitting with his back to Draco's chest. He had managed to calm down and think rationally with the help of Harry's neck and blood. He winced as he looked down at his mate. Harry's neck looked like it had been chewed on by a feral dog. Two large holes were gapping and smaller holes were in a circle that showed the exact form of Draco's mouth. Draco leaned down and with a practices tongue lapped at the excess blood and oozing wound, healing the wound with his spit.

When Harry still stayed still on Draco's lap with heavy and labored breathing, Draco brought his own wrist to his mouth and cut it with one fang. He lifted it to Harry's mouth and stabilized the boy's head with one hand. When Harry didn't bit down, Draco became more concerned and pressed his wrist against Harry's lips incessantly. He sighed in relief when he saw Harry's tongue peak out to lick at his crimson lip. At the taste of blood, Harry's eyes opened wide and he latched onto Draco's wrist like a starving man to a piece of bread. Harry's hands kept Draco's arm in place as he continued to feed.

In the back of Draco's mind, he realized that it was quite painful and uncomfortable to give blood without sex. He wiggled but stopped when Harry let out a growl.

A few moments later, Draco nuzzled the back of Harry's neck to let him know that he had had enough and should stop feeding. Harry took one last drag, swallowed, and then regretfully let go of Draco's wrist.

"Oh you are finally done then?" Said a sharp and irritating voice belonging to Severus Snape, "Took you long enough."

"I missed you too godfather," Draco said with a sneer.

Harry sighed, "What did I tell you about sneering Draco?" He clucked his tongue and patted Draco's cheek bravely.

"And what did I tell you about obeying? I suggest that you shut your mouth before I make you shut it pet," Draco growled giving Harry a sharp look. Harry sheepishly nodded and shut his mouth. He had pushed his dominant too far.

"Are you okay now Dragon?" Narcissa asked with a soft and concerned voice.

"Yes I am fine now, mother. Thank you."

"Son you have to know that I would never try to do anything to separate you and your mate now," Lucius said with a serious expression. Sometime while Draco was gnawing on Harry's throat, the three adults had sat down on the couch to watch the proceedings.

"I know that now sir. I do not know what came over me before. I apologize," Draco said with an even tone. Inside he was still boiling with rage for a reason that he did not know.

Severus snorted, "There is no need for you to apologize. You were simply protecting your mate. After all, your kind is very protective of their respective mate."

"You could say that again. I was half expecting Draco to rip Lucius's head off for interrupting Draco and Harry earlier while they were in the room," Narcissa said as she leaned back against the couch exasperated.

Severus's eyebrows lifted, "You mean to tell me that you interrupted their mating and are not dead?" Lucius nodded flushing at little bit. Harry didn't understand why Severus was so surprised.

Draco snorted, "What is that suppose to mean?"

"No one ever dares to interrupt a creature mating. The dominant will kill anyone that tries; they do not want anyone but themselves to see their submissive in an intimate way. They consider it a threat. I am surprised that you didn't hear Lucius coming up the stairs though. You have gotten your enhance hearing have you not?"

"Yes I bloody have, but I was a little busy sucking my mate's cock and swallowing his sweet cum to listen for my father," Draco said sharply back with a smirk. Everyone, including Harry, winced. At least Harry had the decency to blush a little and look sheepish.

"Dominant maybe we should keep that to ourselves," Harry said softly as he looked back and up into Draco's now calm silver eyes. Draco snorted, but didn't say anything.

"Are you going to explain what exactly their kind are Severus?" Narcissa asked with curiosity in her voice. All eyes turned to look at Severus as he wiggled and squirmed in place.

"Yes I suppose. I don't know much, but I can tell you a gist. There is not that much information about your kind," Severus said with a sigh as he folded his hands together and looked like he was preparing himself to tell a long story.

"It is said that God made everything on earth. This, of course, is one own personal opinion, but for the sake of the story, believe that God created everything. He made the sky and the ground, the heavens and hell, and the plants and animals. One of his most beautiful and prized creations were the angels. They were said to be beautiful beyond belief, like nothing that had ever been seen before. They were his company when he was lonely and kept him entertained as he watched over earth protecting those that were in need." Severus pushed his hair back with one hand and took a deep breath.

"The problems started when God created Adam and Eve. As you should know, Eve disobeyed God's orders and ate an apple from the tree of knowledge of good and evil, and then gave her husband an apple also. Of course, God and the angels were terribly angry at this and made suffering possible for human life for the rest of existence. As time passed, God felt satisfied with the punishment that he had placed on the mortals; he believed that the humans would suffer enough to realize and repent for the actions of Adam and Eve, but the angels did not believe that the humans had suffered enough. Adam and Eve had hurt God terribly for disobeying him and they wanted revenge. So the creation of the vampire was made." Everyone was watching Severus with wide eyes that never left his face. They were enchanted by the tale that Severus was spinning.

"The vampire as we know is one of the only creatures that are up on a higher food chain than us measly humans. God had, of course, found out about the angels creating the vampires, and God wanted to get rid of them. The angels and God made a deal. The vampires were allowed to stay on earth if the angels never had contact or relationship with the vampires. All angels agreed but one; this angel had already fallen in love with a vampire named Mortimer. Now Mortimer was the king of the vampire race, one of the only vampires that were able to get pregnant to carry on the king's line of pureblood vampires. It is said that Mortimer was also in love with his angel partner and before the two were forced apart, they consummated their marriage." Draco went to open his mouth but stopped when Severus held up his hand.

"Now the two weren't actually married, but the act of having that intimate experience counted as a marriage in the eyes of the people at the time. The day came that the angel was forced to go back to heaven, never to return to his vampire lover ever again, and Mortimer told the angel that he was with child. The angel went back to heaven ecstatic, but what neither of them knew was that another angel had overheard the conversation. This angel was called Ahadiel; he was an angelic enforcer of the law. Ahadiel told God of the angel's act, and the angel was punished accordingly."

"Now as for Mortimer, he had the child several months later. The child was a half vampire, half angel, and he was the start of a new and important race for the vampire kingdom. Your kind rule over the vampires and are worshipped and loved by all of them. I cannot remember what the true word for what you are is, but you are also known as the Fallen because you are not true vampires or true angels. You are the Fallen angels that can never go home. You are said to have enhanced hearing and vision which I suspect that will be coming in a few hours or days. You have a mate," Severus said as he waved his hands back and forth between the boys, "and he or she is the only one that is able to satisfy your vampire thirst completely. I believe that you are able to survive on human blood, but your thirst is never quenched and you will be driven mad if you do not have your mate's blood eventually. You, obviously, have wings, and are said to have enhanced speed and senses, but I do not know if that is true. That is all that I really know about your kind, and some of it might not be true. It is all speculation really," Severus said as he sighed and let his throat rest.

Narcissa and Lucius looked at each other with surprise and amazement in their eyes; their son was a Fallen. They sat back to digest what they had just heard, excitement rolling in their stomachs.

"What was the angel's name?" Draco asked with curiosity when he saw that his parents didn't have any questions. Draco had many; his head was filled with thoughts.

"The angel's name is only known by Mortimer's children that have ruled over the land. It was never written down and probably never will be. Legend says that the angel is still alive to this day, but that he is a mortal. That was supposedly his punishment for disobeying God, that he could never die," Severus said with a sad and knowing voice.

"What happened to Mortimer?" Harry asked as he sat up making Draco's arms fall off the boy's waist. Draco just moved forward a bit and re-wrapped them around his mate though. Draco didn't want him getting far.

"No one knows to this day what happened to Mortimer. He could have died after thousands of years or maybe he is still alive to this day like his lover is. No one has seen a Fallen in well over a couple centuries."

_Do you think that he is still alive dominant?_ Harry asked Draco silently. Inside he was bursting with excitement.

Draco snorted, _Pet, it had been thousands of years. I don't think that anyone could survive that long, even if they were a vampire. _

"So our thirst for blood comes from the vampires and our wings come from our angel side, but where do the tattoos and claws come from? I mean vampires don't have claws or tattoos and neither do angels," Draco asked.

Severus shook his head, "I don't know Draco. What I just told you is about the extent of my knowledge."

"Well at least you know what we are. I mean, I didn't have any idea," Harry said as he looked up at Draco and placed a kiss on the boy's jaw.

Draco snorted, "Of course you didn't Harry."

Harry was about to retort when a high pitched whine had both boys' heads snapping to look out the window. Draco stood, pulling Harry's frame with him, and walked over the window; his eyes surveying the manor's grounds. He had never heard the sound before, but something was calling him.

_Dominant, I feel that someone needs help. That sound… It… We need to go help them. _

Draco nodded glad that he wasn't the only one that felt something, looked around at the grounds once more, and then turned around heading to the door with hurried steps, pulling Harry along behind him. No one tried to stop them; they were all flabbergasted and confused as to why the boys were leaving. They didn't even think to stop them; they wouldn't be able to get passed the wards.

The last thing that the Malfoys and Severus saw was Draco pulling Harry through the door and slamming it shut, right as both boys' frames began to blur and morph.

**Questions? Comments? Concerns? **

***A sticker burr, or also called a grass burr, is a sticky and pointy seed that is a weed that is found in certain types of grass. They are very painful once you get them stuck in your skin and they stick to EVERYTHING! (Reference to a sticker burr was made at beginning of chapter)**

**Are you mad at me for leaving a whole hell of a lot of questions unanswered? *ducks when a pitchfork is thrown* Well.. Yes you are. Okay I am just going to go hide behind that couch way over there. *runs off and jump dives for couch***


	6. Chapter 6

**Hello!**

**So I absolutely love the reviews that y'all are leaving. I have to give littlesprout and HeidiFox because I laughed for so long when I read y'alls reviews. They were precious and I loved them. Actually, I loved EVERYONES reviews! *smiles and gives everyone a hug*If I haven't replied to your review, know that it is on my list of things to do. *smiles sheepishly***

**Oh and BloodRavenMaiden, I am so sorry that I make so many cliffies.. I will work on trying to not make so many, but I cannot guarantee anything.. Cliffies are my favorite. **

**And to anyone that is curious.. I have not decided whether or not this story will have mpreg or not.. Any suggestions? Do you want a mpreg?**

**Thanks to my beta, BlackWolf2Dragoon. She somehow keeps me on track and tells me when I make absolutely no sense. **

**Interesting Fact of the Day: A pregnant goldfish is called a twit. Hahaha how amusing.. **

**Disclaimer: I am not J.K. Rowling. I do not own Harry Potter. **

Draco stood on the manor front steps as he looked around with Harry standing silently by his side. His head was cocked to the side as he listened intently for another sound that would indicate where help was needed. They both stood stock still as they let the sounds of the night, ones that they could never hear before, pass through their eardrums. Draco looked down at Harry, who was staring straight ahead at the edge of the tree line. Draco stopped Harry when he took a step forward and growled low in his throat, it was a warning that he should not take another step.

_What is it pet?_ Draco asked his mate. Luckily, Harry had gotten used to speaking with Draco in his mind in such little time, as all he did was shake his head and hold up a finger. Draco wanted to snap at Harry for holding up a finger him; no one made Draco Malfoy wait, no one! But he held it in, and waited for his submissive to tell him what he felt.

_There is someone or something that is by the edge of the tree line there. It is really quiet because of the wards, but it is there. Just listen dominant._ Harry replied after another moment of staring.

Draco followed Harry's eyes and looked the tree line. The wind gently blew the branches of the trees, an owl hooted nearby, and a rustling of an animal bedding down for the night all reached Draco's ears, but he didn't hear anything that would indicate that someone was hurt.

_Pet, I am not hearing anything. _Draco said impatiently. He felt that they were wasting their time by standing out here. Sure, something had called to them when they were inside, but now that they had come out to help whatever had called them, it had become scared and didn't want their help anymore. Draco growled a warning when Harry once again took a step forward. _Do not take another step pet. You are already on a thin line with me as it is. _

_Dominant, please, something is calling me. I must go. _Harry said with a firm voice. Draco opened his mouth, baring his fangs that were pushing their way out of Draco's gums.

_I already told you no pet. Do not make me say it again. Your arse is already going to be bright red tonight because you disobeyed me earlier. _Harry whined and stepped back but never stopped staring at the invisible point in the tree line. Draco grabbed a hold of Harry's arm and started to drag him backward all the while cursing under his about submissives that didn't listen to their master.

"Dragon, dear, is everything alright?" Narcissa, Draco realized, had opened the front door and had been watching the both for a couple minutes. Severus and Lucius were right behind her, watching everything with a critical eye. Draco shook his head, thinking that he should really pay attention to his surroundings better for his own sake if not his submissive's.

"Yes mother, everything is…" Draco broke off and snapped his head to look back to the tree line at the same spot that Harry had been continuously staring at for the past couple minutes. The whining sound had been sounded again and the need to run to this invisible person was getting stronger with each passing moment. It was now pulling Harry's body forward; the only way that he was still standing was because of Draco's strong arms wrapped around Harry's chest. Draco bared his teeth and growled, not liking that someone or something was trying to take his submissive away.

"I suggest that you go to whatever is calling you. You will not be hurt while you are in the wards, and we are all right here in case something happens," Severus said with an eyebrow raised and a superior tone infecting his chanceda look at his parents who nodded their agreement, before letting Harry go. He took off like a rocket, in a dead sprint towards the tree line, Draco not far behind him.

Each step that the boys took, the changes of their species began to appear. It was like the boys were growing in height and width. Draco now easily reached six foot and seven inches of pure muscle and sex; his shoulders were wider to accommodate his growing muscles in his arms and a chest that was lean but showed subtle power. His shoulders had to also grow in width so that he was able to support his larger wings. The once eight foot span of the wings now easily reached twice the size. The once almost vacant green color was now very prominent and every movement that Draco made had a different shade appearing. Draco had never been the one to flaunt his body, but now with the toned and fit body that he had, he felt that he could flaunt it a little bit.

His blonde hair was now a shaggy length that reached his eyes and hung in his molten silver eyes that look as bright as a shooting star streaking across the pitch black night. Draco's jaw line strengthened a bit, making his cheekbones more prominent. His full lips became a shade of crimson red as if they were permanently stained with Harry's life giving blood. The tattoos that once lines swirling and twirling together were now molding into a dragon that curled around Draco's face, the tail running along his jaw line and the head of the dragon resting on his temple. Tribal symbols of the Fallen showed up on his chest and wove down Draco's side. An emerald eyed snake curled to attack rested on his hipbone. The head open wide to show two fangs, the body slinking and curling all the way to Draco's public line where the tail of the snake disappeared only to ever be seen by Harry. Draco had transformed into a gorgeous man set off by slightly pale skin that showed prestige and power; no one would doubt that he was a king. His whole body and aura radiated power that made anyone want to cringe back. His status would be recognized by all.

Harry was a more conservative height of six foot, his submissive status making sure to place him a couple inches below his dominant. Malnutrition that had once robbed Harry of a healthy body seemed to disappear, and healthy and thick muscles covered the boy's body. His arms, chest, and shoulders filling out to match his size. A golden tan glimmered on the boy's body as his emerald eyes glowed brighter and automatically healed themselves. Harry's already shaggy locks grew longer so the tips of his hair were brushing against the tops of his shoulders that now supported larger wings also. The black wings that were once tinted with dark green grew to a respective wing span of twelve feet and now had shades of grey and silver with a touch of green speckled about. Harry's face had slimmed down, his jaw and cheekbones sticking out a little bit more to give him a more elegant and regal look. His lips dyed themselves just as red as Draco's, and filled out to look like Draco had just kissed him thoroughly.

Instead of a dragon on his face, a snake appeared, its head on Harry's temple and the tail of the snake weaving down Harry's face and onto his collarbone. His tribal marks were a little different, the bands a little thinner and softer, but looked the same as Draco's to show that Harry was possessed. A dragon was curled just above Harry's privates, its head able to stretch out to rest on his hipbone. Its body was curled up in a ball; a puff of smoke could be seen curling up as the dragon breathed in and out. Harry looked like a dark warrior. His jaded green eyes flashed dangerously and saw everything that was needed. Power seemed to seep from every pore and twisted in a vortex that surrounded the smaller submissive. No one would dare challenge the man. It was too dangerous with the submissive able to talk on most dominants and the dominant able to take on God himself.

"Just as I figured," Severus murmured to himself as the three adults continued to stand watching the two boys change in the field below. They were all silent as the boys' bodies grew and changed in drastic ways that they couldn't comprehend. They couldn't see any details, but they could see the drastic physical changes that had appeared as the boys walked away.

"What was that Severus dear?" Narcissa asked thinking that she had heard the man wrong. She was confused as to why her son's appearance had changed and she knew that Lucius was too, though the man's pride would never let him admit it.

"I figured that the boys' appearances would change. A creature's true form is only shown for the first time when they are around their own species. Obviously whatever is calling the boys is from the Fallen. We are now seeing what the boys will look like from now on," Severus explained as he pulled the two worried parents back inside and started to guide them back to the living room, "They will be fine. They are with their own species. You have nothing to worry about," Severus said quietly trying cut down the stress that the parents were surely feeling.

Harry stopped at the edge of the tree line and patiently waited for his dominant, who nodded in satisfaction when he arrived. The two boys' clothes were torn, no longer able to hold in the muscles and not big enough to accommodate for their height change. The robes that they had once fit had been discarded, leaving Harry in a shirt with the sleeves ripped off and it up to his midriff and Draco's was torn in half down the middle, his abdominal and pectoral muscles in plain sight to everyone. The pants were ripped off at the upper thigh leaving them in tight shorts that showed everything.

Harry looked at his dominant when he finished and realized that Draco was waiting for him to do Draco clothes. Harry jumped into action and ripped Draco's pant legs, pressing a kiss to each inner thigh and dragging his nose over Draco's bulge before standing up and trying to fix Draco's shirt. He gave up and was about to take off his own shirt to give to his dominant when Draco stopped him with a hand that wrapped around Harry's wrist. Draco walked forward, his eyes focused on something unseen. Draco tucked his wings in close to his body, the ends of them touching the ground. Harry silently followed suit and stayed behind his possessive dominant.

Harry placed his hands on Draco's waist and carefully walked behind the man so that he didn't step on Draco's wings. Draco lifted tree branches and ferns out of the way, creating a safe path for his submissive to travel through. Draco paused and breathed in deeply, committing the smell to memory, and then processed into the small clearing that was up ahead.

Draco cautiously approached his steps small and carefully planned, the smell of blood permeating the surrounding area and flooded his nostrils and making them flare. He felt Harry's hands on his waist and moved one wing to reach back to wrap around Harry's back as his eyes searched wildly. He heard someone crying and begging, he saw power being pushed and forced into someone, and he felt the call for help overpowering his senses. There was a man hunched over another on the ground. Draco knew that these two were one of the Fallen. Bright, blood red wings were stretched out behind the man that was hunched over the man on the ground. The man was frantic, his hands on the other man's chest as he pushed magic into the fallen body. The man with the wings sat back on his heels and pitched his head back letting out a wail. The skies opened and without warning it started to rain.

Draco watched with calculating eyes before he decided that the man had no dangerous intentions though the man's eyes were wild and almost feral looking. Draco reached back and grabbed his submissive and brought him to the side of his chest, Draco still stood half in front of Harry. _Just follow your instincts pet_, Draco said as he continued to watch the man kneeling on the ground over a fallen comrade or lover. Rain continued to pour onto down from the heavens making Draco and Harry's hair stick to their foreheads and look like they were weeping in sadness. It was like the sky was crying for the loss that the man kneeling was sure to feel.

Draco took a step forward pulling Harry with him and a loud crack sounded throughout the clearing. Draco winced as the man sprang up and crouched low over the fallen man growling viciously. The man bared his fangs, growling low in his throat once again to warn Draco and Harry, and then let his claws slide out to intimidate Draco and Harry further. The man's anger and hurt could be felt by both Harry and Draco, Harry was more affected by it for some reason though. Harry watched with interest as one crimson wing flared out to hold itself over the fallen man to prevent rain from drenching his body.

Draco immediately responded to the display. He growled menacingly and bared his fangs, his dragon tattoo starting to move a little on his face. Draco's eyes swirled dangerously as he moved to fully block Harry and lowered his body, his own claws extending. Draco hissed in opposition at the aggression that the man still showed and immediately, like a lightning blot had hit the man, he dropped down onto his knees with wide eyes, bowed his head to the side, and folded his crimson wings in close to his body. He had recognized that he was overpowered and there was nothing that he could do about it.

Draco walked forward with Harry in tow, his eyes focused on the now shaking man that radiated simple yet powerful magic that was slightly drained from fatigue. Draco dropped Harry's wrist and watched out of the corner of his eye as Harry raced to the fallen body and placed his hands on the bloodied chest of the fallen man. Solid magic pulsed around Harry's hands as his eyes closed and concentrated slowly pushing magic into the wounded man. It was a piercing blue color that almost made Draco's eyes hurt. Draco turned his attention back to the man kneeling at his feet. The man bared his neck and whined low. Draco leaned forward and nipped the side of the man's neck letting the blood run down his chest and onto the ground.

A low whine was heard, but cut off when Draco hissed in fury for the weakness that the man was displaying. The man bowed his head and continued to let the blood run down his chest; he knew that he couldn't move to stop it without being punished by his superior.

Draco stood stock over the man as he flicked his eyes back and forth between Harry and the man that kneeled before him. He was slightly alarmed and worried that his mate had yet to move from the kneeling position, but a weird feeling of reassurance and love was filling his body. Usually he would have stopped to try to figure out why he was feeling these weird emotions, but there was a bigger problem at hand. Draco shook his head, and looked back to the man whose blood was flowing freely.

"Dominant." A soft voice behind Draco called out making Draco turn around swiftly; his eyes automatically landing on his mate with ease. Harry had come out of the trance that he had been in; he green eyes were wide and tired which made Draco worried and, dare he say, concerned. Draco growled a warning to the man not to move and then moved swiftly to his mate's side.

Draco squatted down to his mate's height and butted his nose against Harry's nose when Harry lifted his head to look at his mate. Harry cooed back at the contact, trying to calm down his worried mate and reassure him that he was not hurt. He continued to butt his nose against Draco's cooing and thrilling in reassurance. Secretly he was amused that Draco was acting like a worried mother hovering over a hurt child, not that he minded in the least though. It was rather cute in Harry's opinion.

_Are you okay pet?_ Draco's mental voice sliced through Harry's mental shield like a knife. Harry winced, but quickly hid his pain; he didn't want to push his already overprotective "mother" into another fit.

_Yes, I am fine dominant. What happened?_ Harry asked back as he reached out like a small child. Draco smiled tenderly and wrapped his arms around Harry, pulling the smaller man into his lap and holding onto him tightly while burying his nose into the crook of Harry's neck. Draco breathed in deeply, holding in the scent of his mate to reassure his fallen side that his mate was indeed okay.

_I do not know, but I will find out. You stay behind me at all times when we stand up. If you dare try to move from me I will roast your arse alive pet. _Draco growled out his warning, nipped at Harry's neck with sharp teeth making Harry shiver in pleasure and fear, and then stood up with Harry still in his arms. Harry wrapped his legs around Draco's waist and his arms around Draco's neck, while Draco put one hand under Harry's arse and the other possessively on the back of Harry's neck.

Draco looked around at the field with wary eyes. The man with the crimson wings was still kneeling, his head still tilted to the side and his blood still flowing freely but at a much slower rate. Draco thought that the blood on the man's chest complimented the man's wings nicely. Harry chuckled when he heard the passing thought and nuzzled Draco's chest to hide his laughter.

_Dominant, I don't think that now is the time to be complimenting the man's complexion. _

_Shut it little one._ Draco snapped though his voice had a hint of happiness that was obviously from making his mate laugh. Draco turned his head to look at the man that Harry had done something to. He growled faintly when he saw that the man was now faintly breathing; a slight movement of the chest was the only sign of life.

_I really don't know either dominant, but I think that I healed him. I am not for sure how I knew how to; it just came naturally to me. _

It was disturbing and wrong to know that the blood that surrounded the man was once in the man's body, and besides of the fact that the metallic smell was making both Harry and Draco thirsty. Though neither of them saw it, both of their eyes flashed black as they stared at the blood pooled on the ground.

Draco instinctively tightened his grip on Harry to the point of pain, only stopping when he heard a cry of pain. _Sorry pet. I am just thirsty all of the sudden. _Black eyes locked on Harry's black eyes, a hunger that could only be cured by blood deeply settled in the pupils of both men.

Harry looked at Draco with wide eyes and without further prompting he exposed his throat when he saw the raw hunger. Draco stared at the pale, white skin for a second before sinking his fangs into the soft flesh before him with a growl. Harry moaned loudly and the couple crumpled to the ground as Draco continued to pull Harry's life essence out of his mate.

Lost in their own world of feeding, neither noticed the man laying in his own blood sit up and crawl over to the man with the crimson wings. Orange wings sprouted out of the bloodied man as he got closer to his mate. When he finally reached the crimson winged man, he settled himself into the man's side and hummed in happiness, nuzzling the man's chest with his nose. After reassuring that they were both fine, both men turned to stare at the feeding couple with disbelief in their eyes and awe on their faces.

They couldn't believe what they were witnessing. It was a very rare and amazing thing to see two fallen feed from each other. Most dominants were so protective of their submissives that they didn't feed in front of other fallen creatures due to the intimacy that a couple possessed when they feed. Obviously both men that were feeding were very intimate with each other because the blonde giant reached down to cup his counterpart possessively without a second thought. The black haired beauty just cried out in pleasure and jerked his hips to try to get more friction. The blonde giant placed the black haired beauty on the ground and covered the smaller man with his body. Their hips began to grind in a circular motion and the cries became louder.

The crimson and orange winged men turned their heads to look away after the black haired beauty sank his fangs into the blonde giant. It was inappropriate to see such intimacies of another couple, and they knew that the blonde giant would have their head if he knew that they had witnessed the little that they had seen. They also knew that if they witnessed any more they would not be able to get rid of their own erections before the blonde giant was sure to attack.

They kept their eyes on the far side of the field even when they heard the cries of completion. Heavy panting filled the small field and both men tried to force their steel lengths down. Shaydon wanted nothing more to grab his mate and shove his cock into his husband's arse, but he knew that if he moved, he was dead. So he wisely stayed put while Tristan whimpered in his head and whined that he wanted Shaydon now.

Shaydon continued to have a conversation with Tristan as the blonde giant and the black haired beauty cleaned themselves up. _I know that you want me right now, and trust me, I want you just as much, but you know that this is important. If I move, we are both dead, and, frankly, I am surprised that I am not already dead. _

_But Shaydon, _Tristan whined in his head.

_No. Besides you need to tell me what happened. I want to know who I have to punish and why you came here with your stomach cut open like a fillet. _

Immediately, Tristan closed his mind. He knew that it would cause too much pain to his mate. Shaydon looked at Tristan with worried eyes, but the man said nothing and did nothing except shake his head.

The conversation was stopped when a deep voice broke through the field, "Who are you? And what purpose do you have here?"

Neither Shaydon nor Tristan dared look up. Shaydon said in a polite voice, "My Lord, my name is Shaydon and this is my husband Tristan. We are from the Kingdom of the Fallen."

"Kingdom of the Fallen?" The black haired beauty said as he peeked around the blonde giant.

Shaydon dared a look up with a confused look on his face. When the blonde giant didn't strike him, he continued to look at the men. The blonde giant was standing protectively and defensively in front of the black haired beauty. The man's muscles and intimidating size made Shaydon want to run and hide.

"I am sorry my Lord, but you don't know what the Kingdom of the Fallen is?" Shaydon said quietly.

The Lord frowned, "No I do not. Am I supposed to? And why are you calling me my lord?"

Shaydon's eyes widened as he realized that the two men had no idea who they were or what they could do. He also realized that the blonde giant had no idea that he had already marked Shaydon as his own. Tristan would of course have to be marked too, but an explanation would have to be given first and the marking could be done later when everything settled down.

Neither Draco nor Harry recognized the significance of the cut, but Shaydon did. He knew full well what it meant. And when he met his husband's eyes, he knew that Tristan did too. Both wondered who exactly they were dealing with.

**I think that some of y'all are going to kill me. Just do it nicely.. Please?**

**Oh and don't forget about the mpreg thing.. You want it? Or you don't?**

**Rec. for week: **

**Mind's Eye by Galadriell www(dot)fanfiction(dot)net/s/6675009/1**

**Can't get enough submissive Harry Potter? Then go check out Jayde Alyxandre's community. It is chalk full! I have already searched my way through the 600 some stories, and it took me awhile! www(dot)fanfiction(dot)net/u/1376663 is profile link. You will find the community there. **

**Enjoy your weekend! **


	7. Chapter 7

**Hello and welcome to chapter 7! Whoop! *dances in a circle***

**So I have come bad news folks.. I have officially ran out of pre-written chapters. I swore to myself that I was always going to have at least the next 2 chapters written before I posted a chapter, but obviously that didn't work out as I planned.. So now I will need some more encouragement to find the time in my crazy ass life to write. I already find myself drifting away from the computer because scholarship applications are calling my name and lets not mention the reading of Macbeth or the Calculus homework that is sitting on my desk.. So bear with me here; I am trying. I have no plans to stop the story so don't you worry your little head about that!**

***squeals* Thank you so much for the reviews! I love you all so much, and I am completely blown away at the response that this story is getting. Thank you so much for the alerts, favorites, and everything else. Y'all are absolutely bloody AMAZING! **

**Interesting fact of the day: All porcupines float in water. Hahaha *wipes tears* Now where is a porcupine? I want to test this out.. **

**Thanks to my beta, BlackWolf2Dragoon. In case I haven't said it enough I thought that I should let you know that she is amazing. Also my thanks goes out to siriuslysiriusaboutnothing for the pre-read and help. :)**

**Onward to the chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, and I am not J.K. Rowling. Also I do not make a profit from writing this fic. Blast it all... **

Shaydon didn't know what to say. He knew that when his king sent him on the mission to find the two boys, it was to kill them without mercy and without second thoughts, but now that Shaydon had been marked, he couldn't kill the boys. He would die if he even considered doing the act. Shaydon was tongue tied, but luckily his husband was not.

"My Lord, excuse me for speaking, but we are calling you Lord because in all sense of the word, you are the new Lord of the race." Tristan murmured politely with his eyes to the ground. He was worried for a second that he would be punished for speaking in front of royalty without his dominant's permission, but relaxed when nothing happened.

"Excuse me?" Draco asked shocked. His eyebrows shot into his hair line and his mouth dropped open in a very unimpressive manner.

While Harry murmured in the background, "Great this is just what he needs to make his fat egotistical head even fatter. He is the new Lord, my arse. I cannot believe that I am going to have to deal with him strutting around like a proud peacock every single day for the rest of my life."

Draco turned around to look at his submissive with a murderous look on his face, and bared his teeth. His dragon tattoo opened its wide mouth and snapped its jaws in anger, a small flare of fire also coming out and going up Draco's temple; his black wings also flared out to the side and a wave of wind pushed Harry back slightly. Harry immediately knew that he had spoken out of line and cowered back. He bared his throat and whined in forgiveness, immediately dropping to his knees. His wings folded in close to his body and his tattoos faded in color a little.

"I will deal with you later and don't think that I have forgotten about you disobeying me in the house earlier. Your arse is mine tonight pet."

Neither Tristan nor Shaydon dared interrupt. It was dangerous to get in between an angry dominant and his or her submissive. They had learned that lesson the hard way and Tristan still had the scar that ran down his back from the angry dominant.

Draco turned sharply back around, leaving a whining and kneeling Harry on the ground before snapping, "You two get up and follow me. Now!"

Even with the fury directed at his mate and the situation flooding his body, Draco stopped and picked up his submissive mate without missing a beat. Harry's wings folded themselves into his shoulder when he felt his mate's protective embrace. He automatically wrapped his arms and legs around Draco and held on tight, not wanting to fall. Draco's wings folded themselves around Harry and inside their protective cover, Harry was shaking with fear. He had made his mate mad and he knew that he would be punished. Draco was about to take a step back towards the house when a voice said, "Excuse me, my Lord, but my mark will not stop bleeding until you lick it."

Draco whipped around, making Harry cry out at the change in position and feel a little bit sick at the rapid motion. Draco tightened his hold around Harry, his wings squeezing tighter making Harry squirm a little. The dragon tattoo started to move in agitation and the tribal tattoos that covered the man's arms and chest swirled dangerously.

"What?" Draco snapped, his patience was being tested and finally he was at his limit. Harry would have reprehended Draco for his tone, but he didn't want his arse any redder. He was pretty sure that he wouldn't be able to walk tomorrow as it was.

"I will explain what exactly the bite means once we are at wherever you are taking my mate and I, but the bite that you made will continue to bleed until you lick it to close the skin," Shaydon said as he titled his chin to show Draco the bite that he had made earlier. The bite was indeed still oozing and bleeding, Draco noted.

"Alright, come here then," Draco said impatiently as he waved his hand for the Shaydon to come towards him. Automatically, Draco's wing opened and moved to his back, folding away so they were out of the way. Draco's mouth dropped open and he felt a sliver of amusement and horror when he watched with wide eyes as the man didn't stand up and walk, but instead, crawled on his knees towards him all the while keeping his neck exposed and his eyes on the ground. _What the hell?_Draco thought as the Shaydon continued to crawl.

_You didn't say that he could walk. Since he is calling you my Lord, I am assuming that he is in a submissive type position like I am with you. He has to follow what you say to boot; otherwise he can be punished by you. While he is still a dominant in relationship between him and Tristan, he is a submissive figure to you because you have a greater power and could easily beat him in battle. _Harry supplied with a quiet voice as he nuzzled Draco's chest with a small smile.

_And how exactly do you know that?_ Draco questioned suspiciously as he looked down at his submissive curled up against his chest. _And don't think that just because you are helping me understand means that your punishment will be reduced. _

Harry sighed and grimaced lightly. _I wasn't hoping on it being reduced dominant. But I do not know exactly what the bite entails; I am only guessing that this is one of the many things that are entailed with the bite you made. I am assuming the submissive part is the same for him as it is for me. You are the dominant and we obey everything you say. Of course there are situations that we will disobey because of out own safety or the safety of our young._

_Jesus pet, where in the hell did you get all of this?_

_I just know some things naturally and other information I have found out because of the nature of our relationship and the instincts that you have made show themselves when we are together. I guess that you do not see how much your dominating presence changes me and others. Just wait until your parents see this new form; they are really going to be scared shitless. Like these two are right now. _Harry gave Draco a small smirk and rested his cheek on Draco's chest as he gazed up at his dominant with pretty emerald eyes.

Draco snorted and lightly caressed the side of Harry's face with a small smile. _Is that so? Do I scare you shitless?_

_All the time dominant._ Harry said with a smile as he leaned his cheek into the large hand that was cupping him.

_Good. _Draco looked away from Harry's beautiful face knowing fully well that his mate was trying to butter him up so that his punishment would not be so bad, but Draco needed to establish his authority further and make sure that Harry would never disobey one of Draco's commands again. Draco could afford to have Harry get hurt because he wouldn't listen to what Draco said.

_I do too listen!_ Harry whined as he looked up at Draco with wide puppy dog eyes. Harry stuck out his bottom lip, letting in wobble a bit, and his eyes started to water up a little to create the perfect innocent expression. The whole look was completely adorable and Draco knew that Harry could get anything in the world with it, but Draco was not going to fall for the dreadful puppy dog expression. Draco had already gone through years of Pansy doing the puppy dog face to try to get what she wanted, and Draco had built up immunity to the expression. Or at least he thought that he had.

_You will after tonight. I will make sure of that. _Draco said and gave Harry a quick glare to make sure that he knew the subject was closed and no going to be talked about again.

Harry let out a quick whine of fright before looking down at Shaydon who had finally arrived at the Draco's feet. The man was covered in a light sweat and breathing heavily like he had just run a mile instead of crawl a couple feet. Draco figured that the man was so tired because of the blood loss that Shaydon had experienced, not that Draco felt bad for the man or anything. The crimson wings had disappeared into Shaydon's back, and looking up Draco realized that Tristan's orange wings had also folded themselves away. Draco moved Harry to one side of his body and held him up with one hand under the man's arse. Harry snorted and was frustrated at the position he was placed in. He felt like a little kid that was being carried by his mother and frankly he didn't like it. He didn't like it one bit.

_I am not a child Draco. _

_You are to me little one so shut up and enjoy the free ride pet. _Draco reprimanded with a sharp voice and a quick slap to Harry's arse. Harry jumped and grumbled in annoyance, starting to move around to try to find a more comfortable position. He squirmed and wormed around as Draco leaned down to lick the side of Shaydon's neck after telling the man to stand up. Harry felt his cock start to get interested the more that he moved around, and the cock ring that was still restricting him was no help. In fact, all that it was pinch his cock in a very painful and frustrating manner. Harry's cock was pressed right up against Draco's side and the warmth and friction that could be achieved was very promising; he knew that Draco could feel his growing erection right against his side. After all, the man did have him sitting on his hip. Harry was annoyed that even Draco didn't even have to touch him and he would get aroused.

Harry watched with curiosity as Draco lifted his wrist to his mouth and bit down, letting his own blood flow. Harry's eyes widened and his fangs started to extend into his mouth as his nostrils flared when the scent of his mate reached his nose. Harry leaned unconsciously forward panting heavily with his mouth opening a little wider the closer that Harry got.

_It is not for you pet; you will be fed later. _Draco said as he readjusted his own body position so Harry would not be able to get the blood that he was about to give to Shaydon. Harry whined loudly when Shaydon latched onto the wrist with the open wound, and huffed loudly when Draco allowed Shaydon to take a small amount of blood before moving away.

_Dominant…Please…It smells so good and I am hungry. _

Draco rolled his eyes and lifted his wrist to Harry's mouth, wincing when Harry sank his fangs in immediately with a hungry growl and started to suck away immediately like a starving animal. Draco watched, amazed, as Harry's snake tattoo on his face started to move and slither fiercely. He looked down and noticed that the rest of his submissive's tattoos were moving also, like they were vibrating.

"I will give some of my blood to your mate later; right now I don't think that my mate is willing to share with anyone," Draco said amusedly to Shaydon as they both watched Harry continue to suck on the wound as if he was trying to eliminate the scent that Shaydon left behind when he bite down on the wrist. Draco shook his head at Harry's actions, but didn't stop him. Truthfully he wanted Shaydon's scent to be gone also. Though he did wonder why in the hell he knew that Shaydon and Tristan needed his blood.

"My Lord it is because you wanted to include us in your pack. As a new king you are going to want to find creatures that are worthy of being in your pack. We are both honored that you find us to be worthy of your pack. It is a high honor to be the first couple initiated into a king's pack," Shaydon said as he stood up and wandered over to Tristan who he helped to stand up. Draco watched with a blank expression as Shaydon picked Tristan up and cradled the man just like Draco was. Tristan didn't seem to be annoyed at the motherly action though. In fact, he seemed to enjoy it if his purr of contentment was anything to go off of.

"What do you mean that I will be looking for a pack? And why do you need my blood?" Draco asked when Shaydon was done moving Tristan. Draco waved them both forward and they started their way back towards the house. Draco cupped the back of Harry's neck and pulled the man's mouth away from his wrist. Draco cooed when Harry whined. He ran a soothing hand through Harry's unruly hair and cradled the man's head to rest under his chin. Draco never noticed when his wings folded themselves into his back and his tattoos started to calm down, their swirling and twirling stopping slowly as Draco became calmer and calmer.

Shaydon took a deep breath and ran his fingers over Tristan's back. He knew that this was going to be a long conversation, "When a new king, or lord, comes into his inheritance, there is always a mad rush to try to find the new Fallen king. A new king will only be born when the old king's powers are fading and his reign needs to come to an end. A new king needs to have advisors and warriors that are completely loyal to him and only him. These men or women are willing to die for their king and the king's consort without a second thought, and would do anything the man said without asking why or for what purpose. You are the new born king, and you will be looking for a new pack to dominant or control. I am not for certain why no one else has shown up to be claimed, but I assume that it has something to do with Ulric. He must be blocking your allure to the Fallen in the kingdom." Draco nodded in understanding and waved for Shaydon to continue.

" Naturally, we are very dominating and aggressive creatures, especially the kings. When you bit me, you marked me to become part of your pack. Tristan is obviously included in your pack now too since he is my mate. When you bit me, you took a little of my blood so you could recognize me with or without glamour and I took some of yours so other Fallen would know who I was loyal to. This helps stop fights from breaking out between the king's men and civilians because most Fallen do not mess with the king's pack; the king would rip their head off in anger if one of his pack members was injured. As we run into more Fallen you will notice that you will start to smell each one and you will mark the ones that you find worthy and useful. A lot of the Fallen that you meet will not be to your liking. We can be a very lazy race when we want to be," Shaydon smiled in amusement at Tristan's snort of exasperation.

"Anyways, just like a pack of wolves scent their area that they dominate or run, you have scented us to be a part of your pack. You have essentially claimed us as your area; if that makes sense?" Shaydon asked as he turned to look at his new Lord. At Draco's affirmative nod, Shaydon continued, "The scent that marks us as yours will only go away when we choose to leave the pack at our own free will or someone stronger, such as a new king, comes along and starts his reign, but that occurrence will not happen for many millennia now," Shaydon said politely. Draco nodded his head and didn't even mind that he had been speaking out earlier.

"Millennia?" Draco sputtered out.

"Yes, millennia. Since we are part vampire and part angel we are able to live for a hell of a long time. We are basically immortal. I guess that I should explain what we are able to do, but I feel that your mate should be awake for that discussion," Shaydon said with amusement in his voice. Draco looked down and sure enough, his little submissive had fallen asleep in Draco's arms. Harry's head was resting in the crook in Draco's neck and one arm was wrapped firmly around Draco's chest while the other was flopping against Draco's back to the beat of Draco's steps. It was just simply adorable in Draco's opinion.

They walked in silence for a while. Finally they were nearing the edge of the forest; the walk wasn't very far, but Draco was tired and the transformation that had occurred had made him exhausted. Draco stepped through the tree line and looked up at the impressive stonework that was known as his home. Even in the pitch black night Draco could see the manor plain as the day; every detail he could pick out and the grains on each stone were annoying his eyes the closer that they got to the huge wooden door that gave entrance. He wondered when his vision had changed so much; he assumed it had happened during the huge physical transformation and since so much was going on at the time, he had never even noticed.

"Have you been marked by someone before?" Draco inquired as he looked at Shaydon suspiciously as they climbed a few stairs to the door. Draco shifted Harry in his arms and placed a kiss on the crown of his head; Harry sighed contently and snuggled closer; his heavy breath could be felt through Draco's shirt.

Shaydon grimaced and warily said, "Yes my Lord I was marked by the preceding king, Ulric. I was one of his best warriors in his pack, but now that you have marked me I am a warrior for you. You are now technically the king of the Fallen, but Ulric is not a man that is known to give something up easily. I must tell you my Lord that I was originally sent to kill you and your mate by Ulric. He must have felt the power surge that you made during your creature inheritance, and I assume that he decided that he didn't want to give up his reign of power. Now that I have left the pack he will either send more warriors after us or he himself will come and hunt us down."

"How does he know that you left the pack?" Draco asked as he opened the massive wooden door with one hand and held it open with one foot. Shaydon passed through the opening with a, "Thank you my Lord," and turned around to wait for Draco. Draco shut the door with a bang and murmured a few words that Shaydon and Tristan could not hear. Unlike Harry, Tristan had managed to stay awake for the conversation. Tristan had been to too many king meetings to fall asleep during discussions. Draco walked passed Shaydon and waved him forward with a tilt of the head. They were going to the living room.

"You know how I said that each member of the pack is marked by the king?" Draco nodded, "Well the exchange of blood allows a connection to be made so that the king is able to summon his warrior or advisor with a simple thought and the king is able to feel where his members are. For instance if you were on the other side of the manor and wanted me to join you, you would be able to send me a mental message asking me to come to you and I would arrive as soon as I could. Legend has it that very powerful kings had abilities such as apparating their members to certain places or being able to feel their members' emotions. Mortimer, I believe, was able to even create new warriors with his mind. Of course these members were replicas of a pack member, but the idea of creating a new person is quite thrilling. So anyways, since the king is able to feel his pack members, he knows when a member leaves the pack or when they are in trouble. Ulric does not have any other powers than those two. Also his powers have been fading over the years. Now, I am pretty sure that he can only feel certain members of the pack."

Draco nodding his understanding, feeling overwhelmed. He wished that Harry was awake so that he was able to help understand and remember all of the information that was being said.

"I know that this is a lot of information my Lord, but remember that you are able to talk to me mentally so I can always remind you of something if need be. Do not overwhelm yourself trying to remember everything verbatim. It is not worth it."

Draco once again nodded. They had arrived at the living room. Draco was surprised that his father and mother and Severus had not come out to see what all of the ruckus was. Severus was naturally a very curious man, and Draco's mother and father liked to know what was going on in their son's life no matter how insignificant.

"Mother? Father? Severus?" Draco called out as he opened the door and walked inside. He stopped and chuckled at the sight before him. Severus was sprawled out on the couch, his arms thrown behind his head dangling over the arm of the couch while his legs were spread open wide, one was on the top of the couch while the other was almost touching the ground. Narcissa was curled up in Lucius's lap and snoring away very loudly, her head tucked up under Lucius's chin and her arms wrapped solidly around Lucius's chest. Lucius had always tried to tell Narcissa that she snored, but Narcissa denied it all the time saying that a lady never snored. Draco waved his wand and took a wizard snapshot of the pose so he could prove his mother wrong. Lucius would be so proud, and then he would murder Draco for embarrassing his wife.

"Well, it seems that tonight I am putting everyone to sleep," Draco murmured to himself and once again shifted Harry in his arms. He looked down and saw that Harry's mouth was wide open, a line of spit making its way down Harry's chin. Draco rolled his eyes and huffed in amusement.

"Mom," Draco said softly as he walked closer to his parents. He knew that Severus was a deep sleeper so he didn't even bother to wake him up; it would take too long. Narcissa didn't move. In fact, the snoring only got louder. "Mom!" Draco whispered a little louder, not wanting to scare the living daylights out of her when she woke up. Still there was no response and Draco sweared that the snoring, if possible,got evenlouder.

Shaydon lowered Tristan to the ground, but kept an arm around his husband as he chuckled in amusement at the sight before him. His Lord was leaning forward trying to wake up his mother and father, a look of exasperation and frustration on his face. His Lord's dragon tattoo flared it nostrils and flicked its tail lightly. While his Lord's consort was sound asleep in his arms. Harry's head was titled completely back, hanging over Draco's arm, with his mouth hanging wide open and a line of spit making is way down his face. Both of Harry's arms were flapping and moving whenever Draco moved.

"MOM!" Draco screamed finally fed up with trying to wake up his mother nicely.

"What?" Narcissa said as she sat up startled; her eyes wide with fear and confusion. Lucius was startled awake by Narcissa moving; he quickly waved his fingers discreetly and removed the silencing spell that he had placed around himself when Narcissa fell asleep. Severus rolled onto his side and murmured some unintelligible words about loud noises.

"I swear, you could sleep through a fucking wizard war mother," Draco said with an eye roll.

"Well excuse me young man. Do you need me to wash your mouth out with soap because believe me, Dragon, I will without hesitation." Draco paled and his eyes widened in fear.

"No mother. I am sorry."

"You are lucky that your mate is still asleep otherwise I would have him make you sleep on the couch. And how in the world is he still asleep? Even Severus is now awake from that horrendous shout you made." Draco looked down and sure enough, his little mate was still sound asleep in his arms. "And what in the world happened to you? You two look completely different now," Narcissa said as she cocked her head to the side and stared at Draco and Harry, "I like the changes though. You are very handsome now Dragon, and so is your mate."

"It is good to know that you thought I was handsome before mother," Draco snorted. "And I have no idea mother how in the world Harry slept through that; I have a feeling that it has to do with his upbringing though. But before you complain about Harry's sleeping problem, I have to say that at least he does not snore. You, on the other hand, snore like a bullhorn and sleep like the dead," Draco said with a smirk and a dangerous glint in his eyes. Lucius's eyes widened and he started making a discreet stop motion with his hand. Severus's chuckle could be heard in the background.

"I do not snore!" Narcissa exclaimed loudly looking offended. Lucius once again caught his son's eyes and pleaded for the young man to stop. Draco just merely grinned in anticipation and pulled out his waved. Severus shook his head in amusement, snorting and chuckling on his position on the couch. Lucius connected his eyes with Severus, pleading for the professor to stop Draco, but Severus just smiled evilly and sat back against the couch cushions.

"I have proof that says you do." Draco waved his wand and murmured a spell, and sure enough a little picture appeared in Lucius's lap. It showed Narcissa curled up against Lucius in his lap. It would be a very cute picture except for the fact that you could hear the loud snores coming from the picture. It sounded like a monkey whooping in the forest.

"Impossible. It must be Lucius that is making that ruckus," Narcissa denied even though she knew that it was her making that god awful noise. Her hands had gotten a little sweaty and here eyes a little wider. Lucius glared at Draco and gave him the look that said 'You are going to die a slow and painful death later.' Meanwhile, Severus was rolling on the ground, laughing loudly and clutching his stomach begging for the picture to go away. The laughing was making his stomach hurt. Even Tristan and Shaydon were getting a chuckle out of the sound that was coming from such a dainty and proper woman.

"Oh believe me mother, it is you that is making that noise," Draco sneered and then laughed as his mother pouted and looked very flustered.

"At least I do not drool!" Narcissa exclaimed at Draco and then turned towards Lucius only to wail, "Why did you tell me that I snored?"

Draco busted out laughing and Lucius looked like a deer caught in the headlights, "Well… Dear… You see… I did tell you… But you never believed me. I tried to tell you multiple times," Lucius stuttered uncertainly.

"I cannot believe you! You can expect to be on the couch for the next three nights Lucius Abraxas Malfoy!" Narcissa screeched as she stood up and marched out of the room not even acknowledging the two guests standing to the side.

Lucius raced past a smiling Draco, a sleeping Harry, a laughing Severus, and a stunned couple after his wife screaming, "Cissy! Love! I am sorry! I should have told you multiple times! Please, love! Listen to me!"

"Well that went remarkably well," Draco murmured snarkily, "Come on you two. I will show you a room which you can stay in. Severus, I will see you in the morning."

Draco left the room with Shaydon and Tristan close at his heels and Severus sitting on the ground in the living room with tears rolling down his face and an occasional chuckle escaping from his throat. _I must get a copy of that photo before Narcissa destroys it_, Severus thought to himself as he wiped the tears rolling down his face with a laugh.

**Okay so no cliffy.. Yay for me! **

**A little side note. I am now on adultfanfiction(dot)net under the same name, LostInYourThoughts. Don't go racing over there though because only 3 chapters of this story are on my profile and that is it. I will eventually have more chapters and maybe another story, but right now there is nothing! So if you feel like stalking me there too then head on over. **

**Also MPreg is now going to be in the story. That is my warning for all you squeamish people out there. **

**Rec. for Week:**

**I don't got one... (amazing grammar.. I know..) Do you have one? Please! *gets down on knees and begs* Let me know if you do!**

**Now please review! :)**

**Also Happy Single's Awareness Day (Or Valentine's Day)!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hello! *grins and waves* Surprise! I know that I told some of you that I was updating Saturday, but I got the chapter early and I realized that I won't be around Saturday.. **

**Thank you to all who wrote a review, alerted me, or favorited me! (And yes, I just made up a new word) I am so flabbergasted at the response that this story is getting; thank you so much! :) I have to give a shout out to these individauls who have just been plain awesome. TearfullPixie (I seriously owe you so cookies.), Mike the Dark princess (You are so bloody amazing!), BloodRavenMaiden (Your reviews are hilarious and always brighten my day!), SnowTigerQueen (Thanks for your help dear!), and so many others that deserve a shout out. I love all of you!**

**Now I want y'all's opinions about something. Do you want Harry to be a dark character (meaning he goes with Volde)? The light side (he stays with Dumbledore)? Or just neutral (he is no longer apart of the war)? Or do you want something completely different? Let me know! Go to my profile and vote please! I want to hear your opinions!**

**Interesting fact of the day: The longest recorded flight of a chicken is thirteen seconds. Wow.. That is a little pathetic. Not going to lie. I believe that someone should try to get a longer time for the chicken. Any volunteers? Haha! :)**

**Thank you to my beta, BlackWolf2Dragoon. She is flippin' amazing. Seriously. All mistakes are mine; not hers. **

**Disclaimer: I am not J.K. Rowling. I do not own Harry Potter. **

The sunlight streamed through the crack in the curtains and landed right in Harry's face. He murmured sleepily and rolled his head to the side, yawning widely. He frowned in confusion when he didn't feel his forehead hitting a solid chest and opened his eyes only to be met with the sight of nothing. For some reason he had already come to expect that his mate be in bed when he woke up. Harry lifted his head slightly, his neck cracking, and looked around. His snake tattoo also awoke on his forehead and stretched its neck, opening its mouth wide to show off its fangs dripping with venom.

Harry cocked his head to the side to listen for any indication that his mate was in the room, but it was deathly silent. His dominant was nowhere to be found. Harry frowned and crinkled his nose is distaste, deep indentions making their way onto his forehead. _Where is my mate?_ Harry asked himself as he went to stretch out his body wanting the sound of familiar bones cracking to fill the room. He blinked slowly, confused, when he realized that he couldn't move his arms and they were straight above his head, pulled tight to the side. _What in the hell?_ Harry wondered as he pulled against the leather straps that were wrapped around his wrists and then tied to the bed poles.

Harry tried to sit up, but the leather straps were tight enough to prevent him from moving anywhere. He lifted his head and looked down; he knew that he was butt naked under the thin sheet that was covering his frame. He didn't remember changing clothes last night. In fact, he couldn't even remember coming back from the meadow. The last thing that he remembered was Draco picking him up and then starting to talk to Shaydon about the Fallen. _I must have fallen__asleep on the way back to the house last night,_ Harry concluded as he let his head flop back against the soft bed with a flop. He knew that he wasn't going to be able to get out of the bonds unless Draco came back and undid them.

Harry wiggled around trying to get into a more comfortable position, but soon realized that he couldn't move the lower half of his legs. He could freely move his hips side to side, but the moment that he tried to move his feet or calves they stuck to the bed. Harry growled in frustration; he couldn't move the sheet to see why his legs were stuck because of the god damn leather straps that held his arms captured. He knew that his legs were eagle spread, showing everything that Harry had to offer to the whole wide world. He huffed in frustration when he realized that he was tied to the bed in a very revealing position. _God damnit Draco_, Harry growled to himself. His eyes flashed and brightened and his tattoos started to whirl dangerously.

Harry shifted his hips, immediately stopping when he felt a pressure of something in his arse. He wiggled a little more and then stopped when pleasure shot through his veins as the thing in his arse hit his prostate. _Well this is just bloody awesome!_ Harry growled in his head. He threw his head back wishing that he could fucking move something other than just his head and his hips. _I now have a plug in my arse. I am going to curse you to the furthest pits of hell when you get back, Draco. _

Harry continued to grumble to himself about stupid mates and their stupid possessive behavior that made them think that they could tie their mate to the bed and shove a plug up their arse without their permission. _I feel like a god damn dog that has been chained up because he has been a bad boy,_ Harry growled as he snapped his teeth together.

_That is exactly what is happening, pet._ Draco whispered in Harry's head with a smug voice.

_I do not want to talk to you right now. You can go fuck yourself for all that I care. Now come back to the room and untie me this instant!_ _And get this plug out my arse right now! _Harry snarled snapping his teeth once again.

Draco chuckled, _No I don't think that I will. I told you that you would be punished and this is how I decided to punish you. And, pet, you really shouldn't be a bitch to the only man that can untie you from that bed. I will be home in a couple of hours. Be a good boy and maybe I will reduce your punishment that is to come after this for mouthing off to me. _

And just like that, Draco's presence was gone from Harry's mind. Sure, it was still there, lurking in the dark depths of Harry's mind, but it was not the overwhelming feeling that it normally was. Harry snarled the sound reverberating through the room and causing some of glass items in the room to vibrate and crack. His frustration and anger was steaming inside him, eating away at his insides.

As Harry lay fuming on the bed grumbling at his dominant and murmuring about all of the different ways to kill the man, Draco was standing outside the door to his and Harry's room chuckling in amusement. He ran a hand through his hair and turned towards Shaydon; he grinned to himself a little when he saw that he had to look down to meet the man's eyes. _I like being this tall_, Draco thought to himself as the dragon on his face opened and closed its jaws in self satisfaction.

"I havegot to admit that you know what you are talking about. Harry is going to be pissed at me when I 'return', and that means that he is going to mouth off and then that means I am going to get pissed off which means that I am getting some arse tonight!" Draco exclaimed as he smirked. He felt like some evil man twirling his mustache thinking about ways to steal a girls' virginity, and he half expected an evil laugh to be heard somewhere in the manor.

"Yes it is quite amusing and very relieving the first couple times, but then your mate figures out that they can withhold sex from you. Tristan is extremely pissed to be blocked from my mind and now even if I consider doing it, he walks away pulling his chastity belt tight around his waist. And that, my friend, is not a fun thing to go through. Last time, Tristan would not let me have any for three weeks! My cock was so hard and unused I thought it was going to fall off!" Shaydon exclaimed as he moved his hands to protectively cup himself. He murmured a quiet sorry to his cock and then squeezed gently.

Draco winced and his own hands wandered down unconsciously, "I will probably only do it this one time. I don't want to take advantage of my submissive too many times. Also I don't want my balls to fall off." Shaydon chuckled and patted Draco on the shoulder, "So what else can I do as a Fallen?" Draco asked with a hint of excitement in his voice. Silence reigned throughout the room; Shaydon never replied.

Draco turned to look at his silent friend wondering why the man wasn't answered and grinned with amusement when he saw that the man was looking up at him with a look of awe and fright.

"What are you staring at? I know that I am beautiful and everything, but there is no need to drool over me," Draco said jokingly as he waved his hand in front of Shaydon's face to get him to stop staring. It was starting to get a little unnerving.

"Huh?" Shaydon asked intelligently as he shook his head to clear his thoughts.

"I asked, what you were staring at?"

"Oh, well, I was staring at you."

"Well obviously, but why?"

"Well… I just… You are so big," Shaydon said stupidly as he let his eyes roam up and down. _Good lord Draco is fucking huge_, Shaydon thought to himself as he shook his head in disbelief. Shaydon had to tilt his head back pretty far just to see the man's eyes.

"Well thank you Captain Obvious for your observation. Yourdeducting skills amaze me," Draco said with amusement coloring his voice. Shaydon blushed a little and then blushed harder when he looked at Draco and saw the man standing there with a little smirk on his face and one eyebrow raised elegantly.

"Well it is just that you are the biggest Fallen that I have ever come across in all my years of living. I mean most dominants are Harry's size, and I always thought that they were big. But you…You are just fucking huge," Shaydon said astonished.

"Well thank you, I guess," Draco chuckled, embarrassed a little, "Anyways before this all started, I wanted to know what else I could do as a Fallen?"

Shaydon nodded and cleared his throat, "Well until you take the block off of your mind, we can't really do anything. The minute that you try to do something such as call Tristan or I, the block would be gone and your mate would be able to hear you again. And judging by the growls and snarls coming from your room right now, I do not think that you want to drop the block anytime soon," Shaydon said warily as he glanced at the door. Draco winced when another loud snarl came through the door and wished in the back of his head that his mate wouldn't be too mad at him. Then again maybe Draco did want his mate pissed.

"Yeah I will not be going in there for a while. Come on lets go find your husband. I want to know why he was all bloody last night and what Harry did to save him. I am so confused about the damn thing that I don't know which way is up and which way is fucking down," Draco said as he turned away from the door and waved Shaydon forward.

Somewhere in the Manor Narcissa yelled, "Language Dragon!"

Draco rolled his eyes and stuck his finger down his throat, gagging in disgust at the request. He was, after all, a teenager. "Sorry mother!"

Shaydon grinned and shook his head. He quickly raced down the hall to catch up to Draco who was already almost to Shaydon and Tristan's room. Shaydon hoped that Tristan would be ready to tell his story to someone else; it was pretty personal. Then again, Tristan would now do anything for Draco and Harry since they had saved his life; they owned them a life debt. One that would be hard to repay.

Shaydon growled in fury as he thought back to last night. He had just about torn apart the room that the Malfoy's were letting them stay in because he was so mad. He couldn't believe that the king betrayed him like that. And then for them too… Shaydon broke off the thought. It hurt too much to think about. He couldn't believe that it had even happened, but Tristan had showed him the scars and the memories. Not that he wouldn't have believed his mate without them.

"Why do I always crave my mate so fiercely?" Draco's voice broke Shaydon's dark thoughts.

"Huh?" Shaydon asked having not heard the question. They rounded the corner and Shaydon got a little hop in his step realizing that he was getting closer to his mate. Unconsciously, he sped his steps up, but slowed down when he saw that Draco was not going to walk any faster. He didn't want to pass his Lord and be punished for his disrespect.

"I always want to take Harry. I walk into a room and I want to pound him into submission showing that I am the dominant in the relationship. I didn't realize that I craved him that much until now. It is killing me right now to be walking away from Harry knowing that he is upset with me because of something that I did. Guilt is already making its way into my system. I can only hope that I can last long enough to let Harry cool down before I go inside the room. And when I am in the room it is like I cannot get enough of his body. I mean, we basically had sex in front of you two a couple of hours ago and I am already ready to sink my teeth into his soft supple neck and pound my cock into his tight arse." Draco trailed off as his eyes glazed over. Shaydon cleared his throat respectfully and waited until Draco managed to calm down.

"We are naturally very sexual creatures by nature, but I believe that your mate is close to the mating season which will cause you to want to be near him all the time. When Harry is not in mating season, which is once a year, in order for your relationship with your mate to be healthy, you will need to penetrate your mate at least once a day. Often you will find that your mate will be in a better mood if it is twice a day," Shaydon wiggled his eyebrows at Draco in a suggestive manner making Draco roll his eyes, "Anyways, back to the desire to your mate that you feel. Since you are the new Lord of the Fallen, you are only going to be completely sexually satisfied when you have successful managed to produce an heir. Your creature side wants to make sure that you have a back-up plan of sorts in case something happens to you. So basically I am saying that Harry's body had been forced to go into its mating season because of your creature's fear of something bad happening, and in order for that to go away completely you will need to produce an heir."

"Hold on just one blooming second. You are saying that I have to knock up Harry in order for this feeling to go away?" Draco exclaimed as a look of fear settled onto his face.

Shaydon shook his head, "No, I am not saying that at all. Most couples wait a couple years and then have a child. The feeling that you have is something that you can deal with and live with for the rest of your life if need be. It is just uncomfortable and a little annoying, but it will go away once the mating season is over. Most mating seasons only last around a week so you don't have to suffer that long. Tristan and I have dealt with the mating season for many years and we had never tried to consummate a child until this year. Obviously it was a wrong decision to try to have a child," Shaydon's voice broke and his face crumpled with pain. Draco automatically wandered closer to his friend and placed a comforting hand on the man's arm.

"Are you okay?" Draco asked with concern plain in his voice.

Shaydon took a deep breath and shakily let it out. Giving Draco a wary smile, he said, "Yes, I will be eventually."

"If you don't mind me asking, what happened?"

"It is not my place to tell you. Tristan, if he wants too, will tell you the story. Also I have a feeling that I would try to tear something apart once again if I were to tell you the story. It is still too fresh in my mind."

Draco warily looked at Shaydon and nodded his consent after a moment of studying the man. He hadn't noticed before but now he noticed that Shaydon looked worn out and tired. He had a slight slump to his step and he didn't hold himself up as well as he had yesterday. Draco patted the man on the back softly and stopped in front of the doors that led to Shaydon and Tristan's room.

Shaydon glanced at the door with surprise. He had not been expecting to come to his room that fast; the manor was a big house after all. Shaydon pushed open the door and called out his lover's name softly. He heard Draco step in behind him and quietly close the door, but he paid no attention. He was sadly staring at his mate who was curled up in the middle of the king sized bed sobbing into the blankets that covered his naked, frail body. Shaydon automatically felt his body being pulled to his hurt mate andeasilyhe found that only Tristan could bring out, he lifted the small man into his lap and curled his arms around the heaving frame.

Since Shaydon's job was to notice when his Lord was doing something, in the back of Shaydon's mind, he felt Draco's shield come down and a quiet voice ask for Harry to calm down and come to Shaydon and Tristan's room. Shaydon closed off his mind to his Lord when he heard Harry start to curse Draco to the gates of hell and then proceeded to yell and scream with all of his might. Shaydon made a mental note to make sure that he taught Draco how to block his thoughts from his pack members. And then Shaydon completely forgot about everything else but his mate who was whimpering and crying in pain. Shaydon let his crimson wings come out of his back and his tattoo, a blood red lion, appear on his face with the marking of Draco's pack following onto his arms and chest. He let out a reassuring purr as Tristan immediately calmed down once he felt the comforting presence that was his mate.

Tristan nuzzled Shaydon's neck and tried to purr back to let his mate know that he was okay, but he was far from okay. Shaydon pulled his little mate close and wrapped his wings around the skinny frame, purring loudly and running his soft hands up and down his naked mate's back. Shaydon leaned his head back, his neck open for his mate, and encouraged Tristan to sink his teeth into his neck. When Tristan wouldn't, Shaydon took his fingers and pried open Tristan's mouth and then, keeping Tristan's jaw open, pushed the fangs into his skin. Shaydon purred deeply in satisfaction when Tristan started to suck like a newborn pup.

Draco watched the two mates with sad eyes. He had managed to get Harry to calm downenough and now his pet was on his way to the room. Draco had ordered for a house-elf to let Harry out of his binds, but ordered Harry not to take the plug out. Of course, Harry was not a happy camper about that, but he would obey because he didn't want to end up in more trouble. Draco peered into Harry's mind and saw that his pet was quickly walking down the hall. He wanted to chucklewhen he saw that the front buttons on the man's shirt were in the wrong holes. _He must not have looked at himself before he walked out of the room_, Draco said to himself amused.

_I am almost there dominant. Are they okay?_ Harry asked worried about Shaydon and Tristan.

_Shaydon is feeding Tristan right now, but they are both emotionally distraught and not in their right minds. Tristan will be needing some help; I am not for sure what happened to make him this way, but whatever it was, was not good. _Draco said as he continued to study the feeding couple. Tristan was not really visible, the crimson wings hiding most of his naked body. Shaydon was rocking Tristan's small form back and forth, alternating between murmuring sweet nothing and purring in comfort and reassurance.

A door opened quietly and closed with a click, and then Draco felt strong arms wrap around his torso. Harry placed a kiss to Draco's shoulder and then pushed his head in between Draco's chest and arm so that he could see the couple of the bed, but was not in front of Draco in case Shaydon became possessive and attacked for some strange reason.

_You are learning fast pet. I like that. _Draco said with a small but strained smile as he pressed a chaste kiss to Harry's lips. He reached around with one arm to Harry's arse and with a growl of pleasure and approval felt the plug nestled in between Harry's cheeks. Harry shivered and let out a small moan when Draco nudged the plug with his fingers. Draco pulled Harry's body to the front and pressed his body length up against Harry's back. With strong hands he reached down and cupped Harry's arse, squeezing lightly.

Harry hummed and turned around to press his lips once again to Draco's lips as Draco nudged the plug again with his thumbs. _You like that pet?_ Draco asked with a husky voice.

_Of course I do dominant. You are the one doing it after all. _Harry said with a smile. Draco chuckled but didn't say anything back. A whimper of pain had Harry and Draco turning back towards the crying couple. Tristan had stopped feeding and was curled up in Shaydon's lap, nuzzling the thigh in front of him. Shaydon's wings had retreated a little so that Draco and Harry were able to see inside the cave the wings made. _If we were not their Lords we would not be able to see this._ Harry said in a quiet voice.

_What makes you think that pet?_ Draco asked as he ran his fingertips up and down Harry's arm. He nudged Harry forward and they slowly walked towards the bed.

_What dominant would allow another dominant to be around their hurting mate? If I was hurt you wouldn't let anyone near me, but Shaydon is letting us near Tristan because he knows that we are above him. He cannot defeat us so he isn't going to try to upset us. He also knows that you need to mark Tristan to become part of the pack. _

Draco nodded, _Makes sense little one. I guess it will be very helpful to have you around. _Draco licked a line up Harry's neck and pushed his nose into Harry's hair breathing in deeply. Draco felt his stomach growl in hunger and his gums tingle as his fangs tried to make their way out. _I am going to need to feed from you later on today._

Harry nodded, _I will remind you dominant, but for now let's focus on Shaydon and Tristan. _

They continued to walk towards the bed, Draco pushing Harry along. Draco had noticed absent mindedly that the closer he got to the bed, the wider Shaydon's wings went apart. Draco stopped Harry a couple of feet from the bed and pulled the submissive behind his thick body before moving any closer. He wanted to make sure that his mate was protected. Draco stopped and reached around to wrap one arm around Harry so that his mate couldn't move. Draco cocked his head to the side and studied Tristan intently; his instincts flared with an idea. _I have this feeling that marking Tristan will help him. _Draco murmured to Harry.

_You will do the right thing no matter what. _Harry said as he nuzzled the back of Draco's back. Draco snorted and rolled his eyes.

_What is with you are trying to butter me up today? You know that your punishment is already set in stone. Sure it has been pushed back a couple times, but you are not getting out of it. _

_Damn._ Harry pouted against Draco's back as he leaned forward to reach for Tristan. _I will try to get out of it no matter what. I think that I have been punished enough today. You tied me to a bed for heaven sakes! _

Draco reached with one hand and ran it through Harry's dark locks. _Not now pet. We will deal with this later. _

Draco then turned his attention back to the hurting couple before him. He eyed Shaydon before gently placing a hand on Tristan's arm. Shaydon growled low and bared his teeth a little. Draco form shifted automatically, his fangs falling from his gums and his wings springing from his back. Draco bared his fangs and hissed, watching with satisfaction when Shaydon backed down without hesitation and let Draco continue.

Draco cooed a little at Tristan when he felt the man's pain emitting in waves. _Shift into your form pet. _Draco ordered to Harry as he wrapped his strong arms around Tristan to hold him in place and lowered his mouth to the man's neck. With a quick look at Shaydon, Draco bit down and pulled away just as fast. Tristan wailed in pain and Draco gave a lick to the wound, running his tongue over a couple more times to make sure that the pain would stop. For some reason, Draco didn't want his pack mate to be in any more pain than he already was.

Draco handed over Tristan to Shaydon who was eagerly eyeing his mate with wide and pain filled eyes. Shaydon immediately took Tristan and wrapped his wings tightly around the quivering form, cooing softly in reassurance and nuzzling Tristan's neck. Shaydon licked the bite mark that Draco had made as if he was trying to get rid of Draco's scent.

Draco turned around after making sure that Tristan was calming down and saw his mate standing back a couple feet with his wings tucked in closely to his body and his tattoos swirling. His eyes glimmered in the dim light and a piece of black hair was close to falling in his eyes. _My mate is beautiful_, Draco thought to himself as he walked forward.

_Dominant?_ Harry asked with a tilt of his head.

Draco cocked an eyebrow as he stopped in front of Harry and brushed the hair out of his face. Harry smiled at the action. _Yes, pet?_

_I think I know what happened to Tristan. _

Draco smiled in amusement and ran his hand through Harry's locks again. _What do you think happened to him love?_

_I think that he lost his baby, dominant. _

Draco froze; his hand stopping halfway through Harry's dark hair. _Why didn't I think of that?_ Draco thought to himself as his face collapsed into a frown and he unconsciously pulled Harry closer.

_You would have figured it out eventually, dominant. No need to worry about your level of intelligence. _

Draco snorted and carded his hand through the locks once again. With a frown on his face he turned his body, pulling Harry with him, to face Shaydon and Tristan. They both stared at the Fallen couple wondering what they were supposedto do to help.

**Okay truthfully.. How many of you saw that coming? Haha!**

**Please remember that I want your opinion on Harry. Should he be dark? Light? Or neutral? Look at profile and vote please!**

**Don't forget to review! :)**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hello to all! I am baaaack! Haha :) **

**So sorry for all of the emails and repostings.. For some reason, fanfiction just didn't want to put this up *pouts* So this is my 4th try.. Hopefully it is a success. **

**I want to personally thank all of you for your unwaivering support and kind words; I cannot express how humbled I was by your concern and I am getting a little teary eyed right now. Thank you, from the bottom of my heart, for your support. Often on the bad days, I would go back and re-read y'alls words and the day wouldn't be so bad anymore. The funeral was sad, but good. The stories that were told made me laugh and cry at the same time. The pain is still there, but it is getting a little bit better every day. At the bottom of this chapter you will find a story called "The Starfish Story." It was on the back of my friend's funeral program, and I wanted to share it with y'all. *wipes tears* Okay lets move on. **

**Thank you to OnlyInDarknessCanWeSee and GriffinFlight for pointing out my mistake in Chapter 8.. Haha I didn't even notice it dears, so thank you! :) I will go back and fix it. **

**So y'all voted and I thought about it, and I have decided that Harry will be... Dark! Well not completely dark because, frankly, I can't see him as the type to kill anyone. But he will not be on the Light side starting now! This chapter in fact. Get ready for a shock of your lifetime (or maybe not a lifetime...)**

**Interesting Fact of the Day: A pig's orgasm lasts for 30 minutes. Jesus, I wish I was a pig.. Haha! **

**Thank you to BlackWolf2Dragoon for her awesome beta work! And also to SnowTigerQueen for the pre-read. I owe her like a giant cookie or something because that girl calmed my fears and reassured me that I wasn't going crazy. She also encouraged me to do what I love, which is writing, in order to help with the pain. I cannot thank her enough for listening to be babble on about my crappy days. So this chapter is dedicated to her. **

**Disclaimer: I am not J.K. Rowling, and I do not own Harry Potter. **

"I think that we should go outside! It is such a pretty day!" Harry exclaimed as he continued to pet Tristan in a soothing manner. Tristan cooed sadly and buried his face in Shaydon's thigh at the suggestion. Shaydon let out a purr of comfort, and Draco rolled his eyes in exasperation feeling the need to throw his hands up in the air in frustration. They had been sitting in Shaydon and Tristan's bed for the past couple hours, and so far they had gotten no where. Tristan was still blubbering about, and it was starting to get on Draco's nerves. Draco didn't mean to sound like a bastard, but in truth, he was one.

Luckily, they had managed to get Tristan calm enough to stop sobbing with fear at every movement that they made. Draco and Harry had pulled their wings in and climbed onto the bed long ago though Draco fangs were still out in case Shaydon got a little too wild. Draco knew that Tristan would come before Harry in Shaydon's eyes. Draco felt a little sympathy for the man because Shaydon was not able to retract his wings. Tristan was still scared and until he managed to fully calm down, Shaydon's wings, fangs, and tattoos would be fully shown. _Good lord. This is taking forever. Tristan just needs to calm the fuck down already. _

Harry glared at Draco at the passing thoughts, and cooed comfortingly to Tristan. Harry, on the other hand, was very concerned about Tristan. The man had been through a lot these past couple days, and Draco acting like this was a waste of time was not helping. Harry wanted to chew out Draco within an inch of his life, but he knew that he couldn't and that was what made it so god damn frustrating.

_Pet?_ Draco said silently as he went to stand up from the bed.

_Yes?_ Harry said back shortly, his voice sharp and bitter.

_We are going now. Shaydon will take care of this besides you still need to be punished. _

Harry felt his anger overflow. Harry growled and his eyes glowed as he bared his fangs at Draco and hissed. _We are not leaving!_

Draco backed; he felt his own dominant side coming out as Harry continued to defy his orders. Draco bristled and bared his fangs, smiling in satisfaction when Harry immediately backed down a little. _Excuse me? If I say that we are going to leave then we are going__to damn well leave pet, and you will do well to remember that. Now let's go Harry._ Draco stood up and waited for his pet to follow his orders. Draco growled when he saw that Harry made no movement to follow though.

_I already told you dominant that I am not leaving. I have already been punished for my mistakes, and I am needed by Tristan and Shaydon right now. _

_Already been punished?_ Draco exclaimed and chuckled._ You, pet, have not yet felt what it means to be punished. Now get off your arse right now, and come with me this instant. If you thought that having a cock ring around your prick was bad, just wait until we get back to our room. I will make you beg for forgiveness and mercy._

Harry was conflicted. His submissive side was crying and begging for forgiveness already, but Harry didn't want to listen to it right now. He wanted to defy Draco. He wanted to care for Tristan right now. Harry was no one's bitch. He let his anger and fury take over.

_You punished me this morning dominant when you tied me to the bed and then shoved a plug up my arse, which, I must remind you, is still in right now. I listen to your orders and have yet to truly question you. I know that you are the dominant in this relationship and I do not challenge you for it, but I am drawing a line here. I am no one's bitch and I am certainly not yours to order about whenever you feel like it. I will not blindly follow orders because you feel the need to exert your power! And I will not stand aside and let someone important to you and I suffer because you are being too thickheaded and stubborn to see that someone needs your help!_ _I may obey you, but I am no someone that will be pushed around! I have feeling, thoughts, and opinions and you better damn well learn to care about them or so help me god, I will kick your bloody arse all the way to kingdom come! _Harry chest heaved as he tried to catch his breath. He was so angry at his dominant right now. It was like liquid fire flowing through his veins.

A few more deep breaths and Harry realized what he had just done. His submissive side was screaming at him for making their dominant so mad, and then to say those things. He had gone against his mate's wishes! Harry was such a bad mate. He deserved to be punished. Harry immediately cringed and went to move Tristan from his lap so that he could get down on his hands and knees and crawl to Draco, but he froze when he heard someone start to laugh heartily. Harry looked up in surprise and felt his mouth drop open in shock when he saw that it was indeed his mate that was laughing.

Draco was clutching his stomach and was struggling to breathe properly. Harry watched with concerned eyes as Draco continued to laugh, only able to slowly start calming down when Harry made a whimper like noise. Harry was so confused, angry, and hurt. Shaydon stared at Draco like he was crazy while Tristan was still struggling to stay in Harry's lap. Draco ran a hand through his hair and took a deep breath, letting it out with a whoosh as he let out his last chuckle. He looked down at his confused mate and leaned forward to press a chaste kiss to Harry's lips. _Oh Salazar, that has to be one of the most entertaining things that I have watched in a while. Harry, pet, I should be the one asking for your forgiveness. I was out of line and I thank you for having the courage to bring me back inside my limits. _

Harry blinked in shocked. _Oh well, I accept your apology and yes you are forgiven. Just don't let it happen again. I do not like the panic feeling that I got by going against you. _

_I will try my best pet, but please do not hesitate to tell me if I am out of line again. I will never punish you for speaking your mind. If it is important then I give you permission to speak freely without a fear of being punished. Besides, I like you having a spark. It reminds me of our time in Hogwarts as we argued like children, and how much fun we are going to have when we go back. _

_Thank you dominant. I appreciate it, and I will not take advantage of your trust. _Harry kissed Draco one last time as he pulled Tristan's small body into his lap, ignoring Shaydon's warning growl at the action. Harry nuzzled Tristan's neck and then lightly licked the red wound that Draco had made only a couple of hours ago. Draco settled himself back onto the couch and moved to sit behind Harry, who automatically leaned backwards onto the strong and wide chest. Harry hummed at the warmth that filled his body at the contact with his dominant, and purred to both Draco and Tristan. Neither Draco nor Harry noticed that Shaydon was able to pull his wings in.

_I know that you won't pet._ Draco smiled as he grabbed Harry's chin so that he could turn the man's head and rub noses with Harry. Harry glanced up and watched at a slither of smoke made its way out of the dragon's nose on Draco's face. He smirked at the action and then focused back on Tristan.

Tristan was leaning, relaxed, up against Harry's wide chest. The man's eyes were closed and his chest was moving every once in a while as he took a deep breath. Harry sighed and leaned further back into Draco's embrace. Harry didn't mind the weight of Tristan leaning against him; truthfully, it felt good. It made Harry think that he was taking care of someone and doing some good for once in his life.

Harry was momentarily startled when he felt a presence lay down on his leg and curve their body to his leg. He looked down and saw Shaydon clutching his leg close looking like he wasn't going to be moving anytime soon. Shaydon cooed in misery and buried his face in Harry's thigh. Harry moved one of his hands to rest on Shaydon's head and then closed his eyes once again as the comforting presence of his mate's tight embrace and his friends' grips lulled him to sleep.

* * *

A wrinkled hand reached up and plucked off half moon shaped glasses, a sigh of frustration coming from a mouth surrounded by a heavy white beard. Dumbledore rubbed his eyes and scowled at the parchment in front of him when the words didn't change to better suit what he wanted. He still didn't see how it was possible. He had made sure that nothing like this would ever happen by performing that spell. He had made so many sacrifices, and now this is how he is repaid. He had researched and researched and determined that this was the best solution. _Obviously, something went wrong, but where?_ Dumbledore thought to himself as he perched his chin in his palm and contemplated.

Dumbledore threw his glasses onto his desk and sat back in his desk with a huff. He couldn't think of where his plan could have gone wrong. It had been performed and planned perfectly. And now to have this happen. This was going to ruin everything. With a scowl, Dumbledore stood up and moved to the fireplace at a hurried pace while Fawkes watched with knowing eyes as Dumbledore threw the floo powder and screamed for a location that Fawkes had never heard of before. With a green flash, Dumbledore was gone. Fawkes ruffled his feathers in unease and cocked his head to the side as he contemplated what he should do.

A quick flick of his wings and he glided to the headmaster's desk. Curious, Fawkes looked at the parchment that had made Dumbledore's feathers so ruffled. Each word had Fawkes' unease growing, and he realized just how far the headmaster had gone. Fawkes squawked in alert when he finished and immediately took flight.

* * *

He was insanely hot for some reason. Harry looked around and saw that he was in the middle of a desert. _Well that explains why I am hot, but why in the bloody hell am I in the desert?_ Harry thought to himself as he shifted his weight from one foot to the other. Harry almost toppled over. Something heavy was on his head. A turban Harry realized when he reached up with one hand and felt the cloth like material. Harry went to take the turban off when he all of the sudden froze. The cloth that covered his head was the only clothing that he had on. He was butt naked in the middle of a desert with a turban on his head. _What in the bloody hell is happening?_ Harry screamed in his head as he hastily covered himself and started to turn in circles to see if anyone was around to see his naked arse.

There was nothing but sand around him; a golden shade of sand that seemed to blind Harry when he looked directly at it. Harry had never been to the beach before and found that the feeling of sand squeezing itself between his toes was interesting. In a good way, Harry concluded.

"_They are coming young one. Prepare yourself_," A voice hissed overhead with a husky and sharp voice.

"What? Who? Where the fuck are you?" Harry exclaimed as he turned around in circles glaring with all that he was worth. When Harry saw no one he scowled furiously and yelled, "Draconius Lucius Malfoy! I am going to kick your bloody arse when I find you! I can't believe that you are playing a prank on me right now. You bloody arse eating, two timing bastard! Come down here right now!" Harry's chest heaved as he flailed his arms about and stomped his foot to get his point across.

The voice chuckled deeply and hissed, _"Oh young one, you are utterly amusing. I hope that I meet you again. Protect your mate young one. He is the one that will change what is meant to be changed. Though you must always be able to reign him in. He will have his times where he feels the need to be a little…exuberant."_

Harry blanched. His face was scrunched up in confusion and discomfort, "What? Who are you? What are you talking about?"

"_So many questions that I cannot answer right now. We will meet soon enough young one and all questions will be answer. Be patient for now young one."_

"That does not answer my questions at all," Harry said with a huff as he crossed his arms and glared up at the sky.

"_Oh yes. I must compliment myself on my pick. You are absolutely adorable and so full of fire and life."_

"Your pick? Look buddy I don't know who you think you are, but I can tell you right now that I am not some type of meat that you pick out from a meat market. You can kiss my arse if you think that I am your fucking pick," Harry said viciously as he glared at the sky with a menacing expression. Instinctively, Harry bared his teeth even though he didn't have any fangs and childishly turned his back towards where he thought the voice was sounding from.

The voice broke out in chuckles once again, _"Well aren't you a little spitfire. I apologize young one; I did not mean to offend you. I merely meant that the creature inheritance that you received from me was a wise choice. And I cannot answer your questions right now because it would stop the natural flow of your true destiny. If you follow the right path then all questions will be answered young one."_

"Why the hell didn't you say that in the first place?" Harry said with a sheepish voice as he turned around once again and looked curiously at the sky, his eyes constantly searching.

"_Because, young one, that would have been too simple. I like to make things more complicated. It makes life interesting."_

Harry huffed, "It makes life a pain in my arse is what it does."

A soft, ghostly touch on his cheek had Harry flinching back.

"_You have so much to learn young one."_

"Don't we all?" Harry said as he looked around once again warily.

"_Yes. You assume correctly. You, young one, are going to have to learn much in a short amount of time, and for that, I am sorry."_

"It is okay," Harry murmured confused beyond belief.

"_I have been with you for too long. I must go young one. Remember to trust your instincts at all times, and help your mate in any way possible. You are stronger than you like to think young one."_ And with that the voice was gone and Harry was once stuck standing in the middle of a desert butt naked and wearing a turban.

"Oh bloody hell, that pervert saw me naked!" Harry exclaimed as he glared once again at the sky.

* * *

Dumbledore stepped through the fire with his head held high and his robes billowing around him. He smiled to himself, breathing in deeply. Though he would never admit it, he loved coming home to this place. The palace was beautiful, and the men had learned long ago that they were not to challenge him in any way. After all, Dumbledore was the lover of their king.

"Where is Ulric?" Dumbledore demanded harshly as he looked around at the scrambling men. Normally Dumbledore would have smiled with amusement at the flustered men, but today he was not happy with his lover. It was, after all, Ulric's fault that this whole mess started.

Dumbledore did manage, however, to get a little amusement out of the situation when every single Fallen warrior froze, bowed, and then snapped to attention when he spoke. It felt so good to have that kind of power, especially over such a wild and commanding creature. The warriors answered collectively, "In his chamber, sir."

Dumbledore nodded and turned towards the chamber walking away without so much as a thank you. The Fallen warriors were used to it by now though; Dumbledore had been coming here for years and had never taken the time to get to know them.

Dumbledore walked swiftly to the very familiar bed chamber and aggressively opened the door, letting it slam against the granite wall with a crack. He watched with impassive eyes as his lover gracefully lifted his head from the woman's supple neck, her blood flowing down his chin and neck. Dumbledore stared hard at the man, but Ulric just rolled his eyes and held up one finger, the universal sign to give him a minute and then latched his mouth back onto the woman's bleeding neck.

Dumbledore huffed impatiently and leaned against the door frame to wait for Ulric to finish draining the girl. He tugged at his beard as he watched, with stormy eyes, his lover continued to swallow gulp after gulp of life sustaining blood from the girl; not a drop was left in her body when he was done. That was the deal after all. If Ulric needed to feed and Dumbledore wasn't around to feed him, then he had to kill the human he was feeding off of. Dumbledore didn't want stupid Muggles getting in the way of his relationship. They had had this arrangement for years and it had been working perfectly for years; there was no sense in changing it.

Ulric had aged, then again so had Dumbledore. Ulric's once brown luscious locks had turned a silvery grey. They framed his face perfectly and seemed to highlight his pale skin. His face had gained lines from frowning, very little were from laughing. The years had been hard on Ulric, and the pressure from ruling a hidden Kingdom had forced Ulric's body to age faster than normal for his species. Sure, the man was already a couple of centuries old when they had met, but Ulric should have another millennia or two in him. Dumbledore knew that his love should not be aging this fast. Dumbledore sighed and looked at his love once again.

They had met so many years ago while Dumbledore was drowning in despair over the loss of his family. Dumbledore could still to this day remember the excitement and wonder he felt when he first met Ulric. Ulric had lifted him up and helped him move on from his sister's death. He still, to this day, didn't know how he would have survived without Ulric's love and support.

"I am assuming that you need something since you arrived at a not so normal time," Ulric drawled as he carelessly let the lifeless body of the woman fall onto his bed. He snapped his fingers once, and a Fallen servant came scurrying past Dumbledore with a frightened expression. The servant bowed quickly at Ulric, collected the body, and was out the door before Ulric could snap at the man for being too slow.

"I want to know why you lied to me," Dumbledore asked as he stalked into the room, slammed the door shut, and glared at his lover.

Ulric stood up gracefully, stretched like a cat, and then looked quizzically at Dumbledore, "Lied? My love, I have never lied to you since the day that we met. Why would I start now?"

"Then why in the hell has Harry Potter disappeared from his house? Why have his relatives been found dead, drained of every last drop of blood? You told me that this wouldn't happen! You said that if we did the spell then Harry would never get his inheritance, but now… Oh god now, you have cocked everything up, and I have to deal with the reprimands!" Dumbledore exclaimed as he flailed his arms about. His magic slowly swirled around him as he continued to get more and more upset. He didn't understand why Ulric lied to him. Ulric has never lied to him, and now for him to have betrayed him so deeply… It was painful.

"I did not lie to you. The spell did prevent Harry's inheritance. There is no way that it did not work. I have used that spell many times in my life and it has always worked. No, there is no way that the spell failed," Ulric said wisely as he walked towards his love and tried to coo to settle him down.

"Do not do that right now! I need to try to figure out what went wrong, and you calming me down will not help," Dumbledore said as he pushed his lover away and walked towards the spaciously window only to stare out. Silence permeated the room for a while. Ulric gave his love the space that he needed, even though he stared concerned at the man. Dumbledore looked tired, ragged, and worn down. His eyes didn't hold their usual sparkle that they got when they saw Ulric, and his robes were hanging off of his body like they didn't fit him. Ulric wondered when Dumbledore ate last.

"Love, why don't we think about something else for a while and maybe an answer will come to us if we forget," Ulric said as he walked towards Dumbledore and placed a hand on his back. When Dumbledore nodded his consent, Ulric gently guided him back towards the bed and made Dumbledore sit on the edge.

Dumbledore sighed, "What has been happening around here? The warriors were running around like chickens with their heads cut off so something must have happened."

Ulric swallowed hard and nodded, "Yes something has indeed happened. There was a pulse of energy a couple days ago that is only made when a new Fallen King comes into his powers. I am sending my warriors after him; I am not losingmy reign right now. Things have just settled down in the lands. Also one of my warriors has left my pack; I still don't know why. It seems that something is blocking me, but I managed to get a hold of his husband quick enough and punished the couple, though the husband has disappeared now as well."

Dumbledore sighed loudly and ran his hands over his face, frustrated, "It seems that we both have more problems in our hands than we know what to do with."

Ulric hummed and reached out with one hand to grab a hold of Dumbledore's hand. He squeezed lightly and smiled when Dumbledore squeezed back. Ulric knew that they would figure these problems out and everything would go back to being perfect. He would not accept anything less, and he would sacrifice anyone in his Kingdom to get what he wanted. And what he wanted, was the new King dead.

**Okay.. I am a little creeped out with myself for making Dumbledore have a lover! *faints* I can't believe that I did it either.. Shocking. But I will assure you that there will be no smut scences between the two! I could not handle writing that... *shivers* Anyone feel the betrayal coming on? I sure do!**

**But I do think that it is been far too long without so good smut, so you can expect some smut between my favorite two boys next chapter.. Anyone want anything specific? *wiggles eyesbrows* Kinky? Sweet? Or just down right dirty? *grins evilly* Oh this will be a fun thing to write.. **

**Let me know what you think!**

**And now for some side notes. kitmistress adopted ladythik's Dark Desire. I jumped on the chance and PM'd the girl, and the story isn't posted yet, but it will be put up soonish.. *fist pumps air* **

**I recommend reading: A Contrast of the Heart and Soul by Loola-Bye and A Curious Nature by CondemnedForLife. Both are on my favorites list. Anyone have a recommendation for me? Please! *pouts and begs***

**And now last but not least.**

"The Starfish Story" By Unknown

A young boy walked along a stretch of beach skimming shells into the waves. As he walked, the boy noticed the distant figure of an old man. Curious to see what the man was doing, he dropped his shells and ran through the sand.

As he approached, the boy noticed the man repeatedly picking up objects and throwing them beyong the breaking surf. The boy also noticed that the sand was strewn with thousands of starfish, washed ashore by the out going tide.

The boy watched the man repeat his actions of returning starfish to the cool waters before they became lifeless, baked by the noonday sun. The boy spoke. "I see you throwing starfish into the ocean. Why are you doing that?"

"To make a difference," replied the man.

"Surely," said the boy, "with thousands of starfish all over the beach what possible difference could you make?"

The man smiled knowingly as he reached for yet another starfish. As he tossed it far from the shore, he said, "It makes a difference to this one, son - it makes a difference to this one."

The boy left the man and thought about his words. As he walked along the beach, once again alone, he began picking up objects- tossing them into the sea. However, instead of sea shells this time, they were starfish. The boy was returning them to their home.

He learned a powerful lesson that day. He discovered that he too could make a difference.


	10. Chapter 10

***peeks out from behind couch* Hello? Anyone there *dodges flying objects* Yes well okay.. I surrender!**

**Yes it was a long time to wait for an update, and I sincerly apologize, but my life was crazy. I had projects, research papers, finals, graduation, a new job, volunteering, track, and god knows what else eating up my time. I could barely breath that I was so swaped. So I am very sorry, but real life got in the way and was a bitch. **

**And because of real life I have yet to reply to reviews.. So know that I love all of you and I thank you so much for leaving me a review. **

**My thanks to my fantastic beta BlackWolf2Dragoon; she managed to get this baby done before she left for her trip so I must thank her. My thanks to kitmistress and SnowTigerQueen for the pre-read. I apologize for any mistakes; they are mine and not my beta's mistakes!**

**Interesting Fact of the Day: 27% of U.S. male college students believe life is "A meaningless existential hell." Ummm.. I wonder what girls think then? Also I wonder if the site where I am getting these facts from is reliable... I think NOT!**

**Disclaimer: I am not J.K. Rowling. I do not own Harry Potter, but by golly I wish that I did. **

Harry was still in the desert. He was sitting on the hot sand, occasionally picking up a handful and then letting it run through his fingers back to the ground. Harry was trying not to move so much because he didn't want anymore sand in places where it was never suppose to be. _Now I know why I was told to never have sex on a beach. God that stupid sand would get everywhere. _Harry grumbled to himself as he picked up another handful of sand and grimaced at the temperature. Droplets of sweat rolled down his chest and back; he was momentarily worried about his head becoming overheated and the prospect of dying, but threw the notion away when he realized that he was most likely in a dream. _God, why is so damn hot here? It is my fucking dream! I would never make myself suffer through a hot desert, would I? _

A great crack of thunder had Harry standing up and looking to the sky. Great, black clouds had rolled in and now covered every inch of available sky. Harry sighed in relief as the temperature dropped immediately from the loss of the sun rays. He took his turban off of his head and held it up, looking at the sweat stains. He found an area of the shirt that wasn't drenched with sweat, and wiped his face and body off as best as he could with the small area, and right when he finished, the skies opened and the rain came pouring down.

Harry huffed and stood exasperated as the cool water bounced off of his body. _Well this is fucking great. I just wanted the sun to go away and now I am getting drenched with water. Fan-fucking-tastic. _With a sigh of annoyance, Harry lifted the shirt and held it above his head so that the water wasn't splashing into his eyes. The smell of his sweat made Harry crinkle his nose in disgust, but he didn't dare move the shirt. He would rather suffer through the smell than have water in his eyes.

Harry jumped when he felt a feather light touch brush over his shoulders. _What in the world?_ Harry thought to himself as he spun around throwing the shirt off to the side and getting ready to glare and hiss at whoever thought they could freely touch him, but no one was there. There was only the pitter-patter of the rain hitting the sand. Harry eyes went wide as realization struck him._ Oh god, he wouldn't!_

"Hey pervert!" Harry shouted as he looked back up towards the crying sky, glaring fiercely, "Don't touch me like that! You have no right!"

There was no reply. Harry let his raised hackles slowly fall when he realized that the voice that he had been talking to was not the one touching him. _So who in the hell was touching me then?_ Harry bit his bottom lip absentmindedlyas the rain drops flowed down his chest and ran down his naked body.

Another feather light touch drifted down Harry's back, its soft and comforting presence sending shivers down Harry's spine and making a layer of goosebumps appears on his skin. Harry stiffened when he felt the sudden urge to expose his throat and purr like a cat. _This is not right. Only Draco should be able to get this reaction out of me, but whoever in the hell this is sure knows how to touch a man. _Harry thought as the feather light touches became a little hard, like a caress. Harry melted under the comfort of the invisible hands as they started to massage his shoulders and neck with ease. When the hands started to push Harry back onto his back he resisted, but the hands were insistent and soon enough Harry was flat on his back on the sand with hands caressing every inch of his wet skin. They glided over his chest, pinching and pulling at his nipples. His head was thrown back, his mouth open wide in pleasure, a silent scream making its way out of his throat. He didn't even mind that sand was making its way in between his arse cheeks.

Harry had his eyes squeezed closed. The rumble of the thunder masked the sound of Harry purring, but if someone had laid their hand on his chest, they would be able to feel the vibrations that were making his chest shake almost violently. The water droplets that had managed to puddle on the indentions of his chest, were slowly forced off as the vibrations became greater. They slowly slid down the sides of Harry's stomach, caressing and loving his skin as they moved, almost as if they were kissing his skin reverently. The wet sand stuck to Harry's body as he continued to squirm on the hot sand, the invisible hands providing too much pleasure for his body to understand or comprehend.

Harry arched his back and mewed loudly, clawing the sand as the invisible hands started to massage his lower stomach teasing his uncontrollably; the rain made his skin smooth and silky allowing the invisible hands to move more easily against his hot skin. Slowly they caressed every inch of Harry's skin, driving him mad with desire. Thehands started going lower and lower, rubbing random circles and clawing at certain points making Harry arch his back as pleasure mixed with pain._ Come on hand! Just go to where…Oh!_ Harry thought as the hands grasped his length for a second, but they were gone just as soon as they touched him. They trailed up his stomach and chest and then the hands suddenly left Harry's skin altogether making Harry whine in disappointment, but they reappeared a moment later on his knees, slowly pushing them apart. Automatically, Harry let his legs drop open wide, exposing his most private parts to the desert without a second thought. A hand grabbed Harry's cock and squeezed, the water allowing the hand to move up and down. Harry moaned loudly and thrusted his hips up.

A hand pressed against Harry's lower stomach and hips, holding him in place as the hand continued to move up and down, randomly squeezing the tip and causing a drop of precum to come spilling out. Harry gasped when a finger trailed down his balls and towards the Promised Land. He shivered and spread his legs wider thinking, _Oh dear god, yes!_

* * *

Draco lifted his head and scanned the library, his forehead furrowed in confusion. He absentmindedly dog-eared the page, and stood up with his head cocked to the side. A shiver went down Draco's back as though someone was stroking him up and down his back; the someone being his submissive.

"Do you hear that?" Draco asked Shaydon as he turned his head once again trying to find the source of the sound. It was a high pitched whine almost. It made Draco want to run to his mate; it was calling him.

"No my Lord I do not. What is it that you hear?" Shaydon said respectively as he stood up and glanced around confused and a little concerned. Yesterday had been hard on his Lord and his Lord's consort, who was still sound asleep. Shaydon knew that dealing with someone as bad as Tristan was took a lot out of you. And to have to deal with coming into your new inheritance, a new mate, potentially becoming a king of a dying race, school, and god knows what else. Well Shaydon was glad that he didn't have to deal with it. Shaydon was going to try to do his best to help his new Lords the best that he could though. If this morning was anything to go off of, he already felt more protective of Draco and Harry than his old king, Ulric.

_Shaydon snapped awake, his eyes scanning the beautiful room rapidly as he stood up off the bed moving to stand in front of his Lords and mate. Someone was in the room. He heard them open and close the door to the suite not seconds ago. Shaydon tensed and lowered his body into a pounce as he heard the quiet pitter patter of someone walking across soft carpet. _

_Shaydon growled low in his throat and got ready to pounce as the door slowly opened. When he saw small feet appear around the door, he sprung and was almost chocked to death by the hand that reached out and grabbed his shirt collar. Even as Shaydon coughed loudly around a bruised throat, he never moved from his position in front of his Lords and his defensive position never wavered. Or at least it wouldn't have wavered if Draco had not grabbed Shaydon by his collar and jerked the man away from attacking. _

_Shaydon growled loudly and snapped his teeth, trying to get away so he could protect. That was all that he could focus on; the only thought running through his mind. He had too; he needed to protect the ones that he loved. _

"_Calm the fuck down Shaydon! It is just my father!" Draco growled when Shaydon continued to thrash around, clawing and biting to try to get away. Draco's arms were like steel around Shaydon's chest; Draco intimidating form easily holding the man back. _

_Draco growled in annoyance and let his fangs drop out of his gums when he saw and felt that Shaydon was not calming down; the man's instincts where running wild and nothing less than an extreme action would bring him out of his funk. Keeping one arm wrapped around Shaydon's chest, Draco grabbed Shaydon's chin, harshly pulling and tilting it so that Draco could get to the man's mark. Draco bit down, his fangs easily piercing the soft skin of Shaydon's neck, and snorted with amusement when the man slumped into his arms immediately. _

"_I am sorry my Lord," Shaydon murmured as Draco removed his fangs from Shaydon's mark. _

_Draco licked the bleeding wound and said, "It is quite alright Shaydon. I know that your instincts are a little out of whack right now. Father, you are safe to come in now."_

_A blonde head popped around the frame of the open door and peaked in with a wary and curious expression. "Everything alright boys?" Lucius asked nervously as his eyes glanced around the room and landed on the bed. _

"_Yes we are fine now," Draco answered as he let Shaydon go, but kept a hand on his shoulder in case the man wobbled a little from the slight blood loss. _

"_I apologize, sir, for my lack of control. It was unacceptable and will not happen again. I hope that you can…" Shaydon said shamefully but was interrupted._

"_I don't want your apology. There is no need to apologize. I know that today has been tough on all of you. Well it has been tough on some of us at least. Others seem to be able to sleep through anything. I swear that boy is more like your mother every day," Lucius said with a chuckled as he stared at the bed and the two Fallen that were sound asleep in the middle. _

_Draco rolled his eyes, "Well let's hope that he doesn't get her snoring. I don't think that I could handle that; Harry is already a handful."_

_Shaydon snorted and murmured under his breath, "Just wait until he goes into heat."_

_Draco glanced at Shaydon curiously but said nothing._

"God dammit what the fuck is that?" Draco exclaimed as he glared furiously around the room. His hands were over his ears, cupping them protectively. Shaydon shook his head to clear it off the past and worriedly watched his Lord. Shaydon wandered closer and looked his Lord up and down for a sign of what might be wrong. A quick look over showed nothing, but at a second glance, Shaydon knew exactly what was happening. Shaydon grinned and wanted to laugh loudly, but had a feeling that his Lord would not appreciate it.

"My Lord, I believe I know what is wrong with you," Shaydon said as he grinned at Draco, making sure to keep his eyes on the wall behind Draco's head.

"What?" Draco said as he turned around from his position of glaring at the teal wall. Shaydon thought that Draco looked ridiculous with his hands covering his ears like that, but he knew better than to say that. He wanted to keep his head on his shoulders thank you very much.

"I said that I believe I know what is wrong with you."

"Oh well good. What is it then?"

Shaydon said nothing but let his eyes drift down to glance at Draco's crouch before moving away quickly. He didn't want to offend his Lord or his Lord's consort.

Draco stared at Shaydon like he was an idiot, "Spit it out then!" Draco cried when Shaydon said nothing.

"It is…Well…My Lord just look down," Shaydon said tensely as he blushed and turned his head to watch the door on the other side of the room where he couldn't see Draco at all.

Draco once again looked at Shaydon like he was dumb, before sighing and looking down. Draco jumped and flushed in embarrassment. Clearing his throat, Draco moved his hands so that they covered his swollen groin.

"Well this is just fucking awkward. This is… Well… Why am I hard right now?" Draco asked as he blushed crimson and made sure to look everywhere but at Shaydon.

Shaydon cleared his throat and glanced back at his Lord wanting to laugh at the situation. He had so much to teach the youngsters; he immediately morphed into a teacher mode and pushed the awkward feelings away. "Your mate is in heat Draco. The whine that you hear is his body calling out to you, and you are the only one that can help."

"His body is calling me?" Draco asked stupidly.

"Yes his body is literally calling you. The whine is a noise that your submissive mate makes for their dominant to hear when they are in heat. Only their dominant can hear it, and the noise makes their dominant ready for consummation as you can tell. Your submissive will also be sure to prepare its own body so that your primal act can start right when you are near."

"Primal act?" Draco squeaked.

"Yes," Shaydon said with amusement, "When a submissive goes into heat the purpose is to create an heir. It is not a pretty act and often the submissive will be hurt during the act because of the forcefulness and…"

"Okay okay! Jesus just stop!" Draco called out as he pulled at his hair and turned even redder, "I am just gunna go find Harry then," Draco said awkwardly as he quickly scampered out of the room like the devil was after him.

"Don't forget the contraceptive spell. We sure as hell don't need a little one right now!" Shaydon called out after the embarrassed man, but he didn't dare say that the man's gait was funny as hell to watch.

* * *

Harry woke up with a start. He sat straight up and sat panting on the bed. He was covered in sweat and felt like he was in a desert. Harry snorted to himself; _I guess this explains why I was in a desert in my dream. I was dying of being too hot in bed. _Harry quickly threw off the covers and ripped off his sweat drenched shirt.

He sat fanning himself with both hands as he thought about the dream that had just occurred. _That was the weirdest dream that I have ever had. I mean, who dreams about fucking phantom hands touching them in the middle of the desert while it is raining? Me, that's who!_

Harry growled with annoyance when he realized that he was still feeling far too hot. He laid back, lifting his arse up, so that he could pull his pants down and off. Harry sighed a little when the cold air hit his overheated flesh, but cursed when he realized that it wasn't near cold enough. It felt like he was sitting in a boiling pot of water. He grabbed his wand and casted a cooling charm on his body. It didn't work. At all. Harry growled and felt his inner beast rise as his annoyance and frustration grew.

Harry wiggled his arse a little when he felt this strange wet feeling. _Ugh, what is happening to me?_ Harry cried to himself as he finally gave up all hope and took off his boxers. He was so hot and nothing was working.

Harry flopped back onto the bed, his hair drenched with sweat and sticking to his forehead. He closed his eyes and sighed angrily as his overheated body continued to act weird. Harry flung a hand over his head, and looked down curiously when he felt his cock starting to twitch and grow. _Seriously? Right now! What the fuck? _Harry thought as he made his wandering hand grab the bed sheets and stay there.

Soon enough, Harry's cock was full and hard as a rock leaking precum everywhere, and Harry was panting on the sheets like an animal in heat. He was withering and moaning heavily as the sheets rubbed against his sensitive body. Harry arched his back and moaned loudly as he finally let his hot hand wrap around his length. And that was the exact moment that Draco opened the door. Harry looked up with heavy lidded eyes as Draco let out an animalistic growl and slammed the door shut.

"Mine," Draco purred to Harry as he stalked forward taking piece by piece of clothing off his body as he walked. Draco stopped by the edge of the bed and looked at Harry with hungry eyes.

Harry looked up with fangs biting his lower lip and lusty green eyes, "Yours." And with that Draco pounced a roar erupting out of his throat.

* * *

"Who did you send again?" Dumbledore asked Ulric as he took a sip of tea and leaned back to rest against Ulric.

"I am going to be sending a team; the best that I have. I didn't tell them who they were sent to kill, and they have all been ordered to take the shot from far away. And as always there are to be no hostages. Hopefully this will allow the traitors and new blood to be killed before anyone can be close enough to kill them," Ulric said as he rested his chin against Dumbledore's gray hair.

"Good, good. This day will turn out to be good after all."

* * *

They walked through the forest silently, not a sound could be heard from their silent steps. Their leader breathed in heavily and looked up at the moon with violet eyes.

"They are near," his deep voice rumbled as his wings rippled out from his back and a tattoo of Ulric's clan swirled on his pectoral muscle.

"How near?" The violet eyed man's mate asked.

The man breathed in deeply again, "Only a couple of miles. The King asked that we kill before we get close, but I am curious. If you want to follow orders then stay here, otherwise come with me."

The whole team of eight individuals followed their leader as he moved through the pitch black night with a whisper of the wind behind their backs.

**Dun, Dun, DUNNN! Can anyone guess what is going to happen next? *raise hand* Oh I know! I know! *smiles evilly and cackles***

**Oh god, yes, I know. There was no sex when I promised the sex... I just wasn't feeling it, but I set it up for next chapter so there is something to look forward to. And Harry is in heat. Woooo!**

**I have this new story idea.. The plot bunnies have taken over my mind for this one... Draco has finally reached his limit, and barely escapes with his life. Harry finds him in a pet shop and when the two form a mate bond, all hell is going to break loose. Anyone interested in reading?**

**I will try to update soon. Promise. **

**And kitmistress I am still waiting for you know what. Eagerly waiting. Just a little push. Or a hard shove. Whatever works. Yeah, you know what I am talking about. **


	11. Chapter 11

**See I told you that it wouldn't be such a long wait! And I meant to get this out earlier today, but work got in the way.. Sorry!**

**Thank you to the reviewers! It means so much to me to read your words, and we broke 200! WOOOOO! *runs around in circle failing arms and screaming in joy* Thank you so much! :)**

**Beta'd version of the chapter posted on 6/22/2011. Sorry if the other chapter with mistakes messed anyone up!**

**I don't know if I like this new format that Fanfiction has.. It is freaking me out a bit. Haha**

**Interesting Fact of the Day: A cow produces 200 times more gas a day than a person. And that my friends is why there is so much fucking methane in the world! CAFO's are producing the greenhouse gas. CAFO, in case you didn't know, stands for Concentrated Animal Feeding Operation. There you learned something new today. :)**

**Disclaimer: I am not J.K. Rowling. I do not own Harry Potter. I make no money from this writing. **

**And for you folks that do not want to read anything of the sexual nature.. This first scene is all smut. Skip down to the line break if you do not want to read. Thanks!**

Draco growled as he pounded into his mate a little bit harder; the need to exert his power and authority overriding all common sense. The only thought that was running through Draco's head was one word: mate. And mate now. Harry whimpered pathetically and arched his back, not even attempting to try to move his arms which Draco was holding up above his head in a vicious grip. Harry mewed and licked up his dominant's neck, catching a few droplets of sweat as Draco lowered his chest a little, changing the angle of the thrusts. Harry mewed in pleasure. Draco growled and with a grunt let his fangs and wings appear; both of their bodies were covered in a sheen of sweat and glistened. The dragon on Draco's face was thrashing its tail side to side and snapping its jaws repeatedly as Draco sought his own release.

Brilliant shades of green reflected across the room as Draco's body continued to move and the sunlight shone through the open windows and caught his giant wings. Harry shivered as the feathers caressed his hot skin and then moaned and groaned when a hot mouth was placed on his neck. Harry felt his skin start to tingle as his many tribal tattoos and snake tattoo start to fight their way to appear on his skin.

Teasingly, fangs dragged down and around Harry's supple and soft neck. Lips pressed against Harry's pulse point before they were pulled back and two sharp and long fangs slowly sank into the artery. Harry threw his head back and growled as his dominant began to drink deeply. He cranked his head back, completely exposing his neck so that his dominant could easily get his fill of blood.

"Please…Dominant…Please," Harry begged beautifully as he moved and squirmed on the bed as he felt his body become weaker and weaker, but his dominant made no movement to provide his own blood. Draco would feed his mate after he was done feasting on Harry's blood; it was simply exquisite in taste tonight for some reason. Draco reasoned that it was because Harry was trying to entice his dominant to get Harry pregnant so everything about Harry's body would become perfectly suited to Draco's tastes; not that Harry's body wasn't perfect before. Draco pulled his fangs out and licked at the two holes that were in his mate's neck; they closed up quickly, but Draco continued to groom his mate's neck loving the taste of Harry's skin. It was sweeter than normal. Draco nuzzled his face into Harry's neck and then with a new vengeance, he started to rock and thrust his hips harder.

There was too much pleasure. It was overwhelming Harry's body. A strong and calloused hand held Harry's hips down as Draco pounded forward with great force, jarring and moving Harry backward with each thrust. Harry just lay on the bed; his body completely flooded with pleasure and legs spread wide to accommodate the strong and wide figure between his legs. Harry's mouth was wide open as silent screams of pleasure were trying to make their way out of his throat. Harry dug his fingers into his palm as the pleasure became too much for his mind to comprehend.

The pleasure had overwhelmed Harry from the beginning. The heat had taken over his body, and he had been rocking, frotting, and thrusting into the bed when Draco opened the door, almost tearing it off of its hinges, and walked in with a half-crazed expression on his face also. They had stared at each other with hungry expression for half a second before Draco broke. He had pounced, spread Harry's legs wide and started to thrust into Harry forcefully. Harry hadn't needed any preparation because his body had seemed to have stretched itself before Draco had walked in, and Harry secretly loved the harsh nature that Draco was using. He liked the little bit of pain in his arse, and he was humping and thrusting with just as much force back. They had yet to stop their primal act, and it didn't seem to be stopping anytime soon.

Harry keened as his dominant rammed into his prostate rapidly; the wide and thick head of Draco's cock making it feel like a batting ram. Harry whined deep in his throat asking for many things, but one being blood. Draco removed the hand that was holding Harry's arms up, and fiercely bit into his wrist. Red blood sprung up and started to run down Draco's arm. Harry's eyes immediately focused on the running rivets and he purred and arched toward Draco, his mouth opening wide to let his fangs sink down from his gums. Harry didn't bring his wings out though; he knew Draco would not appreciate the appendages right now. Draco growled in warning when Harry snapped his teeth wanting the blood now; Draco would not stand for his mate to be impatient. Harry immediately backed down, lying low on the bed so he didn't upset his dominant further. Hunger ate at his stomach, and his body felt weak from the blood loss, but the need and want to please his dominant overrule everything else.

"Oh my little submissive, my wonderful little pet, do you want the blood?" Draco asked, purring and making his voice rumble. Harry whined loudly and opened his mouth begging to be fed; his fangs rested heavily in between his lips. Harry licked his bottom lip with his soft pink tongue and made an assortment of noises that had Draco growling, groaning, and purring in desire and lust. Draco loved to make his submissive lose control of the ability to hold in his sounds.

"Please dominant…I hungry," Harry whined as his half lidded eyes closed all the way and his head started to loll side to side like he was drunk. Harry opened his mouth and rolled his head back to the middle so that he was looking at his dominant with a lusty and needy expression. Harry licked his dry lips again and growled loudly in pleasure when Draco moved his wrist and let a single drop of blood drip into his mouth. "More please dominant," Harry begged as he lifted his head and licked at his lips again. Draco purred deep in his chest, the vibrations shooting through Harry's body like an electric shock. Draco let a few more drops of blood drip into Harry's mouth before claiming the said mouth with a hungry and possessive kiss. Draco mapped out the inside of Harry's mouth with a sure and quick tongue before pulling back and kissing down Harry's jaw and neck. His wings flared out and settled down on the bed.

Draco licked up Harry's neck possessively and then finally decided that it was time to feed his hungry mate. He lowered his bleeding wrist completely to Harry's mouth and said, "Drink little one." And with that Harry sank his fangs into Draco's wrist and drank like a man dying of thirst. Harry slurped the blood up animalistically, sucking hard and letting it run down the sides of his mouth and neck without a care in the world. Draco moaned and grinded his hips down into Harry's as Harry continued his feeding frenzy. Draco lifted his body up and looked down seeing Harry's heavy, thick cock nestled in soft black curls and leaking precum everywhere. He then watched as his hips pistoned forward, his own cock disappearing into Harry easily. Draco smirked when he realized that Harry's hips seemed to be rising of their own accord to make up for the space in between their bodies.

Draco wrenched his wrist away from Harry and once again claimed the submissive's mouth. Draco tried to shove his tongue down Harry's throat as he pounded hard, but it wasn't enough. Draco needed more. He stopped thrusting and pulled out, almost smiling when Harry mewed in protest. Draco winced when his thick cock smacked against his stomach. Draco brought in his wings and tucked them in close to his body.

"What…are you…doing?" Harry panted as he arched his body enticingly towards Draco, "Why…did you stop?"

"Get on your hands and knees," Draco simply ordered and watched as Harry glanced back confused for a second before scrabbling to comply Draco's request. Harry pushed his arse up and spread his stance wide enough so Draco would have full access. A shiver ran through both of the boys' spines as the anticipation grew in the room.

Draco stared lustily at the beautiful arse before him as he ran a single finger over the cheeks and down the crack. He leaned forward and pressed a soft kiss to the left check before letting his fangs scrap against the skin. He didn't break the skin, but he did leave two red lines. Draco moved up and pressed a kiss to Harry's lower back and then trailed more up his back. Before long, Draco was kissing Harry's neck completely engulfing Harry in his embrace. Draco moved a little and then sighed in relief when his cock nestled itself between Harry's arse cheeks.

Harry moaned and pushed back trying to get said cock into his arse once again. Draco moved backwards a little and smirked when Harry also followed. Draco started to rock his hips, his thick, heavy cock sliding in between Harry's arse cheeks easily. After all, Draco's cock was covered in Harry's natural lubricate and precum. Draco continued to tease Harry until the submissive cried desperately, "Dominant…Please!"

Draco grabbed Harry's arse cheeks, spread them harshly, lined his erect dick to the gapping and winking hole, and went in with one hard thrust. Harry arched his back and both boys moaned loudly. Draco grabbed hold of both of Harry's hips and held him still as he continued to pound harshly into Harry. Harry was so tight, squeezing Draco's cock perfectly. Draco's face twisted up in concentration as he threw his head back. Harry was once again overwhelmed. He let himself fall down so that he was on his forearms and look back to see his heavy cock dangling between his legs. The head of his cock was almost purple, and the rest looked like a steel rod. He needed to cum so badly. Just when he reached to take his own cock in his hand, Draco slapped his hand.

"You are gunna come from my cock and my cock only pet!" Draco panted out as he somehow started to thrust harder and harder. Harry shivered and silently screamed as Draco's cock rammed into him. It was too much; too much pleasure for this boy to handle. Harry felt a coil in his stomach and with a cry of Draco's name, he came hard. Great white spurts of cum shot out onto the bed spread, and Harry felt his hole tighten around Draco's cock even more. His world flashed white and his body shivered with unspoken pleasure. Draco growled when he felt his mate come, and with a cry he thrusted a few more times and came just as hard as Harry had. Harry slumped down onto the bed and felt Draco fall on top of him as warm liquid filled Harry's channel.

Draco panted harshly into Harry's back as his body continued to spasm as his orgasm continued. Harry mewed as he squirmed, loving the feeling of Draco's cum filling him. His Fallen side was so happy and pleased that the mating had happened. Draco rested for a few minutes before rolling off Harry, pulling out of the abused hole with a grunt. Harry whined in disappointment, but quickly shut up when Draco casted a cleaning spell on both of them, gathered Harry into his arms and placed Harry on his chest, and then reentered Harry.

Harry sighed and happily snuggled into his mate as a soft hand started carding through black locks and a warm chest vibrated with a pleased and content purr. Harry nuzzled a dusty pink nipple and sucked it into his mouth teasingly, but stopped when the hand lightly pulled his hair in reprimand.

"Not now little one. You and I need to recover fully, but I will gladly fuck you into the mattress in a bit," Draco said tiredly as he continued to card his hand through Harry's soft hair lovingly. Harry started to purr in pleasure when Draco wrapped his thick, heavy, and warm arms around Harry's frame and held him close. Harry sighed and closed his eyes as he positioned his head so that it was over Draco's heart; he wanted to listen to the soothing thump of his mate's life beating. Harry's heat had gone down, the hard fuck that they had both just participated in claming down the need to mate in Harry, but both men knew that it would be back in a bit. For now though, they were not going to worry about it. They were happy snuggling on the bed, falling asleep, and nuzzling into each other when they felt like it.

The two stayed in their little world of pleasure and comfort while Shaydon was pulling his hair out in frustration and cursing Ulric to the furthest gates of hell.

* * *

Blane sniffed the air, easily identifying the scents of the ones that they were supposed to kill and two others that were strangely familiar, but couldn't place. He crouched low by the side of the house and creped in between the bushes and rock side of the house with ease. No sound could be heard except for the occasional crunching of a single leaf, but Blane made sure that he paused for half a second to listen for an incoming target. He was on the east side of the mansion; the scents of the two targets were over the hall and bedrooms. The two other familiar scents were also strong, which suggested that they visited the targets quite a lot. _We may have to kill more that we were prepared to tonight_, Blane thought to himself regretfully.

_The west side of the house is silent._ Blane's beta of the group, Jace, said quietly in Blane's head so that the man didn't jump in fright and give away his position. Then again Blane had not jumped in fright in decades, but they could not risk harming the mission. Blane had positioned four of the eight members who were the youngest around the perimeter of the house to keep watch for an occupant of the house waking up and for other danger. Blane knew that the youngsters wouldn't mess this up because this was their one shot to prove themselves. The youngsters were already considered good, maybe even great, but they had to prove themselves to Blane, who was of course, the best of the best.

_The north side is clear; there are two sleeping blonde haired adults in the master suite. I would suggest that we not enter through the north entrance; the blonde haired man gives off the feeling of being a light sleeper and a hard and good fighter. _Slade said with a firm and quiet voice. Slade and the remaining member of the team, Kieran, had already proved their worth to Blane and Jace long ago. The four had been together as Ulric's top warrior and assassin group for many years, decades even. The group used to have five members; five very exclusive members that were only sent on the high priority missions. Blane was still unsure of the truth of Shaydon's death; Blane felt that he would have known and felt if Shaydon had been killed.

_The targets are on the east side of the house. Please come this way silently. There are two scents that are way too familiar on this side of the house. What is your position Kieran?_ Blane said as he glanced up at the moon, his violet eyes flashing in the moonlight.

_South side is clear, but there is a dark haired man awake. He is sitting in his bed reading some potions book. Completely engrossed, but we have to be careful not too make too much noise. In houses like this, noise tends to travel with ease. _Kieran replied. _On my way by the way Captain. _

_Me too!_ Jace chanted like a kid jacked up on sugar.

_I will be there momentarily. _Slade said in his deep, gruff voice.

Blane shook his head with a small smile on his face. Kieran was the smartass of the group. His sense of sarcasm and humor knew no end, and often someone was hitting him of the back of the head for his remarks. Jace was the hyper, crazy child of the group. He kept up spirits in time of difficulty and was often running around completely out of control; Shaydon was an instigator with Jace when he was around. Jace was more than often crazy and annoying and drove Blane up the wall, but he was loyal, dedicated, and could be serious if the mission was serious enough. Obviously this mission was serious enough because Jace had yet to even crack a joke. Slade was the complete opposite of Jace. He was serious, pensive, and quiet. He liked to sit back and watch the proceedings, gather information, and then he would act depending on the situation.

Shaydon had been the glue that had held the group together; Shaydon was the loyal brother that they all needed. He was a quiet companion that sat by Slade; he was the out of control, hyper man with Jace; he was the first man to snap back some witty comment with Kieran; and he was the man that would sit and talk about anything in the world with Blane. Blane didn't know how they had managed to stay together this long; maybe because somewhere deep in all of their heads; they still believed that Shaydon was out in the world alive.

Blane's life had revolved around war, fighting, and blood for most of his life. He didn't know about the quiet times where one would sit out by the lake and breathe in the sweet air. Shaydon had showed Blane those little things in life that he had missed. He had given Blane something to live for, and then for Shaydon to disappear like he did. It hurt Blane to even think about Shaydon's death. _If he even is dead_, Blane thought. He had noticed that Ulric had changed recently. The grey haired man with the beard seemed to be the reason that the changes had occurred.

Blane shook his head, riding his head of the dark thoughts. Seconds later, his team mates arrived. _How are we going to go about this? _Slade, ever the planner and thinker asked.

_There is no planner Slade. We are just gunna be our silent ninja selves and sneak inside, find the targets, see what makes them so important that we had to be sent, kill them, and then go home. I mean really Slade; I just came up with that in like two seconds. _Kieran said with an eye roll.

_I 'oughta hit you._ Slade said with a growl as he glared at Kieran's smirking face.

_You love me too much to hit me!_ Kieran sang as he grinned in victory.

Kieran muffled a grunt of pain as Blane's hand connected with the back of his head. _I don't._ Blane said as he winked as Slade.

_Come on guys we need to focus!_ Jace said loudly. Blane, Kieran, and Slade all turned and looked at the serious man.

_You the incredible pranker, the hyper pixie, the man that runs around singing Christmas tunes in the middle of June, the man that drives us all crazy are telling us to be serious?_ Kieran said incredulously.

_He is right guys; we need to focus. Come on lets get this over. _Blane said as he crept forward and glanced up the rock side of the house. _There is an open window about halfway up that we can get into. _And with that, Blane started climbing the rock side of the house with ease. The window was about fifteen feet off of the ground. Jace, Slade, and Kieran all followed Blane respectively.

Blane slid the window the rest of the way up and stuck his head in and looked around. The hall was dark and silent. Blane silently climbed the rest of the way in and breathed in deeply as the rest of the group climbed in through the window. They easily went into the regular formation with Blane in the center and Kieran, Jace, and Slade surrounding him as protection. Blane took another deep breath and pointed towards the right. Just as the group went to take its first step, the hall light came on.

The group froze as a harsh voice from behind them said, "And just where in the hell do you think that you are going?"

Blane swallowed and calmly turned around with his hands in the air; the rest of the group followed his movements, and soon enough they were all staring at the man that they had thought was dead.

"Shaydon?" Blane asked hesitantly. He couldn't believe his eyes; he didn't know if this was real or if someone was playing a prank. Shaydon stared hard back at the group before him; inside he was confused and joyous, but on the outside he was cautious and wary. He knew that the group was taking inside their heads when their eyes went slightly glazed.

_You think that he is real?_ Jace asked as he stared critically at the man he considered his brother in all but blood.

_He looks like Shaydon, and he sure acts like him. _Slade provided as his eyes scanned the hall for an escape route in case it was needed.

"Blane?" Shaydon asked just as hesitantly back.

"Yes."

"Is it really you Shaydon? Cause you are supposed to be head," Jace said with a hopeful voice and expression.

Shaydon smiled, "Yes it is me, and obviously I am not dead." And with that Jace cried out in joy and raced forward to grab Shaydon in a hug. Shaydon chuckled and smiled widely, wrapping his arms around his brother. Blane, Slade, and Kieran hung back a little and tensed up when Jace raced forward, and then surged forward when they saw that nothing happened to Jace. Greetings, hugs, and slaps on the heads were given quickly.

"What are you guys doing here anyways?" Shaydon asked as he glanced around at his family with happiness in his eyes.

"We are here on Ulric's orders to kill two new Fallen. He didn't give us that many details; just told us to kill them," Slade said gruffly as he wrapped an arm around Shaydon as if he was trying to prevent the man from disappearing and dying again.

Shaydon gasped, "Oh god… well, we have much to talk about then. I suggest that you go against orders and don't kill the Fallen otherwise we will be in a pickle."

Blane looked at the man for a moment before nodding, "Consider the orders disregarded."

Kieran smiled evilly; Jace gasped in excitement for they had never disregarded a direct order before; and Slade grimaced but didn't say anything.

"Well I would go get the two Fallen, but the consort just went into heat so I would rather not loose my head trying to get them," Shaydon said chuckling.

"I knew it!" Jace cried as he threw his arms in the air, "I thought that it smelt a little weird in here. Too much sweat and sex." Jace crinkled his nose.

"Jesus Jace, can't you just have a little bit of tact?" Kieran said as he went to slap Jace on the back of the head.

Shaydon smiled and shook his head, "I missed you guys. So now that you are being rebellious and all do you want to allow me to come back into the group?"

Blane chuckled, "Of course you can come back into the group, but you owe an explanation for going against the king and nation." Shaydon smiled and nodded; he never thought that his brother would so blatantly follow him, but then again, Shaydon knew that he would follow any one of them without a second thought.

Blane reached out to Shaydon with his hands and placed them on Shaydon's shoulders. They leaned their foreheads together, and breathed in deeply. Shaydon dropped his mind shields, and Blane reached out with his mind. Kieran, Jace, and Slade watched the procedure with excitement and concern.

The two opened their eyes a few minutes later. Everyone breathed out a sigh of relief.

"Welcome back to the pack little brother," Blane said as he ran a hand through Shaydon's hair.

"I think that we have a problem," Slade said as he observant eyes noticed the tattoo that now swirled on Shaydon's chest. It had not been there before.

"Oh bugger," Shaydon said as he looked down and noticed the new tattoo swirling on his chest.

**I gave you over 2000 words of smut.. My brain is a pile of goo. It is hard to write that much smut when you are not feeling the smut. **

**Anyone want to guess what the new tattoo means? Kudos for you if you do.**

**Fic Recs: **

**The Rise of the Drackens by Starlight Massacre- www(dot)fanfiction(dot)net/s/7024368/1/**

**Honour Bound by Draeconin- www(dot)fanfiction(dot)net/s/6896680/1/**

**The Nine Lives of Harry Potter by MaskedNightmare- www(dot)fanfiction(dot)net/s/7051080/1/**

****READ** One last thing. I have become addicted to Animagus Stories. I need them! Badly! Anyone know of any? I need my fix! Please help me!**

**Review? Please and thank you! **

**See you next time folks! *smiles and waves***


	12. Chapter 12

**Hello!**

**And welcome to the next chapter of Creature of the Night; I can't believe that we are at Chapter 12 already. Good lord. So much left.. **

**So I don't really like this chapter; I am not happy with how I wrote it.. But I don't have time to re-write it so it will just have to do no matter how much I dilike the idea. Grrrr**

**Thank you to those that reviewed! Did you notice that I replied? Oh yeah! I am that good. Of course, you would only notice this if you had reviewed..**

**This chapter has not been beta'd because my beta is on vacation and we had a comunication issue.. I would of had it up earlier but it was my fault. Sorry! Thank you to SnowTigerQueen for the pre-read and for calming my frantic ranting and raving about not liking the chapter.. It was bad guys, but don't worry everything is fine now. I also have to give a shout out to Piroko Hatake and GothicBlackRose whose reviews kind of gave me the push and desire to finish. So thank you to them and E the time keeper who told me to "PLEASE UPDATE!" And I of course couldn't ignore that request. **

**Interesting Fact of the Day: A shark can detect one part of blood in 100 million parts of water. Talk about a bloody good nose. (hahaha did you get it? I crack myself up. :D)**

**Disclaimer: I am not J.K. Rowling. I do not own Harry Potter. I do not make any money from this writing. **

Draco woke up with a start his eyes darting around the room searching. Someone or something had woken him up, but it wasn't his mate who was currently drooling on Draco's chest. Draco snorted and shifted his hips, smirking when he noticed that he was still buried deep in his mate. Draco stopped moving when Harry whined and nuzzled a little bit closer; it was like Harry was trying to crawl into Draco's chest not that he minded in the least. Draco cocked his head to the side when he heard a rise in voices and then a loud shush and a smack; Draco decided that it would be worth to find out what in the world was happening at two in the morning. Besides he was a little pissed off that someone he didn't know was in his house, and that they woke him up when he was comfortably sleeping with his mate.

Gently Draco pried Harry's arms from around his chest and removed his mate's face from Draco's neck; both whined in disappointment when Draco slid his cock out from Harry's tight and warm channel. Draco growled in frustration when another loud noise from outside reverberated in the room. _I am going to be killing someone tonight._ Draco seethed to himself as he stood up off of the bed, and froze when he felt Harry shift on the bed, his arms reaching for Draco automatically. Draco snapped his head to glare at the door and growled when he heard another crash out in the hall, and this one caused Harry to wake up. Draco was a little surprised because usually Harry slept through anything.

But it was unacceptable. Draco didn't mind that they had broken something; he certainly had enough money to replace what they had broken, but the fact that they had woken up Harry without any courtesy for the time of the night or the people of the house caused Draco to be furious. No one woke up his mate that wasn't him, and they certainly didn't continue to break expensive possessions. Something else shattered in the hallway. _I may be killing more than one tonight_, Draco thought with an evil but excited smile.

"Whaaa…" Harry asked sleepily as rolled over and looked up to Draco with half lidded eyes. "Where are you going?" Draco thought that it was adorable that his mate didn't care that there was imposters in their house in the middle of the night, but cared that his mate was leaving the bed. _I have been blessed_, Draco thought with a smile as he looked down at his mate with loving eyes.

"I am just going to see what is happening in the hallway pet. I will be back," Draco said softly as he pushed Harry's hair back with a tender hand and pressed a kiss to his forehead.

Harry hummed and smiled softly, "Just hurry back; the bed is always cold without you."

Draco chuckled a little, and stepped back from the bed. "I will be back as soon as I can."

"Try not to kill anyone too viciously," Harry said with a smirk as he buried his face in Draco's pillow and breathed in deeply. And within seconds Harry was out cold. Draco smiled amused and turned away from the bed. He grabbed a pair of pajama pants and opened the door quietly, stepped out, and then shut the door just as quietly as he had opened it.

Draco cocked his head to the side and listened intently; all of the noise seemed to be coming from the front of the wing. With a sigh, Draco started walking with his chin high in the air and his back straight; unconsciously he had started to act like the king that he would soon become if everything worked out. _I probably should have put a shirt on; it is not very becoming of me to meet new people without a shirt on. Good lord, when did I start using words like becoming?_ Draco mused to himself as he walked intently down the hallway. Draco snorted; _I need to act more like a teenager. Like Harry. _Draco winced; _Harry would have socked me in the face if he had heard that comment. _

Draco breathed in deeply, and faltered a little in his steps. _There are other Fallen here. _Immediately Draco's mind raced with the possibilities of the Fallen being here to capture of harm him and his mate. Protecting Harry was the first thing on Draco's mind, and Draco couldn't protect him if Harry was sound asleep, face down and snoring on their bed. _Harry._ Draco called as he turned around and started to walk back to their bedroom; Draco would not be meeting these Fallen without his mate by his side.

There was no response from Harry.

_Harry wake up._ Draco tried again and felt Harry's mind shift a little; he was starting to wake up or at least he was aware that his mate was calling him.

_Pet, I need you to wake up now._ Draco said as he pushed some energy through their bond. Draco froze mentally and wondered when that part of the mate bond had formed. _Oh well we will have to figure it out later. _

_Hmmm… Yes dominant?_ Harry said sleepily.

_I am coming to get you; there are other Fallen in the house and I do not want you by yourself._

Harry sat up in the bed with a yawn and looked around the dark room. Harry was not concerned about the other Fallen in the house; they would have hurt or killed Draco and Harry already if they were intending to do some harm. Besides Shaydon would have been screaming like a banshee and fighting like hell. Harry rolled his eyes a little, but got up off the bed and started looking around in the dark for some pants. _Dominant, I am perfectly capable of taking care of myself. I am after all as big as most regular dominant Fallen according to Shaydon and Tristan. I am not helpless and certainly don't need you to do everything for me. _

_Pet. _Draco growled as he reached the bedroom and opened the door. He saw Harry walking around sleepily looking for a pair of pants. Harry looked up and blinked his eyes, yawning widely at Draco.

_Will you find a pair of pants for me? _Harry asked as he rubbed his eyes.

Draco smirked; _I thought that you didn't need me to do anything for you?_

_Jackass._ Harry said as he looked warily down at the dark floor again and started stumbling toward the closet.

_Great Circe in heaven. _Draco murmured in amusement and part exasperation as he walked over to a drunk looking Harry. Draco picked the man up with ease and walked into the closet. _You are completely helpless without me._

_No I am not. _Harry said as he yawned widely and laid his head down on Draco's shoulders. _It is your fault for making me this way anyways. You should know better than to wake me up at two in the bloody morning for something that is probably not a real threat or emergency but you think is. _

Draco snorted and set down Harry inside the closet and disappeared around the corner to find a pair of pajama pants for Harry. _I apologize for caring about you. _

_Hey now don't make me sound like the bad guy by secretly accusing me of not caring about you. _Harry said as he swayed on his feet and yawned again.

Draco appeared around the corner with a pair of pajama pants in his hands and a condescending smile on his face. _I would never do that to you love. _Draco leaned down and held the pajama pants in his hands so that Harry could set in. Harry balanced himself by holding onto Draco's wide shoulders and stepped in the pants.

_Thank you dominant. _Harry murmured as he pressed a kiss to Draco shoulder. Draco straightened up and smiled.

_Your welcome pet. Are you wake yet?_

Harry shook his head and like a child, held his arms out asking to be picked up and carried. Draco rolled his eyes and forced his face not to break into a smug smile. His mate depended on him so much.

_What am I? You slave that is meant to carry you around everywhere? _Draco asked as he picked up the man with ease and walked out of the closet and bedroom, kicking the door closed with his foot as he walked out.

_Yes. Now mush onward my slave. _Harry said as he laid his head back on Draco's shoulder and closed his eyes. Harry wrapped his arms around Draco's neck and slid his face closer to Draco's neck so that he could breathe in Draco's scent easier. It had always managed to help lull him to sleep.

_You better not fall asleep again. _Draco said in amusement.

_And if I do?_ Harry asked.

_Then I will wake you by throwing water on you._

Harry lifted his head and looked at Draco with a frightened yet wary expression. _You wouldn't._

_Just try me._ Draco said as he glanced down with his mate and smiled innocently.

_You would. _Harry sighed. _Well can I have some of your blood then to wake me up? _

_Not right now. We are too close to the others, and you know how you get when you start drinking. _

Harry glared incredulously at Draco. _What is that supposed to mean?_

_It means that you moan and groan like a bitch in heat when you start drinking my blood, and we both know what happens when you moan and groan. You end up flat on your back with your legs on my shoulders and my cock buried deep in your arse. And though I love to fuck your pretty little arse, I don't want others to see. _

Harry huffed and tried to look offended, but he knew that it was true. _Well fine. _

_Be on high alert. We do not know who the other Fallen are and I do not want to risk anything by underestimating them. _Draco said once he realized that they were almost to the others.

Harry nodded and perked up a little. His eyes stared straight ahead and they went a little cold, calculating and observing everything. _Of course. I assume that I will need to stay somewhat behind you until you tell me that it is okay?_ Harry said dryly.

_Very good pet. I am glad that you remembered. _Draco said as he nuzzled Harry's messy black hair quickly and then straightened again. Both men tensed as they started to get closer and closer. The would only have the turn the corner and then they would be very close or right on top of the other Fallen.

_I am not a dog Draco. _

_You act like one sometimes. _

_So do you my dear._ Harry cooed as he moved in Draco's arms, silently asking to be put down. Draco put him down, made sure that Harry had his footing and balance before putting his hand on Harry's back and moved forward.

Harry dropped back behind Draco as they turned the corner; Harry felt an uneasy feeling fill his stomach when they turned the corner; before him where four Fallen and Shaydon who was yelling and cursing up a storm at the four.

"What in the fuck did you just do?" Shaydon screamed as he flung his arms. The four other cringed and looked lost.

"I don't know, why don't you tell me what they just did to you?" Draco said dryly as both he and Harry stopped a few feet away. Harry kept on hand on Draco's arm and shifted toward Draco's left so he could see around the bulky body. The five men all swung around with surprised expressions plastered on their faces.

Shaydon stepped forward. His expression filled of shame and guilt, "I am sorry for the commotion; I didn't mean for this to wake you up my Lord."

Draco raised his eyebrow at the polite voice that Shaydon used; usually the man was so refined. "Well you already managed to wake both me and Harry up and we both know that usually Harry can sleep through a natural disaster so why don't you just explain what exactly is going on," Draco said as he glanced at each man behind Shaydon. He studied them as they studied him and Harry.

Their leader was obviously the one that was closest to Shaydon. _They must know each other and be close._ Draco observed as he stared at the violet eyed man. He was on the taller and bigger side for a dominant, but still Draco towered over him. He would be closer to Harry's size, but still Harry managed to be a little bit bigger; Draco wondered how the men would react when they realized that Harry was a submissive mate that was bigger than them. _Probably freak out and be furious._ Harry snorted, hearing Draco's train of thought, but didn't say anything.

The man had a swirling clan tattoo on his chest, but nothing on his face. Draco remembered in passing that Shaydon said that face tattoos only appear when Fallen mate with their mate. Then again, none of the men behind Shaydon had tattoos on their face. Draco tensed up a little; they could potentially try to take Harry away from him.

_They are all too small dominant. Why would I leave you for them? Don't you trust me?_ Harry supplied as he tightened his grip on Draco's arm. Draco nodded and realized that his thoughts were completely ridiculous; Harry was right.

Draco looked at the next man that he assumed would put up a good fight; he had red eyes that were calculating. The man reminded Draco somewhat of Harry. He seemed like the type to sit back and observe. The man was shorter, but still a very respectable height. He was thick with muscles; even Draco would be a little wary arm wrestling with the man.

The next had bright sky blue eyes that were filled with humor and curiosity, but underneath Draco would see stealth and intelligence. This man was often underestimated because he tended to be goofy, but Draco knew that he was talented and deadly. He was an average dominant height with a lighter muscles load than most. Draco thought that it suited him though.

The last man was watching the proceedings with a little fear in his honey brown eyes; it was like he knew that Draco would find something that could harm him. He had a cocky stance, but his eyes gave him away. Draco smirked as he realized what the man was hiding. While all of the others were dominant, this man was a submissive in hiding. He had covered his scent, and somehow he had made his body bulk up to a respectable size even though he was still the smallest of the group. He knew that Draco could see though all glamours though, and even Harry was looking at the man with a curious expression.

_I wonder if the others know that he is a submissive._ Harry said as he cautiously took a step forward and tilted his head while studying the honey brown eyed man curiously.

_I doubt it pet. He had too much fear in his eyes; he knows that we know and is afraid that we will tell. _Draco said wisely.

_Ah yes I can see the fear now. We will not be exposing him right dominant? _Even though Harry asked, Draco knew that Harry was telling him that they would not be saying anything.

Draco smiled. _Of course not pet. It is none of our business. _

"My Lord?" Shaydon asked interrupting the conversation between Harry and Draco. Draco turned his eyes away from the honey eyed man, smiling in amusement when the man breathed out a sigh of relief, and looked at Shaydon.

"I believe that you have some introductions to do Shaydon," Draco said as he tilted his head to the side.

"Oh yes! Of course," Shaydon said flustered. Obviously Shaydon was thinking that Draco would not accept the other Fallen here. Draco narrowed his eyes; something was wrong with Shaydon. Immediately Draco's mind went to find their bond so that he could ask Shaydon if he was okay, but it wasn't there. Betrayal flooded Draco; he couldn't believe that Shaydon was already leaving. He trusted the man, and for him to do this. To leave Draco and Harry when they were venerable and didn't know anything about another world that they were suppose to fight for and rule. That was the worst thing that Shaydon could have done.

_Draco?_ Harry said hesitantly when he felt anger flood through the bond. He didn't know what had happened to make Draco so pissed off. He had been fine just moments before.

Draco narrowed his eyes and took a calculated step toward Shaydon, his eyes searching for his clan mark on the man. Twice, Draco's eyes roamed the man's body, but it wasn't there. Draco growled and he felt his fangs start to slide down from his gums. Shaydon yelped and started to look nervous and guilty. The men behind Shaydon narrowed their eyes also, but didn't step down.

"Do you have something to tell me Shaydon?" Draco hissed maliciously as his fangs fully extended and his nails started to grow into claws. Draco felt his wings threatened to burst from his back, but he held them in; He didn't want to smack Harry in the face since Harry was right behind him. Harry tightened his grip on Draco's arms as if he was trying to hold Draco back from attacking and studied the group before him.

"Ummm…Well…I…It seems that…Oh bloody hell," Shaydon stuttered as he moaned in frustration and back up a little further until he ran into the violet eyed man who placed a calming hand on Shaydon's shoulder and looked up at Draco with empty eyes. Draco knew that he was trying to keep from upsetting him anymore.

"We apologize for any trouble that we may have caused by showing up unannounced. Since Shaydon here is scared out of his wits trying to talk to you and tell you that he has accidentally been accepted back into Ulric's clan, I will inform you of the proceedings and what can be done to make this right," The violet eyed man said with ease and a look of wariness and respect on his face.

"What do you mean that he is not in my clan anymore?" Draco hissed out as he bared his fangs and took a dangerous step forward. Harry whined a little.

_Draco I think that you should listen to what they have to say before you attack. I am sure that there is a perfectly logical..._

_Stop talking now pet!_ Draco hissed as he glanced back to glare at Harry for a second. Harry huffed and let go of Draco's arm.

_Why that is just... How rude! I am not some little bitch here Draco. _Harry marched around Draco's body and stood in front of the pissed off and confused Fallen creature. Draco growled but one sharp look from Harry, and the man wisely shut up quickly. Harry widened his stance and glared fiercely at Draco. _Now you listen to me, and you listen good. Obviously something went wrong here, but they are willing to explain what went wrong and provide a solution. So you need to stop this growling shit, and damn well listen to the man that is probably five times older than you and a hell of a lot of more wiser. This can be fixed without all of the macho dominant Fallen shit, okay? So stop growling and damn well listen to what they have to say and after if you don't like it you can go all ape shit crazy on them. _

Harry finished his rant, and once again glared at Draco who stood stunned staring at his feisty mate. Draco nodded in a daze, and looked up above Harry's head to see the equally stunned faces of five Fallen warriors. They also looked like the were about to burst out in laughter at seeing the biggest and most powerful Fallen creature they had ever scene, be turned into the complete opposite. Draco looked thoroughly lectured and shameful.

Draco bowed his head. _Okay Harry; I will listen. _

Harry nodded satisfied and the turned back around so that his back was facing Draco and smiled at the group of Fallen in front of him. "Okay Shaydon, why don't you tell Draco and me their names and then we can solve this whole problem of your tattoo before Draco beats your arse into the ground," Harry said with ease. When no one made any movements to start to speak, Harry glared a little and said in an amused voice, "Well is anyone going to say anything or am I gunna have to chew your arse out too?"

All of the Fallen men jumped and opened their mouths to speak, a cacophony of noise coming from all directions. Harry jumped back, wide eyed and raced to hide behind Draco as the men continued to talk all at the same time and gesture widely with their arms and hands.

"I was just walking around making sure that everything was safe in the house…"

"We were stalking the house…"

"All entrances were clear…"

"We determined the east wing was the best entrance because of the smells that resembled yours so…"

"We climbed the fucking wall like superheroes!"

"And then once we were inside…"

"And BAM! We turned around and saw Shaydon standing there like some fucking ghost! Scared the living shit out of us."

"We determined the situation and found that Ulric had…"

"We all thought that he was dead and…"

"I explained what exactly I had been doing since I left Ulric's service and why I was here…"

"We decided that we wanted to join you and Shaydon also."

"Then like some kind of explosion of awesomeness…"

"When we went to include Shaydon back in the group, his clan tattoo accidentally went back to Ulric's instead of your tattoo because…"

"All that we need to do is get you to bite Blane and all of our tattoos will change to your tattoo since he is the leader."

"It is an easy enough fix."

"Don't fucking kill Shaydon; we just got our brother back!"

"I would not advice to maim Shaydon because it was not his blunder in taking the tattoo."

All men stopped talking; silence reigned throughout the room as Draco and Harry, who was peering at the group from around Draco's wide and bulky body, were staring at the men with amused and confused expressions on their faces.

_Did you get any of that pet?_ Draco asked as he looked down at his lovely mate.

Harry looked up at Draco with a wide eyes. _Holy mother of Circe. I didn't think that they would all talk at the same bloody time. I didn't know that my threat would be taken that seriously…_

_Pet, I hate to say it but you scared the living daylights out of me when you yelled at me earlier._

_Good_. Harry said as he smiled smugly.

Draco ran a hand through Harry's wild hair and rolled his eyes before turning back towards the Fallen group who all held their breaths. Draco stared blankly at the group, his face showing no emotion even though inside he had already forgotten about the mistake that Shaydon had accidentally made. _Do you think I should scare them a bit? I can't have them thinking that you are more scary than me after all. _

Harry chuckled and nuzzled his mate, agreeing. _Just don't scare them too bad; we don't want to run off the hiding submissive. _

Draco chuckled darkly and narrowed his eyes. "I can't believe that you would agree to leave my pack without talking to me. Did it even occur to you that I own your life and I decide when you can fucking leave and when you can't?" Draco exclaimed as he bared his fangs and hissed low. "You will be punished for your incompetence and then you are banned from entering my lands ever again. I don't want to see your lying face ever again." Draco hissed maliciously as he stalked forward, his wings bursting from his back and his dragon tattoo biting and blowing fire fiercely on his face. Simply Draco looked like the Fallen king that would rule the kingdom. Blane, Jace, Kieran, and Slade had all wisely backed up as Draco moved forward. They submissively lowered their eyes and bowed their necks; they knew that they could not interfere with Shaydon's punishment no matter how much they found it unfair. "What do you have to say for yourself Shaydon?" Draco hissed as he ran a clawed finger down the cowering Fallen creature.

"I am sorry my Lord. I accept any punishment that you have for me," Shaydon murmured softly as he dropped to his knees and bowed his head and let his arms fall useless to his sides. He stared at Draco's bare feet, scared of what might happen to him before he was allowed to leave. Shaydon knew that angry dominant kings could be especially cruel during punishments; Shaydon just hoped that he wouldn't scar.

Draco stood in front of Shaydon trying to fight the smile that threatened to break out on his face. Finally after a moment of silence, Draco lowered his hand and scratched his nails over Shaydon's neck.

"Stand up Shaydon," Draco said as he let amusement color his tone. Shaydon snapped up his head and looked up at the grinning man who looked down with a mischievous look in his eyes.

"Good dammit Draco," Shaydon growled out as he stood up and shoved Draco back. Harry burst out in laughter when Draco didn't move a single step, but Shaydon ended up back on the ground on his butt. Shaydon glared up at Draco and crossed his arms, pouting like a child.

"Don't be mad Shaydon. I was just playing with you. I am not mad, but I was certainly beforehand. You are lucky that Harry has come into his stubborn and pain-in-the-arse streak otherwise you would be seriously wounded or killed right now," Draco said as he turned around and walked the few steps to Harry. Draco wrapped his arms around his mate and rested his chin on top of Harry's head, which the later of smiled hugely at and let loose a little purr of happiness.

Shaydon stood up with a huff and waved a very confused Blane forward.

"Lets get this biting thing done and over with," Shaydon said exasperated as he glared at Draco a little.

"Wait just one bloody second here," Jace said as he looked around with a confused expression. Everyone else had figured out that Draco had been joking, but only partly. They knew that Draco was also showing that he had the power to take any of them down if need be. "So Shaydon isn't going away?" Jace asked innocently and cutely.

Slade slapped the back of Jace's head looking completely exasperated at Jace with a "Duh" expression written all over his face. Blane shook his head and walked forward to the cuddling couple; he stopped a few feet away and shifted his weight, unsure of where or what he should do. Draco smiled and rolled his eyes and unwrapped one arm from Harry to wave Blane forward. Draco lifted his chin from Harry's head and grabbed Blane's arm with his free hand to pull the man forward. Blane tensed as Draco leaned around Harry and lowered his mouth to his neck.

_I hope that I don't regret this_. Blane thought as he felt fangs pierce his skin easily and felt blood start to flow down his neck and chest. Draco licked Blane's neck to stop the flow of blood, and grinned as he watched he men's tattoos change into a different tribal symbol.

Silence reigned throughout the room as Blane stepped back trying not to lose his balance from the loss of blood.

"Can I go back to bed now?" Harry whined loudly as he leaned into Draco and yawned widely; his eyes going half lidded. Draco looked down at his cute and very sleepy mate.

Draco rolled his eyes and said, "Of course princess." And with that Draco smiled gently at his new pack members and turned around to walk back to his room with Harry leaning heavily into his side.

"Princess?" Harry exclaimed when the comment registered, "I am no damn princess. You are the one that takes so damn long in the morning to get ready." Harry slurred his words a little as exhaustion began to set in. Harry just wanted to sleep.

The Fallen members didn't hear Draco's reply.

"Well they are certainly interesting," Kieran said as he continued to stare at the now vacant hallway.

"You could say that again," Slade said with a frown.

"Well they are certainly interesting!" Jace chimed, "Ow!" Jace whined as a hand hit the back of his head.

**Okay so I feel bad that it took me so long to get this baby out so anyone that reviews for this chapter will get a preview of the next chapter. Yes I am briding/rewarding/making up. Indulge me here. **

**Tell me what you think. Even if you think the story is entirely crap; give it to me! I want to know. Without reviews I am stuck wondering whether people acutally like what I write.. And lately I haven't been writing because I think that what I am writing is crap. **

**Now that that little pity fest is over.. Sorry. I think that I am okay. Just review.. Please?**

**Until next time everyone!**

**Oh and kitmistress I am still patiently waiting. *sits in chair and twidles thumbs looking expectantly at you* **

**STORY RECS ANYONE? **

**Oh and has anyone seen the last Harry Potter movie yet? I am waiting until the crowds die down.. So is it any good?**


	13. Chapter 13

***Gasp* What is this? An update? A quick update? I must be sick.. **

**I am not sick, but I think that y'all killed me from the shock of your reviews.. I iterally keeled over and died because Y'ALL ARE BLOODY AMAZING! Thank you so much, from the bottom of my heart. The chapter got out so fast because of what you guys said.. I still can't believe the reviews. I go back and re-read them just to make sure that they were actually real and I wasn't dreaming. Thank you so so much. I love you all. If you did review and did not recieve a PM from me then most likely your PM was disabled.. I believe that there were only 3 of you that I couldn't reach and for that I am sorry! **

**Thanks to my awesome beta, BlackWolf2Dragoon, for betaing this chappie. She is amazing folks. Also my thanks to SnowTigerQueen for the pre-read. In case any of you like Harry Potter/Twilight crossovers, she has a new one out so you should go check it out. **

**Interesting Fact of the Day: It was discovered on a space mission that a frog can throw up. The frog throws up its stomach first, so the stomach is dangling out of its mouth. Then the frog uses its forearms to dig out all of the stomach's contents and then swallows the stomach back down again. How in the bloody hell do people figure this stuff out? And why was a frog in space? **

**Disclaimer: I am not J.K. Rowling. I do not own Harry Potter. I make no money from this writing. **

"Well I never thought that the day would come, but the brat has managed to bring more people into this household and cause even more trouble," Severus drawled as he looked around the table to connect eyes with Lucius and Narcissa. He sneered slightly when he saw that Lucius was completely absorbed in the business section of _The Daily Prophet_ and Narcissa was examining a scone very closely as if the little flakes of sugar that covered the top would fall off at her glare.

"Whatever are you talking about, Sev?" Narcissa said as she set down the scone with a sigh and picked up her tea, taking a small sip. Her nose crimpled in distaste at the taste; it didn't have enough sugar or cream in it at all, but Lucius had decided that his wife needed to cut back on the sugar intake. Narcissa was not happy, to say the least. Her life ran around sugar; it was the substance of gods.

"Did you not hear all of the ruckus last night? I swear it was louder than a Quidditch match in here; not to mention that it was late and I was trying to sleep."

Narcissa, under her breath, murmured, "Because we all know that you need all of the beauty sleep that you can get."

"I swear that I am going to strangle the boys when they get in here this morning for breakfast. Besides the fact that there had been other noises that interrupted my sleep earlier in the evening," Severus said with disdain as he looked at Narcissa and Lucius with knowing eyes. His eyes narrowed when, once again, Lucius completely ignored the conversation, but still nodded and hummed his approval like he was paying attention. Narcissa rolled her eyes her husband and picked up the scone that she wanted to eat but wouldn't, and promptly threw it at Lucius's head.

"What in the seven hells?" Lucius exclaimed as the breaded breakfast bread hit him in the side of the head and then fell into his lap, scattering sugar and crumbs all over his new robes. He put down his newspaper with a huff and glared at Narcissa. "There is no need to throw the food that you aren't allowed to eat at me, dear. It will do nothing to help your case."

"Severus is trying to talk to us, dear, and you are ignoring him. It isn't polite, dear," Narcissa said innocently and with a hint of sarcasm as she smiled sweetly, but really wanting to flip off her husband.

Lucius grunted and turned his attention to his best friend, "What were you blabbering on about now, Severus?"

Severus's eyes narrowed further and he sneered, "I was inquiring whether or not you heard all of the noise that was made last night while I was trying to sleep. Trying being the key word; it was as loud as a bloody circus."

Lucius froze and sharply looked up connecting his wide grey with Narcissa's mischievous royal blue eyes. Narcissa knew that Lucius was silently asking if they had forgotten the silencing charms on their room last night, but she wasn't going to be answering. _Karma is a bitch dear,_ Narcissa said as she just raised a delicate eyebrow and turned to look at the small cup of fruit that one of the house elves had delivered. She slightly sneered at the fruit before picking up a fork and proceeding to poke a piece of fruit and eat it, all the while watching Lucius slightly panic. _I love my life_, Narcissa said as she smiled sweetly at Severus, who grimaced and looked a little disturbed.

Lucius coughed and cleared his throat discreetly, "And what exactly did this noise sound like?"

"It did not sound like the bed thumping against your bedroom wall if that is what you are worried about though I did have to cast a silencing charm at your door when someone failed to put one up," Severus said with a sneer. Narcissa giggled and flushed a little.

"I told you that we forgot something last night, Lucius," Narcissa said as she cocked her head at her husband and grinned a little mischievously, but her grin dropped when she saw Lucius's face. She knew that look; it was the look that Lucius always sported when he was hiding something or was deeply embarrassed about something. Narcissa narrowed her eyes and looked between Severus and Lucius with suspicious eyes.

Lucius cleared his throat, "I apologize for making you listen to us Severus. It won't happen again."

"That is what you said last time," Severus said without emotion, but he inclined his head so that his friends knew that all was forgiven.

Narcissa, who had just lifted her tea cup to take a sip, choked. "Last time?" She squeaked out in a high voice that came from embarrassment. She flushed and stood up, knocking the chair back with her knees from the force of her movement. Narcissa then adopted the standard I-am-angry-with-you position which included a hand on the hip, a wide stance, and an evil glare.

Severus grinned and his eyes lit up. He couldn't believe the opportunity that had just presented itself. _Oh, Lucius, you have fucked up this time._

"Oh there have been many times Cissy dear that Lucius here has said that he wouldn't let it happen again, but I can't count how many times that I have caught the two of you going at it like rabbits with no _silencio_ spell to block the sound. The first time that it happened…" Severus grimaced, "Well let's just say that I was scared. Lucius here seems to either have a problem with remembering to cast _silencio_ spells or he is a bit of an exhibitionist. I am going to go with the latter, but I never took you for one too, Narcissa," Severus said as he crinkled his nose in disgust. Inside he was dancing with joy. _Oh, Lucius is in for it now; dog house here he comes!_

"Lucius!" Narcissa exclaimed as she rounded on him with murderous intent. Lucius meanwhile was glaring at his so called friend and trying to think of ways that he could get the man back. "Look at me when I am talking to you!" Narcissa snapped when Lucius continued to ignore her and glare at Severus. Lucius immediately focused on his wife, not wanting to be in even more trouble, but still kept giving Severus quick little glares that promised pain later. _Just you wait, Severus Snape! I am going to bloody well get you back!_ Lucius growled.

"See if I help you the next time that you are in trouble, Severus. Bloody traitor," Lucius grumbled under his breath when Narcissa started to shriek her lecture in a tone that only dogs could hear.

"I guess that you are really taking a liking to sleeping on the couch lately because guess where you will be until I decide that you can come back into the bedroom?" Narcissa lectured, "On the couch! I had thought that you would have learned…"

Severus chuckled. He did feel slight pity for his friend, but mostly it was amusement because he knew that Lucius never actually slept on the couch. He would simply wait until his wife went to bed and then sneak into one of the guest bedrooms. Severus did not want to be around when Narcissa discovered this little fact though.

"I cannot believe you, Lucius!" Narcissa exclaimed and then she rounded onto Severus, "Oh and don't think that I have forgotten about you! I thank you for being kind enough to put up a _silencio_ ward when my husband didn't, but you should have told me the first time that it happened! If you were a real friend, you would have bloody well told me that my husband like to have people listen to us having sex!" Narcissa said as she shook her finger in Severus's face, "I can't believe you! The both of you! Just wait until I tell our Lord about this!"

Lucius snorted, "And what is he going to do? Slap our hands and say bad boy?"

Narcissa sputtered and her face flushed further as anger raced through her petite body. _Oh Lucius, you never did learn when to keep your trap shut did you? _Severus said to himself as he shrank in the chair and looked around for an escape route. He let out a sigh of relief when he spotted someone enter the room.

"And why would I do that exactly Lucius? Have you done something to deserve it, because I am all for a punishment if one deserves it," Voldemort drawled as he swaggered into the room and looked around with curious eyes that stopped and stared for something specific for a second, "Why is there a scone on the ground?" Then he shrugged and sat down. He was used to the strange and weird happenings at the Malfoy household.

Severus was still in awe at how Voldemort had certainly changed a lot since Harry's fourth year; physically, emotionally, and mentally. Severus still felt a rush of relief in the fact that he had managed to get Voldemort back on the right path; it had been a bloody war to get the man to see reason and to change his ways. He still thought that he could feel the pain in his limbs from the many cruses and spells that Voldemort had thrown at them over the two years that it took for the man to actually become sane.

Two years ago, Lucius had come to Severus and they had talked about how drastically Voldemort had changed after being reborn at the Triwizard Tournament, but the change was, in their opinion, not for the better. Neither man liked what Voldemort was trying to do or what his ideals were; Lucius and Severus had originally joined the Deatheaters because Voldemort was set on getting rights for all, including dark creatures, but his ideals changed so that he wanted all Light wizards dead and also all Muggleborn wizards and witches.

It had been a trying couple of years for both Severus and Lucius and both men wanted to pull their hair out in frustration by the end. They couldn't truly go and support the Light side because Dumbledore was just as bad as Voldemort. Both men had been stuck until they had come across a book that talked about the effects of Horcruxes. Inspiration had struck, and soon enough Severus and Lucius had put their plan into motion with the help of Narcissa. She did love to meddle, after all.

They had gone back with their Lord and gathered the remaining horcruxes that hadn't already been destroyed, but instead of moving them to a safer location where Dumbledore couldn't find them, Voldemort shrank them down and placed them on a necklace that he now always wore. Nagini was, of course, already always with Voldemort because he was the only one that she knew could understand him. It was a little amusing to Narcissa to see Nagini and Voldemort together because now Voldemort was even more protective of the snake. She was often sprawled over Voldemort's shoulders or lounging in his coat pockets.

Voldemort was still a cruel, heartless bastard, but he had gained some sympathy and compassion thanks to having his pieces of soul close to him. It allowed Voldemort to still be immortal, but to keep his sanity intact. In fact, Severus had also discovered that Voldemort's goals had changed drastically since the man had gained his life back; instead of going after a seventeen year old boy that had never even had a chance to live or have a childhood, Voldemort was going to go after Dumbledore, who had lived plenty long in Severus's opinion. Dumbledore had been doing his meddlesome deceptions for far too long, and bringing a child into this war as the Light side's war hero made everyone on the Dark side sick. Dumbledore would never truly understand what he had taken away from Harry at such a young age; he just wanted the boy to kill Voldemort and save the world. When in reality, the world didn't need saving from Voldemort, but from Dumbledore.

One of the first things that Voldemort had come to Severus with after getting his body back was trying to get his old looks back. Voldemort had hoped that Severus had some dark potion that would allow his looks to be rejuvenated, but sadly Severus did not know or have any potion of that sort. Severus still had the scar from the curse that had been sent his way when he said that. Voldemort had then gone to Lucius and Narcissa, who suggested that he use glamours. Their suggestion had worked, and now the man looked like a normal human being instead of the snakelike creature he had been before. But the Malfoys and Severus knew that underneath the heavy glamours that Voldemort constantly sported, was the slitted eyes and pale, snakelike face that everyone feared.

All of their work had been worth it in the end though. They had gained back the man that they had met all those years ago; the one that struck hope into all of their hearts that things would be okay sometime in the future. And with everything starting to actually work out for Voldemort, they could taste a victory in the air. Though the men had never talked about it, Severus and Lucius knew that Voldemort secretly hoped that he would have a chance to change Harry. Voldemort just didn't know how close that dream actually was.

"Narcissa threw it at Lucius when he failed to pay attention, and I suspect because she is also pissed that Lucius has decided to withhold her regular amount of sugar. Just the usual odd and very humorous happenings at the Malfoy household," Severus said since both Lucius and Narcissa were locked in a glaring match. Both Severus and Voldemort knew that it would end soon enough, and right after the staring match there would be a loud argument followed by them both leaving the room to makeup in a way that Severus would once again have to put up the _silencio_ spell.

Voldemort sighed and rolled hiseyes before drawling in a bored tone, "What did Lucius do now? And how long is he on the couch for?"

"What did he not do is the better question here, and I don't know yet. Narcissa has yet to say. She did threaten to tell you this time though; that is a new addition."

Voldemort snorted and looked away from the still eye-locked glaring couple to look at Severus, "So I assume that she finally found out that Lucius likes to have you listen to them going at it? About bloody time if you ask me. How long have you been putting up _silencio_ spells for them anyways? Wait, don't answer that. I don't want to know," Voldemort said with a grimace.

"For far too long and just out of curiosity would you punish Lucius if Narcissa asked you to?"

Voldemort cocked his head, like a puppy would. _Bloody hell, I just compared the Dark Lord to a puppy. _"Most likely not; God knows what I would do to the both of them if I got involved."

Severus chuckled, "You would probably _crucio_ the both of them until they were crying like babies and then _crucio_ them again for fun."

"And if you keep talking like that you would be included in the fun," Voldemort said as he narrowed his eyes a little, giving one of his most trusted followers and friend a clear warning. Voldemort had changed, but the man was still very irritable and controlling.

"Sorry, my Lord," Severus said quickly as he inclined his head in submission which was no at very common thing to see him do due to the fact that Severus was only submissive to Voldemort; he considered no one else powerful enough to ever fully dominant him in a battle.

Voldemort inclined his head before averting his eyes. Both men ignored the yelling and screaming that they had predicated to start; it looked like Narcissa was winning by the shame and embarrassment on Lucius's face, but they knew that he would soon enough be using his sharp words to cut into Narcissa with just the same amount of force that she was using.

"So what is it that you and Lucius are keeping from me?" Voldemort said off handily as he stared in amusement at the sight before him. He would give it five minutes before the two would lock lips and start looking for a room.

Severus sputtered, "No-nothing my Lord."

"That I highly doubt Severus. I have known you for many years, my friend. I can tell when you are lying; especially when you are lying straight to my face," Voldemort said as he looked at Severus straight in the eyes and raised an eyebrow almost condescendingly.

Severus turned away from those all-knowing eyes and said nothing for a moment, "I just don't know how you will react, my Lord. It is rather startlingly information, and something that I never expected to happen."

Voldemort turned to look back at the screaming couple, "So you will tell me in a couple days then?"

Severus grimaced but nodded. He knew that he couldn't keep anything from the man. _Speaking of the brats, I wonder where they are. We are going to have to get Voldemort out of here before Harry comes down. With the boy's luck, Draco would go into psycho dominant mode and try to maim Voldemort. _

"Don't even think about it, Lucius! We have things to discuss! Stop acting like a teenager with no control and sit down!" Severus was jolted out of his thought when Voldemort snapped at Lucius and Narcissa who had launched themselves at each other, making out like horny teenagers.

"I concur with our Lord," Severus sneered as the two dragged their lips away from each other. Severus and Voldemort merely looked at each with indescribable expressions when they noticed that both Narcissa and Lucius were breathing quite hard like they had just gone for a mile long run.

"Out of shape there, father?" Draco drawled smoothly as he glided in the room with a grace and poise that only a creature of the night possessed. It was obvious that Draco did not know that Voldemort was in the room because the boy had showed up in his pajamas which had no shirt and messy hair that indicated that he had a long night that had burned a whole hell full of calories.

"No!" Lucius gaffed as his face darkened. Lucius promised himself that he would just get Draco back later perhaps when Harry was around. Harry and he had struck up a friendship, and Lucius was sure that he would side with him about this. Lucius would show his son what happens when you cross and insult a Malfoy. Narcissa covered her chuckle with a cough and dragged Lucius to the table so that they could sit down.

Draco smiled cheekily and sat down, snapping his fingers for a house elf to show up. Severus chuckled when the boy asked for a scone and a cup of tea with plenty of cream and sugar. _Oh that boy sure knows how to push his parents' buttons. _Severus thought as Narcissa stared longingly at the scone and cup of tea that Draco was now devouring hungrily.

"Draco, dear, it is rude not to greet guests," Narcissa lectured as she patted Lucius on the cheek, silently promising that they would finish later and that he didn't need to get so worked up over Draco.

"Guests?" Draco muttered over a mouth full of food as he glanced up from his plate and right into the eyes of Lord Voldemort. "Oh, that guest."

"Yes, dear, that guest," Narcissa said with a smile.

"Oh god, it is all my fault… I knew that I should have taken him away sooner. Then maybe he would have learned to be more aware of his surroundings. I have failed as a godfather. Then again, how does one not notice a person? It must be Lucius's genes that have done Draco over," Severus moaned as he shook his head. Lucius shot him a look and raised his hand so that he motioned across his throat, like he was slitting it. Severus grinned, his smile saying bring it on.

Draco blushed a little no aware of his attire and hair situation, "Well…I umm…Oh bloody hell, I apologize, my Lord, I didn't know that you were joining us this morning otherwise I would have taken the time to clean up a little."

Voldemort chuckled as the teen continued to blush from embarrassment, "It is okay Draconius. I know that you didn't know that I was coming because I didn't even inform your parents or godfather that I was coming. I just showed up."

Draco was slightly surprised that Voldemort had been so forgiving, but his parents and Severus had told him that Voldemort had changed recently. Draco was finally starting to believe them. The man really had changed, but now Draco was curious as to why the man was here. He was also concerned that Harry would come down; Draco had not even talked to Harry about what he wanted to do with the war.

"How are you, my Lord?" Draco asked politely as he took out a bite of his scone. He looked gratefully at the house elf that appeared at his side with a shirt. Narcissa drooled a little at the scone. Lucius thumped her softly, rolling his eyes. _My wife is a sugar addict. _

Voldemort smirked and said knowingly, "We both know that that is not the question that you really want to be asking Draconius."

Draco nodded and took another bite of the scone all the while looking at Voldemort with an indescribable expression, "So what in the fuck are you doing here?"

Narcissa looked at her son horrified and cried, "Draco! I cannot believe that you just spoke to our Lord like that! He is welcome in our house at all times, and does not need to be invited. You apologize right now before I wash your mouth out with soap!"

Draco snorted, "I am sorry, but I still want you to answer the question."

"I feel that this conversation would be better if young Draconius and I could speak in private," Voldemort said as he looked around as if waiting for someone to object. No one did.

Draco stood up and looked at Voldemort curiously and cautiously for a moment before standing up and walking away all the while waving his hand in a silent signal for Voldemort to follow him. Severus and Lucius just looked at each with solemn eyes; their faces unreadable. Narcissa followed the two exiting men with worry filled eyes. This conversation could either make or break either man.

Draco walked a short ways before entering a study that he often used when he was home from school and felt like sitting in a quiet and relaxing area. Draco heard the quiet click of the door being shut, and a voice murmuring a privacy spell. It held some of the most comfortable chairs that the manor had to offer, and the fireplace that sat right in the middle of the room offered a warmth that always seemed to sooth Draco's soul when he was in the room. The deep purple walls told a story of royalty, but accented the dark oak wood that all furniture in the room possessed. Overall, it was one of Draco's favorite rooms in the manor because he had been able to decorate it. Anyone would be proud of accomplishing a feat by actually making a room that Narcissa approved off without actually having the room decorated by herself. Draco knew that his mother was very picky. It annoyed the crap out of him sometimes.

Draco sat down and looked expectantly at Voldemort as the man sat down and moved around to get comfortable. Silence permeated the room as each man stared at each other as though they were trying to read each other's thought. Draco didn't know how to start the conversation, not knowing what the man wanted to talk about in private, and Voldemort just liked seeing Draconius uncomfortable.

Voldemort finally broke the silence, "Your father and Severus think that I do not know about what they are hiding from me, but I do. I always know."

Draco narrowed his eyes and made sure that his mask was hiding his emotions well, "I am sorry, my Lord, but I do not know what you are talking about."

Voldemort chuckled and gave Draco an amused look, "Oh, so we are going to play this game. Young Draconius, you know what exactly I am talking about."

"I am afraid, my Lord, that I do not know what you are talking about. Maybe if you were to give me a hint as to what you were talking about, we could begin our discussion," Draco said as he leaned back in the chair and rested his chin in his hand, looking her confident and cocky.

Voldemort's eyes narrowed, "You should be wary of who you decide to use that tone of voice with, child. Not everyone will put up with it or be as forgiving."

Draco shrank right before Voldemort's eyes; he lost the aura of confidence and cockiness a little. Draco smiled sheepishly, "I am sorry, my Lord. There have just been some different people around here lately, and I have developed a slight attitude change since I have to bloody deal with them all the time."

"I do not want excuses."

Draco nodded and casted his eyes down, "Of course, my Lord. I will be sure to change."

"Good. Now before you behaved like a child, we were trying to talk about the fact that you have transformed into a Fallen creature, predicated to become the rulers of the Fallen Kingdom, and have taken Harry Potter as your mate."

Draco tensed and glanced warily at his Lord before whispering, "Yes, my Lord."

"Obviously you will have too much to do once you go back to school with your studies and NEWTS coming up to even think about becoming a king of a kingdom, but I think that it would be worthwhile for you and your submissive to, at least, visit the Fallen Kingdom once before the end of the year so that people can start accepting you and Harry as their eventual leaders."

Draco gawked and sputtered, "My Lord?"

"Yes Draconius?" Voldemort asked with amusement.

"How are…What…Don't you have a problem with Harry being my mate?"

"On the contrary Draconius, I have long accepted the fact that Harry Potter is not a threat to me and that he is your mate. He is no longer my target anyways; it is Dumbledore. But let us not talk about Dumbledore at this time; I just managed to get my bloody pressure down."

"How long have you known about Harry and me?"

"I have known since the first day; I have many connections Draconius that extend even into the Fallen Kingdom."

"Bloody hell," Draco murmured, "So, you are no longer going to be trying to kill my mate?"

"That is correct. Before I knew about you and Harry I was planning on trying to get the boy away from the deceitful old crook, but now that you are mated to Harry, I do not have to interfere. I am still unsure as to how Harry will react to my presence since I did, after all, kill his parents. I am sure that you were planning on keeping this conversation from Harry?"

Draco thought for a moment before murmuring, "I do not like keeping things from Harry and he doesn't like not knowing things, but for this, I believe, that we should keep quiet about it for a while. Just at least, until Harry can start to see Dumbledore as the man that we see him as. I cannot force Harry to change sides and he probably will never be completely dark, but he can become neutral as long as he figures it out for himself. I have yet to talk to Harry about Dumbledore and the devious actions that he has done to us and you over the years. I hope that once I talk to Harry about Dumbledore abandoning you and leaving you to rot in that orphanage that he will start to see reason and know that Dumbledore is not the man that he thought he was."

"I also know that Harry's early childhood was not very good, and almost similar to yours. I have never asked Harry questions about it, but I get faint memories of beatings both verbal and physical, and also visions of a cupboard. I would bet money that Dumbledore is the one responsible for it too; anyone can see the symptoms of an abused child and Harry displays some of them. Yet, Dumbledore never did anything. Dumbledore has filled my mate's head with the idea that he alone has to be the one to kill you when the prophecy doesn't even exist."

"I suggest, child, that you talk to Harry very soon. He will need a few days to digest all of the information and make his decisions. Have you ever thought about asking for a resort for Harry?" Voldemort asked as he glanced at Draco with a little sympathy. The young boy really did have a lot on his shoulders.

Draco shook his head, "I don't even know if Harry would want to change houses. We have both been avoiding talking about the heavy stuff recently with all that has been going on; we both felt that we shouldn't bring the heavy shit in to talk about. I feel like I am on a roller-coaster; just when something calms down and I feel normal again, something else pops up and ruins everything. I mean, Harry and I had just gotten through our first heat and then four Fallen warriors or assassins show up in the middle of the night and claim that they had been sent to kill Harry and I, but since Shaydon was once a part of their little group they decide not to kill us but to rather join us. It is so bloody confusing. I am only a kid; I can't deal with all of this!" Draco took a deep breath in; he felt relieved that he had managed to get all of that off of his chest.

"Better?" Voldemort murmured.

"Yes, thank you. I am sorry, my Lord. I didn't expect all of that to come out," Draco said a little embarrassed, but nonetheless relieved. Draco stared at the white carpet; thinking that the pattern really complimented the room.

"It is quite all right. It is better to get it off of one's chest rather than let it stay inside. You have your father and mother to help you deal with all of this Draco. You also have Severus and I. You are not alone, and we do not expect you to be able to shoulder all of this responsibility. It is okay to ask for help."

Draco nodded. Voldemort stood up and opened his arms saying, "Come here, child." Draco looked up surprised, but quickly stood up and wrapped his arms around the solid body. "It will all work out in the end, child. Do not fret for now." Voldemort ran a soothing hand through Draco's hair. Neither man moved from each other for a while.

* * *

Harry stood up out of the crouch with a grunt. _Bloody hell I am never staying in that position for that long ever again. And did they really think that a simple privacy spell would keep people from hearing the conversation? Then again maybe they wanted me to hear it. _Harry thought about it and decided that no, they didn't mean for him to hear it; the conversation had been honest and truthful.

Harry was a little shocked and confused. The man that was in the room who claimed he was Voldemort, was not the Voldemort that he knew. Harry knew that Draco would be coming to talk to him so he decided not to worry about it too much. Everything would work out in the end.

Harry wandered down to Tristan and Shaydon's room; he pushed open the door and hollered, "Tristan! What are you doing? You want to go visit another submissive in the household with me?"

A very excited face popped around the corner of a wall, "Hello, my Lord. Of course I will accompany you if you would allow me a minute to put some more appropriate clothing on though it would be appreciated."

"Good Lord Tristan, I am your friend so you need to stop with this prim and proper speaking shit. Now go put some clothes on and then we are going to go visit someone who I am sure you already know and get fabulously along with. They are hiding something major, and we are going to make sure that they stop."

"Major? That does not sound good, my Lord."

Harry scoffed and said off-handedly, "Ehh it is just the fact that they are pretending to be dominant when in reality they are submissive."

"Who?" Tristan yelled shocked.

"He doesn't want to be revealed just yet, but I believe that he will allow you to know. You already know him as a matter of fact, and he is here in this house right now," Harry said with a grin.

Tristan's face scrunched up in confusion, "But the only Fallen creatures that I know of in the manor are Blane, Slade, Jace, and Kieran."

"Yep," Harry said with a devious smile.

"Are you saying, my Lord, that one of them is submissive?"

"Yes Tristan that is exactly what I am saying."

"Oh dear."

**So I couldn't do the cliched version of Voldemort where potions bring back his looks and the horcruxes were destroyed in a way that his soul was put back together and blah, blah, blah. So I did this, and I hope that it is okay? He is very OC in case you couldn't tell.. But a lot of the characters in my story are. This was a filler chapter because the good stuff is coming up!**

**Who do you think the submissive in hiding is? Do you think that Harry will confront Draco about the conversation he had with Voldemort? I am curious as to what your thoughts are. **

**I ended up going to see the latest Harry Potter movie and loved it. Anyone else find it funny that Harry snaps the Elder wand in the movie, but places it back into Dumbledore's grave in the book? Oh well..**

**Fic Recs: Poisoned Heart by Masked Nightmare. It is a Bill/Harry fic and completely adorable. Also her story of The Nine Lives of Harry Potter is good (it is Harry/Salazar/Godric. Very drool worthy). Mark of the Future by persephone-kore2593 (A Harry/Fenrir story). **

**Well that is all that I have for fic recs. As always, I love to hear from you guys if you have any recs for me. I tend to read just about anything as long as it is slash ;)**

**I am feeling very generous right now.. Review and get a preview of the next chapter. :) **

**That is all folks. Until we meet again. **


	14. Chapter 14

**Hello! Welcome to Chapter 14 (Holy shit chapter 14? Where did time go?)**

**Thank you to those that reviewed! Y'all are all awesome. And kudos to kitmistress ad dancin-in-blue123 for the correct guess as to who the submissive in hiding is!**

**BlackDragoon2Wolf was super busy this week so GothicBlackRose beta'd this chapter for me.. I gave it to her Friday, dears. She did it so freaking fast! Give her some love. **

**Interesting Fact(s) of the Day: Spotted skunks do handstands before they spray. (Haha. Amusing. Here is some more.) Over 1000 birds a year die from smashing into windows. (They smash into mine all the time! Poor birds.. It is the windex; I just know it.) Reindeer like to eat bananas. (Leave some bananas out for Santas reindeer!) Research indicates that mosquitoes are attracted to people who have recently eaten bananas. (Just don't eat any that you leave out for the reindeer.. :D) **

**Disclaimer: I am not J.K. Rowling. I do not own Harry Potter. I do not make any money from this writing. **

"We need a distraction," Harry whispered to Tristan as they peered around the wall and stared at the talking Fallen men. They were all completely engrossed in each other and what they were talking about. It was an amusing sight with Jace making random weird faces and comments at random intervals and Slade hitting the back of Jace's head at each and every face and comment. Harry was sure that Jace's head was going to have a huge bruise on the back of it by the time that the conversation was over, and it had been going on for a while now too.

"What kind of distraction?" Tristan whispered back as his mind whirled with ideas and a smirk appeared on his face. Harry looked down at the excited man with a concealed smile; he was glad that Tristan was starting to heal and accept the things that had happened to him. Now they only had to work on Shaydon who had yet to accept what had happened to Tristan. Harry was hoping that Shaydon's friends would be able to do that.

"We need to somehow separate them. Maybe get the four of the dominants to go hunting or fighting or do some other macho dominant activity," Harry looked down and rolled his eyes at Tristan. "I am sure that Draco would be more than willing to entertain them." Harry grinned. He knew that Draco wanted nothing to do with the newest members of his rebel group right now. Draco was still a little hung over about them waking Harry up late that night. Inwardly the Dominant's actions made Harry want to swoon and coo, outwardly he wanted to smack Draco and call him and idiot.

"I got it!" Tristan said with a whispered exclamation, "I will get Shaydon out of the room. He comes flying to me every time that I make a single sound anymore, and trust me, wherever Shaydon goes, these days, the rest of the Brady Bunch will be sure to follow. We will just have you well hidden in the shadows outside here somewhere," Tristan gestured with his hand, "And then when they start to file out, you will grab the submissive and everything will be grand!" Tristan squealed with excitement and clapped his hands, his eyes lit up with excitement.

Harry really hated to rain on Tristan's parade; he really did, but someone had to do. "Tristan…" Harry said quietly with a remorseful expression, "I think that the plan had merit, but how will I grab the submissive without the others noticing? And how are you going to get back to the room with Shaydon and the gang all over you? And how in the hell do you know who the Brady Bunch is?"

Tristan snorted; his happiness not diminished in the least, "We don't all live in the dark, Harry. Of course, I know who the Brady Bunch is. Geez. Anyways, The submissive will always exit a room last because dominants always want to make sure ttat the coast is clear before a submissive can even think about exiting a room. You should know that Harry; I am sure that Draco has done it to you so many times that you can't even count them. It comes natural to us so you probably didn't even realize that you were doing it. Anyways, the dominants will be so focused on getting to me and making sure that I am okay that they won't even notice that the submissive in hiding is gone. And as for me getting away, you don't need to worry. Shaydon doesn't call me his slippery snake for nothing."

Harry coughed, turning red for a second. Tristan turned and looked at Harry curiously. "Is everything okay Harry?" Tristan asked in a concerned voice.

"Umm…Yes…The nickname just caught me off guard for a second," Harry said as he scratch at his neck and turned his face away.

Tristan chuckled and an evil grin lightened his face, "The nickname? Whatever did you think the nickname is representing my dear Lord? I can assure you that the nickname just represents my ability to get out of any situation unharmed."

Harry blushed red to the roots and in an awkward and embarrassed voice said, "I thought the nickname referenced something else."

Tristan looked up at Harry with an incredulous expression and chuckled again, and after a moment said, "Why you sly dog. I didn't know that you had such a dirty mind Harry." Tristan grinned and smugness radiated off of him like a cat that had just eaten a canary.

Harry coughed again and blushed a deep red, turning way from Tristan's grinning face. "Yes…Well let's get this over with."

Tristan laughed and said with a grin that partly scared Harry, "_Come_ on Harry. I will show you where you can hide. Maybe you can fit yourself in right next to this _shaft _on the right side of the door."

Harry rolled his eyes and looked to the heavens. "Oh god, what am I going to do with you Tristan?"

"Get Shaydon to fuck me. He had been ignoring me lately," Tristan said with a malicious smile and a devious light in his eyes.

Harry choked, "That I am afraid I cannot help you with. Now you get your mind out of the gutter and bloody help me!"

Tristan huffed, "But I don't want my mind out of the gutter. It is Shaydon's fault that it there all the time anyways! If he would just accept the past and hope for better in the future than I wouldn't be having this horny problem!"

"Oh God Tristan, as much as I love you, I do not want to know about your lacking sex life. Now, can we please concentrate on getting everyone out of the room?"

"Yes, yes I am going. I would tell you that we need a signal to start this whole thing, but you will know," Tristan said as he walked away.

"I will know what?" Harry asked back a little confused. He was confused as to where the shy and naïve little Tristan had one, but he was also liking this new and confident Tristan.

"When the men will come running out of the room. I suggest the minute that you hear me start screaming you prepare to grab; the dominants really don't waste a second in moving towards a hurt submissive. That I can guarantee," and with that Tristan disappeared around the corner.

"I always knew that he would be a bloody pain in the arse," Harry grumbled to himself as he settled down into the slot that Tristan had showed him and waited.

* * *

"So what has been happening in your life Shay-man?" Jace asked as he plopped himself down on one of the chairs that were in Shaydon's room and looked around curiously at the room. He whistled low. "This is sure a nice set up that you got. Did you sell your body to get the money or what? Don't tell me that it is drugs. How many times have I told you that that is not the way to make money! It damages the body." Jace tried to grin sexily and ran his hands down his chest in what was supposed to be a provocative manner.

Shaydon rolled his eyes and opened his mouth to answer, but Jace continued to speak before he could even get a word in. "Blane!" Jace shrieked, "Shaydon has been selling his body and drugs to get money!" The others had just walked into the room and already they were being attacked with words and complete nonsense. Shaydon just knew that this conversation would be a bloody pain in the arse. Blane looked around momentarily before sitting down with a grunt; Slade following his example and sat down beside the merrily grinning Jace. Shaydon knew that Slade was the only one of the group that had some kind of control over Jace.

"Jace, seriously you need to get yourself a hobby," Kieran said as he walked in last and flopped down on the couch. He leaned his head back on the couch and let out a deep sigh of relief and exhaustion. Shaydon looked curiously at the haggard looking man, but said nothing. He would just corner the man later, and find out what was wrong.

Jace scoffed, "No, I do not; I have a hobby for your information. It is bothering you," he said cockily. Jace tilted his head and smiled sweetly and innocently at Kieran.

Kieran lifted his head, rolled his eyes, and stuck out his tongue. Shaydon smiled and looked around at the men that he considered his brothers. It was so good to have them back; he hadn't known that he had missed them so much until they had showed up unannounced. It had been a welcome surprise though, and Shaydon knew that eventually Draco would warm up to the rowdy bunch. Harry, Shaydon knew, would coax Draco to accept his new members faster too. Harry had Draco wrapped around his little finger like Shaydon was wrapped around Tristan's finger.

"Behave, Jace. We have some serious things to talk about, and we don't need this to last longer than it will already because you are goofing off," Blane said in his gruff voice; his violet eyes flashing momentarily so that Jace knew that he was serious.

Jace huffed and sat back depressed. "Fine Mr. Party Pooper," Jace whined.

Shaydon chuckled but stopped immediately when Blane shot him a look. Shaydon smiled sheepishly and said, "I can't help it, Blane. I haven't seen the runt in a long time. I think that I forgot how annoyingly overbearing he could be."

Jace scoffed, "How rude!"

Slade chuckled, "I think that I would like to have a break from him for a while."

"And I am not a runt! I am just as big as you, you great ape!"

Shaydon and Slade ignored the comment, "Trust me, you don't know how much you will miss him until you don't have him around even if he is one of the biggest pains in the arse."

Jace cooed, "Oh, Shaydon, I didn't know that you cared so much! Let's run away and get married! And then we will live happily ever after in a castle!"

Shaydon rolled his eyes, but couldn't fight the smile that made its way onto his face. "Well, you will have one hell of a fight with Tristan, but I suppose if you prove yourself and beat him, I will consider running away with you." Everyone knew that the two were kidding; Shaydon and Jace had had the joke running between them for years. It was just never said around Tristan though; submissives were quite possessive of their dominant if threatened. They had found that out the hard way. Jace still had the scar that ran down his back from Tristan.

Everyone calmed down when Blane cleared his throat once again. He had managed to indulge them for a few moments. Shaydon was surprised that Blane had allowed that much nonsense and goofiness for that amount of time with so much going on. Everyone but Slade looked at Blane expectantly. Slade was too busy studying Kieran with a curious and confused expression. Shaydon noticed that the man's nostrils were slightly flared as if he smelled something.

Shaydon tucked the information in the back of his head for later. "You okay Kieran? You seem quiet tonight," Shaydon asked when things quieted down.

Kieran looked up surprised and hummed, "Yes, I am fine. Thanks for asking. I am just thinking."

"As we all should be," Blane said as he glared at Jace who was making some goody face at Slade who had already smacked the man in the back of the head. Blane's voice drowned out Jace's cry of pain, "You all know the consequences of our actions. The decision was not made lightly, and I feel that it will be worth it in the end. We must be careful though. Ulric has already declared war in my eyes by attacking Tristan and then by sending us here to kill Shaydon and the new kings." Shaydon flinched at the mention of Tristan's attack; they still hadn't talked about it fully. The men had immediately noticed something was wrong with Tristan when they reunited, but they had not inquired knowing that it would come up eventually.

"I am still curious as to what happened with Tristan and Ulric," Slade said impassively as he turned his eyes away from a pale Kieran and focused on Shaydon. Shaydon dropped his eyes and focused on the carpet; he still didn't know if he could talk about what had happened. Hell, he hadn't even accepted the fact that Tristan had… Oh god, he couldn't even think about it. Pain and misery welled up in his chest, and a sheen of tears entered his eyes. Shaydon had been slowly pushing Tristan away while they had been here; Tristan was hurt and confused, but still willing to wait around. Shaydon didn't deserve him.

"Shay?" Jace called out as he leaned forward worried. Shaydon didn't notice that he had all of his brothers' attention.

Shaydon shook his head, his hair flying side to side as he bit his lip as if it would relieve the pain that was filling up every cell of his body. Shaydon knew that it was his fault that Tristan had been attacked. He hadn't been strong enough to protect his mate, and he would never forgive himself for that.

Shaydon jumped slightly as a heavy arm settled around his shoulders; he glanced up and with tear filled eyes saw that the least emotional man in the group was comforting him. Slade butted his nose against Shaydon's in a very canine gesture, and stared with sympathetic eyes. Slade understood, and that was when Shaydon burst into tears and sobs tore out of his chest. Slade had already lost his mate, and it was only because of the bond that he had with the rest of the group that the man was still here.

Shaydon buried his face in Slade's chest and continued to sob. It felt go to let go. The tears that streamed down his face let him know that he was still here and alive even though the pain made him want to die sometimes. The arms of steel that were wrapped around Shaydon's chest were the only thing that was holding Shaydon together.

"Let it all out, honey. It is okay," Slade cooed in Shaydon's ear. Shaydon slowly managed to calm himself down thanks to Slade's comforting words and arms, and the presence of his brothers that were surrounding him and also giving their words and gestures of comfort. Shaydon's sobs broke, and now he was just trying to right his breathing.

"I failed him," Shaydon wailed when he finally managed to speak without drawing in a shaky breath or hiccupping, "I should have protected him; it is my job as his dominant. And I couldn't! I failed as a mate!" Pain erupted in Shaydon's chest at the words, and he whimpered. Slade tightened his arms automatically, and cooed a little hating that his brother was in so much pain.

Shaydon whined and a sob went to make its way out of his throat. Slade shushed him gently and Blane's strong voice came through Shaydon's hazy mind, "This is not your fault, Shaydon. You cannot protect Tristan every minute of every day; the man would be sick of you if you did. You couldn't know or predict that something like what happened to him would ever happen. You thought that your mate was safe with Ulric, and he should have been. It just goes to show you that sometimes you cannot trust everyone," Blane placed a strong hand on Shaydon's back.

Jace moved and cooed in Shaydon's ear, "Oh my little Shay-man. No one blames you. Least of all Tristan. He loves you Shay, and always will," Jace nuzzled Shaydon's back comfortingly and smiled sadly when Shaydon turned and looked at his with heavy and tear filled eyes. Kieran moved into Shaydon's eye line and smiled bitterly before moving to butt noses and lick lightly at Shaydon's jaw. Kieran was not a man of many words, but Shaydon knew that he was offering his support in the only way that he was comfortable with. Shaydon knew that he could talk to Kieran about anything and the man would not judge him. Underneath the witty and dry tone, was a compassionate and caring man.

"You cannot blame yourself Shaydon, otherwise it will eat away at you," Slade said wisely.

Shaydon shook his head harshly. "You don't understand," Shaydon said miserably as more tears filled his eyes and threatened to overflow once again. His voice was breaking and cracking as the pain filled Shaydon's chest cavity again; it felt like he couldn't breathe. The pressure and guilt drowning him, and the only thing that was saving him was the touch of his brothers.

"So make us then," Kieran said as he placed his hand on Shaydon's shoulder and squeezed.

Shaydon closed his eyes, and a single tear ran down his cheek. Blane cooed in comfort and that seemed to break Shaydon. Shaydon had never heard Blane coo before to anyone; the man was a strong dominant leader and almost never took the time to offer someone comfort in a time of pain. Shaydon was overwhelmed that Blane loved him enough to simply coo at him.

Shaydon breathed in deeply and let it out in one big shaky gust. Another tear ran down as he said, "You know that Tristan and I have been trying to get pregnant for years. A couple months before I left to go on my mission alone, we managed to conceive a little one. You guys were all gone so you didn't see him and we wanted to surprise you when you came back. He was so happy; he was practically glowing. I have never seen him look or act that way before; it just radiated off of him. We were both content and so excited." All of the hands on Shaydon tightened in comfort and anticipation. They knew what was coming, and pain and anger filled their hearts. They couldn't believe that Ulric has sunk so low as to kill an unborn child, and then to leave Tristan's stomach filleted wide open. The very thought had Shaydon's brothers growling in fury and promising revenge.

"I left to go find Draco and Harry, and before I knew what was happening everything changed. Ulric did not take me leaving very lightly and before Tristan could get away from the man, he…" Shaydon choked and a sob broke out of his chest. Every man in the room cooed and moved a little closer. They hated to see the Fallen man in so much pain. Ulric would be punished. Severely.

"You need to say it, Shaydon. You will only start to heal after you have accepted it," Slade said comfortingly as he nuzzled Shaydon's head. Slade after all was the one that best understood Shaydon's situation having lost his mate years ago. It was something that none of the men liked to talk about, but they always knew that it was in the back of all of their minds.

Shaydon hiccupped and whined, attempting to burrow himself into Slade's strong chest. He knew that he needed to say the words, but they wouldn't come. The pain was too overwhelming and the feelings too strong. He couldn't understand what was happening. He needed his mate.

"Tristan isn't here right now Shay, but we are. You need to do this without your mate," Jace said softly when he heard the soft whisper of Tristan's name coming from Shaydon's mouth.

"It will be okay, Shay. We are here," Kieran said as he purred low and nuzzled the available skin that he saw. Everyone's hearts seized up when they heard the low whine emit from Shaydon's throat. They all knew that he was calling for his mate, but they also knew that Harry or Draco would hold Tristan off.

Shaydon whined again and sobbed slightly, "Ulric…He…I can't say. It is too painful."

"Shaydon. You need to tell us. Now," Blane said in a gruff voice that didn't book a disagreement.

"He-he killed my child!" Shaydon whined as he sobbed and buried his face in Slade's chest. Slade tightened his arms and placed his cheek on top of Shaydon's head, purring and growing in comfort. From then on there were only the sounds of comfort from the Fallen creatures and Shaydon's quiet sobbing.

"That was a terrible joke, Slade. I mean a knock-knock joke seriously?" Jace said as he wrinkled his nose in distaste.

"Oh and I am to assume that you have something better?" Slade said in a slight sneer.

"As a matter of the fact, I do," Jace squirmed around in his chair dramatically showing that he was getting comfortable for the joke that he was about to tell, and then he proceeded to clear his throat a couple of times.

After the fifth clearing Kieran finally said something, "Oh for Gods sake Jace, get on with it!"

Jace glared a little and then smiled, "Okay, so here we go," Jace cleared his throat, smiling as everyone including Shaydon sighed in exasperation before opening his mouth and saying, "There was a guy who had been having chronic trouble in trying to get an erection," there was a chorus of complaints in the background, but Jace ignored them and continued on, "After weeks of frustration, he finally breaks down and goes to the doctor. The doctor gives him a thorough examination and finally makes the diagnosis.

"'Well, there's good news and there's bad news,' she says, 'The bad news is that the muscles around your penis are deteriorating, and there is no cure.'

"The guy, on the verge of panic, finally regains his composure. 'So what's the good news?' he asks.

"The doctor says, 'There is an experimental treatment available, but there are no guarantees. It involves transplanting the muscles from a baby elephant's trunk into your penis. Would you like to try it?'

"The guy thinks about it and finally says, 'Well, the thought of going through life without being able to have sex is just too much for me. What have I got to lose? Let's do it.' So the doctor performs the operation." Jace pauses and hears Kieran say, "Of bloody course she does."

Jace smiled at Kieran and then continued to speak chucking a little and his face flushing a little, "A few weeks later, the guy takes his girlfriend out to a nice restaurant to celebrate his new equipment. While sitting at the table, he feels a stirring between his legs; it gets progressively worse until it reaches the point of being painful.

"Seeking relief, he reaches down and unzips his fly to relieve some of the pressure. Suddenly, his penis leaps free from his pants, slides over the tabletop and grabs a dinner roll, then returns to his pants again.

"'Wow!' says his stunned girlfriend, 'That was impressive! Can you do that again?'

"Eyes watering and face flushed, he says, 'Probably...But I don't know if I can fit another dinner roll up my ass!'" Jace finished in a high voice, already laughing so hard that he was out of breath.

Jace grabbed his stomach and promptly fell off of his chair, hitting the ground with a thud. His face was completely flushed red and tears were streaming from his eyes. He didn't even notice that the others had not started laughing, but where all staring in amusement at the Fallen creature who was fallen on his arse.

Shaydon chuckled a little, and then burst out in full laughter when the situation finally registered in his mind. Shortly after he heard Kieran's sharp laughter join in, followed by Slade's laughter, and then Blane's quiet chuckles. They all managed to calm down a few moments later, Jace still wiping tears from his eyes and letting out a chuckled every once in a while.

"That is one of the worst jokes that I have ever heard, Jace. Oh god, but I needed that," Shaydon said as he smiled widely at Jace and shook his head in exasperation.

"Glad that I could help," Jace said as he picked himself from up off of the floor and wiped a stray tear away.

"I think that we should let Slade stick to the telling of knock-knock jokes," Kieran said sarcastically and with a grin. His eyes flashed for a moment before soothing over.

"Agreed," Blane said dryly.

Jace huffed and pretended to look offended, "You mean to say that y'all don't like my jokes!"

"Yes," Everyone chorused.

"Well, see if I ever tell another joke!"

"He would be saving us if he did that," Shaydon murmured to Slade with a wink.

Slade nodded in agreement, and settled his wide body back against the cushions with one arms still thrown around Shaydon's shoulders. Slade was still a little worried to let Shaydon go right now; Slade knew how it felt to loose someone very close and special to you, and he also knew that it took a hell of a long time to get over it. And sometimes Slade felt like he had never even got over it. The pain was always there as a reminder.

Shaydon immediately sat up and sobered; his eyes wide and his head cocked to the side as if he was listening for something. He stood up and listened again. The noise died down in the room as the loud men realized that something could be potentially wrong.

Blane's persona changed and he became the leader that they all looked up too. He stood up and looked around with calculating eyes, "What is it, Shaydon?" Blane had just gotten his brother back and he damn well wasn't going to lose him again.

"It is Tristan," Shaydon said and with that he quickly walked to the door, ripped it open, and then vanished to go find his mate. Blane followed shortly after, Slade behind him, Jace behind him, and Kieran bringing up the rear.

Everyone but Kieran made it through the doorway easily and without problems, but Kieran knew that he was fucked over when he felt strong arms wrap around his chest and stop him in his tracks mid-step.

"I believe that you and I have some things to talk about, don't you think Kieran?" A soft but slightly gruff voice said in Kieran's voice as he was dragged backwards into the room that he had just tried to escape.

Kieran gulped loudly as he was deposited into a chair. Keep his eyes to the floor Kieran said softly, "What would you like to talk about, my Lord?"

Harry snorted, "Don't play dumb with me. You sure as hell know what I want to talk about, but I am willing to indulge you for now. I want to talk about the fact that you are pretending to be a dominant when in reality you are as submissive as a fly."

Kieran swallowed again and chanced a glance up to Harry who was standing over Kieran with his arms crossed and a serious expression on his face. "Are you going to tell the others?"

Harry frowned. "Not as of right now."

Kieran knew that there was a threat of Harry eventually telling them; he had been keeping this secret for so long. Ever since he had been a small child, his father had been pushing for him to drink these disgusting drinks that would help him to grow and hide his scent. Of course, Kieran didn't know what they had been at the time. Now that Kieran had been acting like a dominant he didn't even know if a dominant Fallen creature would accept him.

"Tristan will be here momentarily, and then we want to hear the truth," Harry said as he sat down with his back to the door. He could now easily watch Kieran so that the man could not get away. Kieran knew that he was trapped, and there was nothing that he could do about it.

Kieran swallowed hard when he heard the door slam open and a sweaty, but excited looking Tristan peeked his head in. He was breathing hard and his eyes were wide and twinkling, but it was easy to see that the man had just been having the time of his life.

"What did I miss?" Tristan said as he shut the door quickly and then pressed his ear to listen for someone approaching.

"Nothing, we were just waiting for you to get here," Harry said as he narrowed his eyes at Kieran who started to fidget and look around for an escape. "I told Draco to keep the others busy for a while so we will not be interrupted for a while."

"Good, good, well shake-n-bake then Kieran and start blabbering on," Tristan said as he sat down next to Harry.

Kieran swallowed hard and shifted. This was going to be a long day. He just knew it.

**ALERT! ATTENTION! I have started school, and things are way different (college freshman anyone?) for me.. So I do not know when the next chapter will be out. I am sorry, but people, I am really out of my element here so give me a little time.. Advice from any of you folks?**

**Also in case you didn't know KITMISTRESS HAS POSTED DARK DESIRE! Success. Go look at it. Now. **

**Oh and that elephant joke was not my creation. I got it from a website...**

**That is all folks. Until next time. Good luck to all you kiddos, like me, that are back in school. **

**Leave me some love. :)**


	15. Chapter 15

***Peers around corner from black abyss* Hello?**

**Well.. So I have another chapter! *runs away from pitchforks, screaming* I am sorry!**

**Unfortunantely, I was right in my thinking that I would not be able to even think about this story let alone write a chapter during my first semester of college. College is going good in case any of you were wondering; I just need to meet some more people. I read too much :/ haha. But anywho, I finally managed to get one written. **

**It is the ONE YEAR ANNIVERSARY! Holy shit, has it really been a year? Good lord... Thanks for sticking around for this long y'all!**

**So we have a time jump going on in this chapter because I was tired of what was going on.. And wanted to make things go faster. Thank you to all who reviewed! I really appreciate the comments, and it make me feel so special. You all deserve your very own Fallen Draco. *swoons and sighs***

**We have a spank warning for this chapter; Harry was a bad boy.. :P If you don't want to read then skip down to the line break, but personally, I would read it. :)**

**This chapter has not been beta'd or pre-read so... Don't hate me for the mistakes or my writing. **

**Interesting Facts of the Day: A man named Charles Osborne had the hiccups for 6 years. (Wow. I would hate my life.) It's against the law to burp, or sneeze in a certain church in Omaha, Nebraska. (If you are from there please tell me if this is true! Website said it was... But not everything on internet is true ya know.) The Earth weighs around 6,588,000,000,000,000,000,000,000 tons. (Good lord..) The Boston University Bridge on Commonwealth Avenue, Boston, Massachusetts is the only place in the world where a boat can sail under a train driving under a car driving under an airplane. (Note there are also other bridges like this. I am just too lazy to find another fact.. :D)**

**Disclaimer: I am not J.K. Rowling. I do not own Harry Potter. I do not make money from this writing. Damn.**

"Harry James Malfoy! You get your arse back here right now!" Draco roared as he stalked down the hallway that lead to the Great Hall in Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. The students in the hallway shrank back in fear and pressed themselves up against the stone wall to avoid a furious Draco Malfoy. Draco was absolutely furious; lately Harry had started testing Draco. He was throwing tantrums, whining, and being an all-around brat. Draco had thought that he had put a stop to these manners a long time ago, but it seems that a good ass licking with a hard hand and a sharp telling off was what was needed. Again.

"Are you crazy? You are set on tanning my hid! I am going to run for as long as I can!" Harry shouted from somewhere up ahead in the sea of students.

_The longer that you run, the more colorful your arse is going to be. _Draco hissed in his head as he sped up a little and glared around trying to find his mate. One would think that it would be easy to find a man that was over six feet, but Draco guessed that Harry had Kieran or Tristan helping him hide. All five of the boys had followed Draco and Harry back to school, and so far all that Harry, Tristan, and Kieran had done was cook up trouble. And Draco had finally reached his limit.

Of course, Draco knew that Harry was behind all of the pranks. Tristan and Kieran would never willing destroy his clothes, change colors of his shampoo, and other pranks that truly were harmless in nature, but Harry had gone too far this morning. And he knew it too which is why he was currently running away and hiding like a scared little girl.

_Draco, please! I didn't think that it would blow up!_ Harry whined in his head, and sent a pleading expression hoping for some type of mercy. It wasn't working. _Dominant please! I am sorry! It was an accident!_ Usually the use of the words dominant, please, and sorry all together would calm Draco down because he knew that Harry apologized about as often as he did which was almost never. But today, Draco was teaching Harry a lesson about respecting his mate.

Draco stopped abruptly in the hallway; his eyes narrowed and he sniffed the air deeply. The students were frozen in fear warily watching and waiting for the Slytherin Prince to act.

Draco slowly turned on his heel to look at a closed classroom door. Draco breathed slowly out and said in a deathly calm voice, "I suggest that you come out of there before I have come in and get you because if I have to come in get you, your arse will be so bruised you won't be able to sit down for a month."

The students gawked and gapped at the sentence. They of course had no idea that Harry was in the classroom. There was a moment of silence, before the students watched in amazement as the door slowly opened and a black head of hair peaked warily around the wooden door. The warily and wisely backed further away from Draco as Harry fully opened the door.

Nothing was said, and no one moved. Draco just look at Harry was a blank face that spoke volumes. Harry started shaking in fear; his eyes bouncing around the room as if looking for an escape even though he knew that there wasn't one. Harry focused on Draco and winced when he spoke.

"I am going to count to three, and you better be back in our room by the time that I get to two if you even want a semblance of a chance to be able to walk tomorrow," Draco said in a cold yet calm voice. Harry whimpered and hunched his shoulders forward as he realized just how much pissed off Draco was. He was furious, and he planned to take it out on Harry's arse.

"Yes, dominant," Harry whispered submissively as he shuffled forward with regret all over his face. He twisted his hands nervously together before stepping forward warily so that he was in Draco's personal space. He looked up quickly, nervously, before taking another step so that he could try to start his apology. Just as Harry went to nuzzle his face into Draco's neck as an apology, Draco stepped back and pointed towards the room with a hand.

"One." Draco murmured, but before he could even breathe the word Harry was gone. He had fled to the room with his head low, his tail between his legs, and scared out of his wits. Harry had never had his dominant this mad at him before. "Kieran, Tristan," Draco called out softly. He waited just a few seconds before the other two submissives stepped out of the room warily. "I suggest that you go find your dominants and start to apologize before I talk to them about your part in this prank. Harry had also been ground for an undeterminable amount of time; do not try to come see him because he will not be allowed to see you."

"Yes, your Majesty," Both Kieran and Tristan whispered as they kept their eyes and heads lowered and fled the scene with as much haste as Harry had.

Draco watched them go calmly before turning around and walking down the hallway casually. The students watched him go with a bated breath; they looked at each other wide-eyed and hoped that Harry would be okay. Draco knew that he didn't need to try to rush back; Harry would be in the room no matter what. He wouldn't dare disobey Draco now.

Draco walked to the portrait that guarded his and Harry's room and quietly murmured the password to the dragon and knight. "He is real sorry about what he did laddie; don't be too hard, ya?" The knight said contritely as he let the portrait swing open.

Draco walked through the small living room, the hallway, and then stopped once he was at the door to the bedroom. Draco breathed in deeply, and opened the door; it creaked slowly as it opened causing the sound to reverberate throughout the room. Draco's eyes flashed around the dark room, looking for Harry, and settling on him kneeling, naked on the floor at the base of their bed with his head bowed to the ground, hands linked together behind his head, and eyes firmly fixed on the ground. Secretly Draco was pleased that Harry had taken such a submissive position. Draco could see that Harry's body had a slight shake which could be from the draft in the room or from fear. Like a predator stalking its prey, Draco gracefully glided forward and came to a rest when he knew that Harry could see his shoes.

"What do you have to say for yourself?" Draco asked as he broke the silence with a chilly voice.

Harry whimpered and guilt flooded his veins. Shame filled his voice as he seemed to shrink into himself, "I am sorry dominant! I didn't mean to hurt you; I would never try to hurt you! I…Please…It was an accident." Harry lowered his head so that he face pressed into the carpeted ground; he wanted to be as small as possible.

"I could have been seriously hurt, pet. I know that you just wanted it to be a little prank, but turned into something dangerous. And now you will be punished for it. Follow me," Draco said firmly as he turned around and walked to the spanking bench in the corner of the room. Originally, the five crazy kids, Blane, Slade, Jace, Shaydon, and Kieran, had given it to Draco as a gag-gift, but lately Draco had actually started using it to punish Harry.

Draco stopped and turned around once he was at the bench and waited for Harry, who was crawling on his hands and knees, to get to the bench. Harry hesitated for a second which made Draco growl in annoyance.

"Get on the bench, pet. Now."

Harry jumped up onto the bench like fire was under his hands and knees. He whimpered and then lowered his naked body onto the cool leather.

"I'm sorry, dominant," Harry whispered as he felt tears start to well up in his eyes. Draco paused for a moment at the pain in his mate's voice, and felt a little of his anger leave at the words.

"I know you are, pet," Draco cooed as he ran a comforting hand up over Harry's arse and back, "But you have pushed me for far too long lately and I need to make sure that you know that you are not the one in charge of this relationship. Because, pet, I am the one in charge." Draco growled softly and bent over to place his mouth on the back of Harry's neck. Just like a newborn kitten in its mother's mouth, Harry relaxed immediately despite the damage that Draco could do to Harry with a simple bite. "And you are mine," Draco growled as he bit down lightly to leave an impression of his teeth.

Harry whined and arched his back towards his mate. "Yours."

Draco bit down harder; his teeth lightly breaking Harry's skin and causing little rivets of blood to start to slide down Harry's neck. He pulled back and smiled in satisfaction when he saw little holes from where his teeth had just been. Then like a cat liking up cream, Draco licked up the small rivets of blood with a purr before standing up straight. _Time to get down to business,_ Draco thought to himself.

"Present yourself, pet," Draco ordered as he conjured up a small wooden paddle. Draco knew that his hand would only be able to take so much, and he also had to be able to write notes tomorrow. Not to mention take care of his mate. Draco was planning on making sure that he would have some peace and quiet for a while, and the only way to do that was to tan Harry's hid.

Harry whimpered, but complied. He reached up and grabbed onto the wooden handles on each side of the bench, and then slide up so that he was on his knees but with his chest resting against the bench. His arse was high in the air and completely exposed. Harry shivered, but didn't dare complain.

"Are you ready, pet?" Draco murmured as he lightly stroked his submissive's bare arse.

"Yes, dominant," Harry whispered quiet as the wind. He tensed slightly as he felt the air move as Draco pulled his arm back, and then without any warning, Harry felt heat spread across his arse cheeks like fire.

"Ow!" Harry whined as the resounding smack sounded throughout the room. Tightening his grip on the wooden handles, Harry took a deep breathe in and held it before letting it out with a whoosh. _Goddamn, I didn't think that that would hurt that bad_, Harry thought to himself. _I wonder how many licks Draco is giving me; hopefully not too many. _

"Count them," Draco ordered as he pulled his hand back and then placed the paddle in it without Harry seeing. The paddle was sure to make Harry howl ever harder.

"One," Harry said quietly as he tried to bury his head in his arms. He wanted to let go of the bench, but he knew that Draco would only make him place his arms right back where they had been so there was no point.

Smack.

"Shit!" Harry yelped as the paddle connected with his arse. That thing fucking hurt worse than Draco's hand, and it hit a lot more of his arse. _I am so not going to be able to sit tomorrow._

"That one doesn't count," Draco said with a stern voice.

"What?" Harry yelled as he whipped his head around to glare at his mate. "You fucking hit my arse with a paddle; of course, it fucking counts!"

"You didn't count, and now you have fifteen more licks than I was planning on giving you due to your filthy mouth and attitude. You do not talk to me that way, pet. I am not going to put up with your shit anymore, and you can bet that I am not going to let Shaydon and Slade put up with Tristan and Kieran's attitudes anymore either. I will personally blister their arses if need be."

"Sorry," Harry whispered as he put his head down in shame, and nodded.

"I suggest that you learn to count. You already have one," Draco firmly said with a cool voice that would make anyone shiver.

Harry bit his lip and grunted at the next strike of the paddle.

"Two."

Smack.

"Three," Harry said with a wince. He felt little tears well up in his eyes, and bit harder into his lip to stop them from falling. That paddle hurt like a bitch.

Smack. Smack. Smack. Draco landed three quick strikes in the exactly same place that made Harry howl in pain.

"Four, five, and six," Harry said a little breathlessly.

The punishment continued on. By the time that Draco reached fifteen, Harry had tears rolling down his cheeks and was begging Draco for mercy; he didn't think that he could take much more. His arse already felt like someone had placed red hot coals and left them there for hours.

"Please Draco! It hurts… Sixteen… Please stop!"

But Draco continued on. He wavered when Harry started full out sobbing and pleading at the thirty mark. He momentarily stopped to let Harry try to calm down; Harry's arse was a cherry red color that looked painful. Draco had started to avoid the spots that Harry would have to sit on tomorrow, but he knew that Harry would still be in pain. Hopefully, Harry would come over to Draco and sit on his lap rather than try to sit on the benches in the Great Hall. Harry managed to calm down, and was blabbering to Draco to please stop.

"I know that it hurts pet, but you were bad and need to be punished. I won't go passed your limit Harry. You will be okay," Draco said in reassurance as he ran his fingers through the sweat soaked hair and cooed softly. Harry nodded, trusting in Draco. He kept going on and didn't stop until he had reached fifty strikes. Draco placed the paddle down with a sigh gathered his sobbing mate in his arms, and started to coo comforting words to his submissive.

"It is okay, pet. It is over now. Calm down," Draco murmured quietly as he rocked back and forth and licked up the blood that was spilling from Harry's lip. Harry had bitten right through sometime during the last twenty strikes. Harry whined loudly and like a child seeking comfort curled himself into Draco's chest and clutched at Draco's robes.

"I sorry! I sorry! No more dominant! Please no more!" Harry babbled as he cried his eyes out into Draco's robes.

"Shh, pet, it is all over." Draco hushed his distraught mate, and started a deep rumbling purr in his chest. Draco nudged noses with Harry, and lightly licked at Harry's lip. Harry stayed curled up in Draco's arms for the rest of the night.

* * *

"Are you okay, Harry?" Tristan whispered to Harry as he watched Harry try to sit down on the wooden bench in the Great Hall, but didn't have much success. Tristan worriedly bit his lip when he saw just how much pain Harry was in, and hoped that his arse wouldn't be getting the same treatment.

"No I am most definitely not okay!" Harry snapped as he sat down and then jumped right back up when it hurt too much.

"I am sorry. Is there anything I can you, your Majesty?" Tristan asked as he shrank back from Harry's tone.

"Don't you dare start this your Majesty shit with me now Tristan or I will cut your balls off," Harry growled as he continued to stand and looked around to Kieran, "Where the hell in Kieran?"

"He is going to be late…I am not for sure why," Tristan murmured as he watched Harry warily.

Harry sighed and dragged his hand over his face in exasperation. Harry truly was in a foul mood this morning. His arse burned with a fire, and every time he moved it just seemed to get worse. The only bright spot to the morning was that he had woken up in his dominant's arms.

"Are you going to try to sit down, Harry?"

"No, I am going to go find Draco. I will have to sit with him because my arse isn't on fire when I am with him. He probably did it on purpose," Harry grumbled the last part to himself, "Just so you know, Draco is going to talk to Shaydon and Slade. You better prepare yourself and your arse for a blistering. I will try to talk to Draco and see if he won't make such a big deal about it, but there is no way that I can convince him not to talk to your and Kieran's mate."

Tristan gulped and nodded, "Thanks Harry."

Harry nodded and looked around for Draco. Tristan watched as Harry's eyes lit up when Draco was spotted. "I will see you later Tristan."

Tristan nodded and got back to his food. He was still amazed at how much everything had changed over the last couple of months. And it all started when they had confronted Kieran about his submissive nature, and Kieran had given both Harry and him the story of how he had come to start acting like a dominant. Tristan still couldn't believe what Kieran had been put through at such a young age, and what he had to endure over the years.

"_It started with my father. My whole life all that I can remember is him giving me these horrible tasting potions and pounding the idea that I was a dominant into my head, and me being a young, naïve child listened to him. I believed that I was a dominant for years until I actually met another one besides my father, and then the whole world feel apart and it is barely still hanging together," Kieran murmured as he placed his head in his hands. Tristan and Harry looked at each other with worried faces before focusing back on Kieran._

"_What about your mother?" Harry asked softly; his forehead pulled down in a frown and his eyes holding a calculated look. _

"_She died giving birth to me."_

_Silence permeated the room. _

"_You know that you cannot hide anymore, right? The boys are getting suspicious and probably have been for years but never wanted to say anything in case they offended you."_

"_I know. One of them is my mate, and it is getting harder and harder to hide around him. I am sure that he feels the pull, but doesn't understand or is confused by it," Kieran said with a sigh as he buried his face in his hands. _

"_Who is it?" Tristan asked as he leaned forward with wide eyes sparkling in excitement. _

"_It is Slade."_

"_Why have you been hiding for so long?" Harry asked with a confused expression on his face. _

"_I have been acting like this for so long that I forgot who I used to be before…I just don't know how to go back to the way that I was before," Kieran said sadly. _

_Harry and Tristan looked at each other and smiled, "Well don't worry because we are going to help you with that."_

_There was silence. Harry was deep in thoughts about how he could help Kieran, and Tristan was trying to figure out how he had never known. _

"_He gave me potions you know. Also whipped and beat me within an inch of my life almost daily. He always told me that I was weak; that I couldn't do anything right. I used to get nightmares with him in them," Kieran whispered as he stared down at the carpet and pretended that he wasn't talking to his new king and best friend's mate but rather just an empty room. It was the only way that he could get the words out. _

_Harry hummed, but said nothing knowing that Kieran needed to talk and gets things off of his chest. After all, Harry knew first-hand what it was like to live with family that didn't love you. Harry held up a hand to stop Tristan from talking when the man went to open his mouth. _

"_I thought that what he did was because he loved me and wanted me to be the best, but now I know that he was just ashamed of me. He was so ashamed that he had a submissive male child when all of his other children were dominants," Kieran chuckled lifelessly to himself. "It is so ironic that I am the only one left alive in the family now. The only submissive in the family besides my mother, and I am still alive while all of the brutal, muscled, tough dominants were killed in battle."_

_Kieran looked up from the ground and connected eyes with Harry and then Tristan. "I like to think that I am a survivor."_

_Harry smiled bitterly, "You are Kieran. Just as Tristan and I are, but we aren't here to talk about Tristan and my own sob stories. This is about you. I just want you to know that we are your family, and we will never ever do anything to harm you in any way on purpose. We love you Kieran." Harry smiled at Kieran with a sheen of tears in his eyes. "God I am emotional right now. Draco better not have gotten me pregnant or I swear I am going to castrate him." Harry said a little viciously as he wiped furiously at his eyes._

_Tristan chuckled and shook his head, "Trust me Harry, we would know if you were preggo because you would have a certain scent."_

"_You would castrate the Majesty?" Kieran said wide-eyed and a little shocked. _

"_No he would sure as hell not!" Draco shouted as he walked regally into the room and picked up Harry with ease only to sit down and place Harry in his lap. _

_Harry didn't say anything, but rather buried his face in Draco's robes and made an apology lick on Draco's neck._

"_You should be apologizing to me, Harry. You threaten to castrate me after I kept the crazy hooligans away from you for at least an hour," Draco said teasingly as he nuzzled Harry. _

"_Where are they now, your Majesty?" Tristan asked as he stood up and backed away from the door. His hands shook a little as they slowly moved back to cover his own arse, and a look of fear came upon Tristan's face. Now that they whole confronting Kieran job was over, Tristan knew that Shaydon was going to tan him 'til he blistered. _

"_None of that your Majesty shit, Tristan, and they are right outside the door," Draco said as he smiled in amusement at the picture that Tristan was presenting. He looked like a child who had just stolen a cookie from the cookie jar and got caught. _

"_Oh fuck," Tristan said from the farthest side of the room. Shaydon walked into the room with an evil smile on his face and a certain gleam in his eyes. _

"_Oh fuck indeed," Shaydon murmured. _

Tristan's arse hurts for days after that, but it had been worth it in the end. It took a little while but eventually Harry and Tristan managed to convince Kieran that he needed to tell Slade that he was his mate. The whole thing had come as a shock to Slade and the two were still adjusting, but everything was going well for them after a rough start. Tristan just wished that he could have been there when Kieran had finally spilled the beans about his submissiveness. He could only imagine the chaos and confusion that went on in the room.

The move to Hogwarts had been good for everyone. Even the hardass Blane was enjoying learning something new and unknown, and Jace was having a ball with the two Weasley twins. Tristan tried to avoid those three as much as he could. Though Blane and Jace were still single, two individuals, Neville Longbottom and Hermonie Granger, had captured their eyes, and Tristan knew that it wouldn't be long before the two Fallen dominants had captured the Hogwarts students' hearts.

Harry and Draco had gone back to school, and everyone had followed them for protection. They still didn't know when Ulric was going to attack and had to be on constant alert, but last that Tristan had heard Ulric was dying from some disease or something. Whatever it was, Tristan knew that he deserved it. But that also meant that Ulric was going to be attacking as soon as he could because the longer that he waited, the less energy and strength he was to have.

The boys had only come back to school because Lucius had managed to get Dumbledore kicked out of the school by throwing his power and money around. Now Severus ran the school as the Headmaster with Voldemort helping to support and change a few things. Overall, Tristan was very happy with the arrangement and knew that it would only be a matter of time until Blane and Shaydon had taught Draco and Harry all that they needed to know about their new lives as kings.

Tristan knew that they would have to go to the Fallen Kingdom soon and that Draco and Harry would have to fight for the crown. But they weren't worrying about that right now. They were letting the boys be boys for the little time that they had left. Besides, Tristan knew that everyone would be right there standing alongside Harry and Draco when the time came.

"Ow! You arse! That hurt!" Tristan heard Harry yelp in the background.

"That hurt?" Draco exclaimed, "Oh I will show you what it means for something to hurt!" Tristan heard Harry whine in fear before running away with his hands cupping his arse protectively and a pleading voice saying, "No please! Not again! Dominant!"

And at that time, Tristan knew that they would all be fine. Harry's arse included.

**Merry Christmas to all of you that celebrate! Happy Holidays to everyone! I hope that I will have another chapter for you soon; I am going for before Christmas... But don't quote me on that. **

**I know that everyone missed my awesome interesting facts of the day, didn't you? If you never read my author notes then you have no idea what I am talking about and you should go to the top and read some awesome facts about life in general. They are all true too.**

**Well, I still have 3 finals (Fuck my life) to study for so I am off. Wish me luck! I will need it; chemistry, calculus, and history dominante my life. :(**

**Drop me a line and tell me what you think. :)**

**Until next time,**

**Lost**

**edited 1/20/2012**


	16. Chapter 16

**Hello!**

**So... *smiles sheepishly and twists fingers* I am sorry this is late! I know I said I would try to get another out before Christmas..But that didn't happen. I wasn't home for most of the holiday season so no writing got done, and now college is about to start up again which I am not looking forward too. But at least I got a chapter to you before school started! *smiles nervously***

**But thank you to all of y'all! Y'all are amazing! Thanks for sticking with me on this journey; I know that it has been rather long one.. And it still isn't over! Though I am trying to move the story along; you shall see that in this chapter. :)**

**This chapter has not been beta'd so if you see a mistake then let me know! I like to fix them. Oh that reminds me, my thanks to Oreo13 and Arcticstar for pointing out my mistake with the whole Neville and girl thing last chapter! Also thanks to kitmistress for the pre-read!**

**Oh also, 2910leiv made me aware that the Boston University Bridge is NOT the only place where all craziness happens with trains, cars, planes, and whatnot. She/He pointed out to me that the Øresund Bridge is just one of the few besides the Boston bridge that also allows a boat to sail under a train, driving under a car, driving under an airplane. So I would like to apologize, and also let you know that I get my facts from a website. So while most of the facts are probably true, please don't always consider them 100% true. Like my mama says, "You can't trust everything that you read on the internet."**

**Interesting Facts of the Day: 111,111,111 x 111,111,111 = 12,345,678,987,654,321. (Somebody get me a calculator and tell me if that is true.) 85,000,000 tons of paper are used each year in the U.S. (We are so wasteful..) A mole can dig a tunnel 300 feet long in just one night. (That is impressive.) All porcupines float in water. (I am gunna go find myself a porcupine and drop it in some water!)**

**Disclaimer: I am not J.K. Rowling. I do not own Harry Potter. I make no money from this writing. **

"And when the goblins found out that there gold was missing, they…" Harry dropped his head to hit the table with a bang as Professor Binns droned on and on about some goblin war in the late sixteen hundreds. He still couldn't understand how Draco could be paying such close attention and writing notes about this shit. Harry knew that only Draco and Hermonie would be the ones that were actually paying attention.

_Pay attention, pet._ Harry heard Draco silky, rumbly voice say in his head as he continued to let his head rest against the desk. Harry ignored the elbow lightly hitting him in the side that belonged to Hermonie who was also silently telling him to pay attention. It slightly annoyed Harry that he was the only one in the room that was being told, by two people nonetheless, to pay attention when everyone else was not pay attention and asleep on their desk!

_Why?_ Harry whined as he lifted his head and looked to where Draco was sitting on the other side of the room. He was of course diligently writing what looked like every word that came from Binns' mouth down. _Wanker, _Harry thought to himself even though he knew that Draco would hear it too.

_No darling, I have you to wank for me. And there is no need for such language. _Draco murmured smoothly in Harry's head. Harry frowned as he saw that Draco was still completely focused and taking notes; why did he have to be so good at everything Harry wondered. Harry wished that sometimes Draco was not so good in school and multitasking, or just life in general.

_You should be having such dirty thoughts in school, Dragon. We are learning about wars here, not how to wank._ Harry said as his mate started flashing images of Harry sucking Draco's cock, riding Draco's cock, and fondling Draco's cock. _God dammit, Draco._ Harry shifted slightly in his seat as his pants became a little tight, and then cursed as his sore bottom protested. Even though it had been a couple days, Harry could still feel a little un-comfortableness from his…_spanking_. Harry despised saying the word; it made him feel immature and childish which Harry would admit that he was being a little bit of a snot for his pranks.

His dominant had of course healed his bottom so that he would not have pain or any harmful lasting effects from it, but made sure that every movement, every time he sat down, and every god damn time that Harry saw Draco, who often partook in petting Harry's backside so he would remember his lesson and so that Draco could just plain grip Harry's arse. It was by no means very painful for Harry, just a little sore and something easily manageable.

Harry silently vowed that he would get Draco back for such an extreme punishment for only a couple pranks. He did understand that he had pushed Draco too far, and Draco had apologized with a rather nice blowjob and feeding the day after. Draco knew that he had been a little harsh with Harry's arse, but he wasn't completely sorry about it. Harry had disobeyed him, and it was within Draco's rights as Harry's dominant to punish Harry. The…_spanking_…had happened and now it was over and forgotten. Mostly. Harry still liked to grumble about it, and so did Tristan and Kieran who finally shut up with the comments about Harry's arse when Shaydon and Slade gave their arses a good lickin'. Harry was silently pleased about that. Harry would most likely get his revenge on Draco at some point or he would continue to point out the abuse of his arse to Draco to get out of some other punishment down the road.

Draco chuckled, _It looks like I am not the only one that is having such inappropriate and dirty thoughts, Harry. You are thinking about spankings._

Harry hissed at the word, offended, and then pouted. _You suck. _

_You will suck_. Draco huskily whispered as he flashed another image of Draco fucking Harry's mouth rather roughly. Harry moaned and his eyelids fluttered as the image completely took over his mind. He loved sucking Draco's cock.

_I would rather that we fuck._ Harry purred as his perverted mind conjured up an image of Draco fucking his against the headboard, the whole bed frame shaking from the force and a loud, obscene bang sounding every time the frame connected with the rock wall.

Draco's chest rumbled and Harry felt a shiver go down his spine as he heard it across the room. _Oh how I wish that I could take you after this class and fuck you within an inch of your life, but this is our last class of the day and you know what that means._ Draco frowned disappointed, and paused in his notes to look up at his frazzled an aroused mate before smiling, discreetly shifting his hard-on, and then going right back to writing.

_But I don't want to go to Fallen lessons!_ Harry whined rather annoyingly in his head. Most of the time he hated the lessons; they were always either boring or painful. Harry knew that he needed to learn about the Fallen history, etiquette for court, and other important things for him to be a king, but that didn't mean that it made it any more exciting to learn about some idiots who tried to slaughter other idiots.

_And you think that I do?_ Draco asked back with a roll of his eyes.

_You like to learn, so yes. _

_Fallen lessons are not learning; they are us getting abused with wooden swords. _Draco said as he thought back to his last sword fighting lesson. He had walked out of there completely covered from head to toe in bruises and rather ruffled looking, while Blane did not have a scratch on him. Draco was rather pissed about the whole thing really, and each time that they had a sword lesson, his anger only got worse.

_They are just teaching us how to defend ourselves, Dragon. _Harry replied passively, knowing he would have to be the voice of reason. Draco was a very reasonable person, just not when someone was hell-bent on messing up the Fallen King's hair. Which was part of the reason that Harry had taken to calling Draco, Dragon; dragons were naturally very hubris and pretentious about their looks. It also didn't help that Draco meant dragon in Latin.

_We have wands because we are wizards! We have god damn magic, Harry! We can easily defend ourselves in an attack. I think that Slade and Blane just like hitting us and giving us bruises because everyone else but us will at least give them one or two bruises back. _

_At least, they are taking the time to show us. They don't have to do this, you know._

_Just like they don't have to give me fifty bruises every single damn time we spar! But they do! _Draco growled a little and his quill went through his parchment. Draco cursed and quickly moved his quill before frantically starting to write again. Binns was talking too damn fast today.

Harry frowned and chuckled slightly to himself. _You're grumpy than usual, dear. _ Draco huffed and continued writing notes. _Are you hungry? It has been awhile since you fed._

_I just fed…_Draco dropped off as he tried to remember the last time that he had fed. He knew that Harry had fed just a couple days ago after the spanking, but he couldn't remember the last time that he had fed. _Well damn, I can't remember. _

Harry hummed and nodded to himself. _I figured that was what it was; you always get cranky and grumpy when you are hungry. You need to be more like a puppy when you are hungry and come yip and yap at me when you are hungry. It would make life so much easier for me if you did that._

Draco rolled his eyes and was about to respond with some smart-ass comment when the clock chimed, signaling the end of the class. _Thank god,_ Draco said as he flexed his fingers and rubbed his sore hand. Writing for an hour and a half was not good for a hand.

_That is why I don't write notes._ Harry replied as he stood up and wandered over to Draco was a slight swagger after telling Hermonie bye. She gave him a sad smile and wandered away after Ron. The whole school was rather weird about Harry and Draco's relationship. Students had learned quickly that Harry was with Draco, and also that Draco would not take any crap about their relationship. Harry and Draco were, of course, still talked about constantly, but no one dared talk about their relationship in public after Draco nearly beheaded a Ravenclaw for questioning Harry's beliefs and decision in dating Draco Malfoy. Harry was, of course, dying of laughter on the side and didn't dare try to stop his dominant when this happened. He secretly loved that Draco was defending his honor so vigorously. Harry was fine with Draco's protectiveness as long as he didn't hurt anyone.

The biggest problem that Draco and Harry had encountered while at school was the fact that Harry was still in Gryffindor and Draco was still in Slytherin. Naturally, the two houses were bitter enemies, and the students in both houses openly opposed the relationship at the beginning of the school year. Now though, they kept their thoughts and actions to themselves and private quarters. Surprisingly, Blaise and Pansy had stood by Draco's side, while Ron had abandoned Harry without a second thought though Hermonie was still a strong friend. Harry wasn't that mad or bitter about losing Ron though; he now had better friends that actually cared and wanted him to succeed in whatever he wanted to do rather than just defend the world and save it from a 'mad-man'. Hermonie was, of course, trying to convince Ron that Harry had not changed at all and was still the same person, but so far it wasn't going very well. Ron was always a jealous prat.

Harry, Blaise, and Pansy had even managed to come to a friendly truce, and were slowly but surely becoming good friends. It was almost required when Harry was in the Slytherin common room every night and slept in the same bed as Draco. Hermonie was tentative in making relationships with the Slytherins, but she was trying and so were the Slytherins. Harry had told Draco that he would castrate him if Draco dared to call Hermonie a mudblood; needless to say, Draco called Hermonie either Granger or Hermonie.

While things were going good for Harry at times, it was hard to contain the rumors of him being a dark creature. No one knew for sure what had happened over the summer, but a lot of people were determined to find out by whatever means necessary, including the Prophet. Luckily with the help of Shaydon and his crew, they had been able to hide themselves very well and no one had any real evidence to support the claims. The only ones outsides of the Fallen group in the school that knew about Draco and Harry were Pansy, Blaise, and Hermonie. Harry was also sure that soon enough Neville was going to be aware of the Fallen.

"Hey Harry," Pansy said as Harry finished crossing the room and moved to Draco's side. She didn't even bat an eye when Draco leaned down slightly to reach Harry's mouth and proceeded to attach his mouth to Harry's mouth with a zealous passion.

After what seemed like five minutes and a lot of spit exchanged, Draco removed his mouth from Harry's mouth and attached his mouth to Harry's neck instantly. Pansy flinched at that movement; she did not want to watch a Fallen feeding and frankly she was surprised that Draco had allowed her and Blaise to watch this much. She had been told that it was a rather…intimate occurrence.

"Hi Pansy, Blaise," Harry said breathlessly as he tried to make his eyes focus on Draco's friends. _Dragon, you need to…Oh god that feels amazing…But, honey, your friends…A little harder…0h yes…They are right there…_

_I am ravenous, pet._ Draco purred as he continued to suck on Harry's neck expertly. He licked and twirled his tongue around, and dragged his fangs over the warm, blood filled skin. _I want to feed. Right now._ Draco dragged the flat of his tongue over Harry's neck and snaked his arms to wrap around Harry so that he couldn't move. Draco lightly massaged Harry's head and neck as he continued to place kisses all along Harry's soft and supple neck. _Delicious._ Draco purred.

_I know, baby, I know, but you can't do this right now. _Harry murmured as he pushed gently on Draco's giant and muscular chest, and let out a soft coo when Draco growled in protest. _I am not denying you blood, dominant. We just need a more private area. I am sure that you don't want Blaise and Pansy watching this. _

Harry knew that he had hit a soft spot when Draco growled fiercely out loud this time, and immediately lifted his head and glared at Blaise and Pansy. Draco hissed and moved to pull Harry behind him, taking a protective stance in front of the smaller Fallen.

Harry immediately cooed softly at Draco and started petting the hungry and protective Fallen dominant. _Dominant, please, you are going to expose us. I am fine, and once we are with Shaydon, you can feed. I promise. _Harry lifted his only free hand, Draco had his other trapped in between their chests, and ran a soothing hand through Draco's locks. He tried not to make them too messy; he didn't want to be maimed.

Draco relaxed his stance a little at Harry's soft words and soothing hand, and turned swiftly to bury his nose in Harry's neck, whining so quietly that Harry almost didn't hear it. Harry's heart melted at the whine, and he nuzzled into Draco and let a deep purr start in his chest. Harry smiled when he felt Draco respond with a similar purr, only his had a deep tone and caused Harry's body to vibrate a little from the force. Harry shook his head to clear it a little, and realized that Pansy and Blaise were standing awkwardly by the desks a few feet away. They didn't know what to do, and they looked a little freaked out by the purring to tell the truth.

"Guys, we will have to talk later. Draco didn't eat breakfast and is rather…_hungry_," Harry said suggestively as he made Draco lift his head and started walking out of the room with a wave.

Blaise and Pansy didn't say anything, but waved back as Draco followed Harry out the door like a lost puppy. Once they were out of sight, Blaise turned to Pansy and reached into his robes pulling out some money with a disappointed expression plastered on his face.

"Damn, you were right," Blaise said as he slapped the money into Pansy's open hand.

She smiled smugly, "I am always right. It is part of being a girl; you just know certain things."

Blaise rolled his eyes and grabbed his bag, walking to the door with Pansy by his side. "I just can't believe that he is so whipped. Did you see the way that he trailed after Harry?"

"I did indeed; I do have two eyes that see quite well. One could say that he was hungry though," Pansy said as a part excuse for Draco's behavior.

"I am calling bullshit on that one. He might be hungry, but I bet he just made Harry think that he was starving and went all puppy-eyed so that he could fuck Harry in an abandoned classroom," Blaise said as he rolled his eyes.

Pansy stopped walking making Blaise run into her with an oomph. She slowly turned around and looked at Blaise with a peculiar expression on her face. Blaise stop grumbling about girls who don't bloody keep walking when Pansy said, "You don't really think that, do you?"

"Is the sky blue?" Blaise asked sarcastically as he raised an eyebrow and smiled with an all-knowing gleam in his eyes. "You may know relationships backwards and forwards, but I know Draco. And Draco would so do something like that. They are both wrapped around each other's fingers tightly." There was silence for a few seconds as Pansy thought to herself, and Blaise waited patiently for the hook and line to set.

"Double or nothing?" Pansy asked as she turned back around and walked away with her head held high.

"You're on," Blaise replied as he smiled and followed obediently after Pansy. It was a sinker.

* * *

"They are right where we want them to be," Ulric murmured to Dumbledore as they lay in bed, "They think that I am weak and therefore unable to fight, but oh will they be surprised."

"Are the troops ready? I know that the boys are at school, and with Severus as headmaster it should be rather easy to get into the school. Severus has always followed me blindly since I took him in from the dark side. I trust him to do the right thing for the greater good," Albus said with a grin as he rolled over and moved his beard so that it wasn't caught under him.

"Dear, the troops are already there. Right now they are trying to figure out how to get passed the wards surrounding the school, but once they do…Well, lets' just say that Draco and Harry will have more than they can handle."

Albus smiled evilly and patted his lover on the chest, "Have I told you that I love you?"

Ulric smiled like the cat that had ate the canary, "Yes you have, but I would rather have you show how much you love me." Albus purred and all thoughts of their evil plans went out of the window when their lips connected.

* * *

Slade easily ran around outside of Hogwarts; his body and wings invisible. Blane had ordered him to go scout the perimeter of the school and see what the king's soldiers were doing. As of right now, Blane wasn't very concerned about the soldiers. He had full faith in the Hogwarts wards and that they would hold for quite some time, but that didn't mean that the war veteran wasn't pushing Harry and Draco to finish their training faster. He was still concerned about what they would do once the wards had fallen and the king's soldiers were inside.

Slade was not sure how much more the two boys could take both they would snap; Draco was already hanging on by a thread every time that Blane and him had a go at the sword training. Only Harry was now able to calm down the Fallen king enough at the end of a lesson. Slade felt that they were pushing the boys too hard, too fast, but there wasn't anything that they could do about that. The boys had a lot resting on their shoulders, and Slade felt bad for them. They couldn't have a normal, young relationship.

Slade stopped at the tree line and took a deep breath. He frowned and took another breath. Something was off. He tensed up and prepared his body for anything, and then looked around with suspicious eyes. His mind automatically calling out for Kieran as his instincts told him to leave the area immediately. Something was very, very wrong.

In the back of his mind he heard Kieran call frantically, _Slade! Where are you? _But Slade never got the opportunity to answer. All that he saw was a flash of something and then darkness.

**Oh my god.. I have to bleach my brain now. Ulric and Dumbledore kissed. Blahhhhhhh *scrubs eyes viciously***

**Well now that, that is over. I hope that I didn't scar any of you by that little... repulsive action...with Ulric and Dumbledore. Haha *smiles brightly with red eyes***

**I hope that you all had a fabulous Holiday Season! Happy (late) New Years! If you made a resolution, then good luck! Also for all kiddos in school (like me) good luck with classes! Well I believe that, that is all for now. **

**Until next time.**

**Lost**


	17. Chapter 17

**Right. Well. I feel that I should just let you know what is going on because I hate not knowing about stories that haven't been updated in forever. Gosh it has been over a year. Holy shit. I am sure that you all got the picture that life got in my way and I lost time and interest in the story. I hate to say it, but I am in college guys. I am studying engineering and that pretty much dominates my life. **

**I know that this is not what you want to hear, but I feel that I should say that I have no future plans to post another chapter. I simply don't know what else to write for the story and have just forgot about the story. :/ I am so sorry :( I cannot thank all of you for following me on the journey of the chapters behind this one. I am so sorry to have to discontinue this story. Maybe one day I will be able to post what happens, but right now I just don't have the time or the drive too. I have too much of calculus 3, organic chemistry, physics, and engineering classes going on. Ew. **

**Thank you so much to all you who favorited, followed, liked, reviewed, and just plain, read my story. It means the world to me, and I am so sorry to let my readers down. If someone has the urge to adopt or continue the story from where I left off then let me know; I don't know if I want to let my own words and idea go, but I know that some want to know the ending. I am still iffy on letting someone continue on, but if no one is interested then I don't have to worry about it. Haha.**

**Last but not least here is your interesting fact of the day. The only animal with four knees is the elephant. Huh. Interesting. **

**Thank you so much and I am so sorry. **

**Lost**


	18. Chapter 18

**Because every story deserves an ending. **

He woke up in the dark with the silence reigning throughout the room. Slade raised his head a little from the cold, hard, dusty floor and moaned as the pain of having his head bashed in caused a throb in his skull. Gingerly letting his head lay back down on the concrete, Slade tried to stop the world from spinning. _They must have given me something,_ Slade reasoned as he slowly but surely realized that he couldn't smell, hear, or see anything. The air held no smells or scents that could tell Slade where he was located, no sound, not even a mouse moving across the floor or the drip of water was heard, and everything was pitch black. No light from a doorway was to be found. And with that statement, he felt his training from Blade take over. He was a soldier; he had been training for these moments for his whole life.

It was easy to let his breathe steadily calm down and his adrenaline to spike. _This is just like those god damn simulations, we used to do. _Slade thought to himself as he laid back and waited. He didn't feel any vibrations of someone walking on the ground so he took a few more minutes to assess the damage done to his body. Arms tied together behind back, a few cracked ribs, a pounding headache. In other words, he was pretty fucked up, but that wasn't going to stop him. He had to get back to Kieran. A pang of hurt rang through Slade's body at the thought of his submissive mate alone.

Slade knew that Blane, Jace, and Shaydon would protect Kieran to the best of their abilities, but that still didn't help the blooming panic that he was beginning to feel spread throughout his chest. He was a failure as a dominant mate; he had let down his mate. Again. It was his fault that his first mate had died, and now… Slade mentally sobbed. He couldn't protect Kieran, and now he would probably never get the chance to ever see him again. Slade wasn't stupid; he knew that he probably wouldn't get out of here alive. And if he did by some miracle, he would never be the same. He could only hope that Kieran would accept him if the time came.

Slade tensed as he felt the ground start to shake from a multitude of footsteps. The vibrations were light, but slowly started to get bigger and more forceful as the _filth_ got closer to him. Slade figured that it was Ulric that had caught his unaware and managed to capture him. Slade was a little pissed that he hadn't sensed the attack until it was too late, but he also knew that he would have most likely been outnumbered. Ulric was too much of a coward to not send enough troops to take on the world.

And judging by the multitude of vibrations that Slade could feel, he knew that Ulric had sent multiple guards to deal with him. The coward. Slade took a deep breath and retreated into his mind a little; he needed to remember his training. For some reason though, it was harder to remember it this time around; maybe because he was worried out of his mind for his mate.

_Always stay calm. No matter the situation. _Blane's strong commanding voice told him years ago. Even know Slade could hear the deep baritone rumble as Blane spoke; Blane's voice had always demanded attention. _It may seem like you are at the end of the road, but never give up hope that you will be rescued. We are your brothers, your friends, and your saviors. We will never give up on you so you don't give up on us._ Slade took another deep breath and prepared himself. He knew that whatever was coming next would hurt. He could only hope that he managed to last until he was rescued. If they could find him.

"_Now there will come a time, where all the hope in the world cannot save you. We, as your brothers, will have failed in our duties. I can only pray that it never happens, but if the situation arises and we cannot find you, bite down hard on your back molar. Inside all of the King's warriors' teeth are pills especially developed for this purpose. The pills are packed with poison and within seconds you will be dead. While this may seem like a betrayers or an easy way out, you are not a betrayer or a failure, you did a great service to your king and you will be rewarded with the highest honor when or if your body is found. If you are never found, than you are never found but know that you would never be forgotten."_

_Blane made eye contact with all of his brothers; making sure that they understood. It was a hard lesson to comprehend, but he had faith in his brothers and knew that if the time came that they could and would do the right thing. After all, it was their job to do the right thing. _

"_Never be afraid of death, my brothers, because it is just another part of life." _

Slade sucked in another breath when he felt the footsteps stop and then a whoosh of air as the door was opened. Light flooded into the room and Slade had to squint as his eyes tried to adjust; he would later never admit it but the amount of relief that he had felt when he realized that he could still see had almost brought tears to his eyes. The light only allowed Slade to see the outline of the person standing in the doorway, but Slade felt his breath leave in a whoosh, leaving him breathless, as a small light was turned on. He saw who was standing there; someone that he thought that had been dead and gone for years. Someone that had abandoned him in his time of need; when his mother had just died from a brutal submissive fight and all Slade wanted to do was curl up against his dad and mourn his mother's death with the only person that could possibly understand the turmoil he was going through. The person that had given him life had captured him, hurt him, and left him in this little dingy cell.

Slade turned his bruised check away from his father and vowed then and there that he would never be able to see his father as the man he once had. He couldn't believe that he had looked up to this man, the man that had abandoned him by pretending to die causing Slade to be sent to a warrior training facility.

"Hello son," The man's deep voice said as it resonated throughout the small space. Slade didn't respond as he kept his face to the side; he knew that it was childish to ignore his 'father' this way, but even the sight of the man was making Slade sick to his stomach.

"I said," The man said as he walked further into the room and pushed the heel of his boot into Slade's face to smash it against the floor hard, "Hello son. The proper thing to do is respond to your father when he is talking to you."

Slade's eye burned with hatred as he jerked his head away from his father's dirty boot and glared up at the man, hissing, "Hello father."

"That is better. I knew that you had some sort of manners."

Slade didn't say anything. There wasn't anything to say.

"I see that you finally decided to claim a mate. Who is the lucky little bitch?" Slade's father said as he moved a step back from Slade and looked curiously at Slade's neck. "She got you good to with that bite."

Slade hissed and whipped his head to the side to cover the mating mark. "What in the hell do you want?"

Slade watched his father tisk in disappointment and then sigh heavily, "You still haven't figured it out? I always thought that I had taught you to think, but I guess that I was wrong."

"You were never around to teach me anything, father," Slade spat out as rage flowed throughout his body like a poison. He couldn't remember the last time that he had been this angry. It was all consuming and terrifying. He couldn't control it, but frankly, he didn't know if he wanted to control it. He wanted to hate his father; the bastard that had abandoned him and made him think that he was dead.

Slade's father laughed cruelly, "Still bitter are we? You were weak; I made you grow up and become a man. You should be thanking me for what I did for you."

Slade chose not to respond to that. "What in the hell do you want?"

Slade shivered as he father kneeled down to rest on the balls of his feet and breathed his putrid smelling breath over Slade's nose. "What I want? Well what I want is your pretty little bitch. I want to know where you have been hiding. But most importantly I want to know why in the hell you deserted your king? You don't deserve to live for betraying our lord, and it will be my pleasure to slowly kill you once I have spilled your guts across the floor."

Slade turned his head; clamping down on his fear with a vice grip. "I have nothing to say to you."

Slade's father stood up and smiled menacingly. "Making you break like the little bitch that you are is going to be fun." He then proceeded to slap Slade across the face, hard enough for a ring to dig deep into Slade's flesh. "Get used to the smell of your blood, bitch because you are going to smell it for a while." Slade's father stood up from his crouched position and turned around sharply, and without a backwards glance he shut the metal door with a heavy thud and a clank as the lock shifted into place.

_Dear God. Please find me Kieran. Please find me soon._

* * *

Draco hummed as he sucked in another mouthful of his mate's blood. _You taste so good, pet. _Harry moaned and arched his naked body to grind against Draco who was currently holding himself up above Harry with his arms and knees. Draco knew that he was being a little mean by not letting his mate grind his rock hard erection against Draco's equally painful appendage, but Draco wanted to give Harry more than just a good fuck. Harry deserved it. He had been so good lately; he had finally stopped with the pranks and life was going grand. Except for all of the other constant naggings in their life like Ulric wanting to destroy them with an army, Kieran and Tristan always wanting to cause trouble with Harry, and Shaydon, Slade, Blane and Jace making life complicated by training and educating them on everything Fallen.

_More…more…Dominant please,_ Harry whined loudly as he whimpered out loud when Draco took another long drag of his blood and lifted his fangs out of Harry's neck with a wicked grin on his face and a trail of blood sliding sensuously down his chin and onto his neck. "No," Harry said pathetically as he tried to force Draco's fangs back into his neck. Harry pushed himself up a little and licked the line of his blood from Draco's neck with a whine. _Dragon,_ Harry whimpered as he lay back down on the flat desk and squirmed. Harry felt his own fangs pop out of his gums; Harry easily bared his teeth and knew Draco saw them immediately when he heard a small gasp and then felt Draco lower his body to touch Harry's own.

"I thought that you wanted me to fuck you," Draco whispered huskily into Harry's ear as he licked his bloody tongue along his submissive's ear. "You are just being greedy though aren't you? You want me to fuck you and let you feed." Draco licked up and down Harry's neck catching the extra blood that was slowly seeping from the closing feeding wound that Draco had left on Harry's neck.

_You almost always let me feed while you fuck me though,_ Harry whined.

_You are so demanding and whiny, my little submissive,_ Draco said as he grinded his pelvis into Harry's teasingly. _You should just lay back and let me take care of everything because that is my job as your dominant. _

Harry laid back with a giggle and spread his legs obscenely wide as he shivered slightly from the chill that the room provided and from Draco sliding his large hands up Harry's bare thighs. "I love you, Draco."

Draco paused and his eyes softened as he stared at his mate. Draco didn't know what he would have done if he had never found Harry and claimed him as his mate; Harry was his everything. He was the perfect mate, and it would kill Draco if he ever lost his precious mate. "As I love you, Harry."

Draco leaned down to give Harry a chaste kissed and jumped back with a start when their bedroom door slammed opened and hit the wall with a loud bang. Draco growled in annoyance. "This had better well be damn good!" Draco snapped as he glared at the doorway.

Draco moved slightly to hide his naked mate as Harry leaned up on his elbows to see who it was disturbing them and their private moment. It was Kieran; the man looked absolutely petrified and worried sick. Something was seriously wrong, and both Draco and Harry felt it settle into their bones. Something was terribly wrong. Someone was missing, and the fact that Kieran was here made it obvious to both Draco and Harry. The end was coming. King Ulric had finally had enough and was coming after them.

"Who did he take?" Draco asked softly as he moved off Harry and covered himself with an available robe, also pausing to toss Harry his robe too.

"Slade. He took Slade," Kieran whispered as his body shook from suppressed emotion. Harry whimpered in sympathy and waved Kieran over to the bed that Harry was now sitting cross legged on without a care in the world that he was showing Kieran everything. Harry winced as the thought of Draco being taken from him entered his mind; it was unbearable and Harry could only imagined how it felt.

"Come here, baby," Harry said softly as cuddled Kieran close and gave Draco a significant look. Draco nodded and started to dress quickly, but taking the time to glance over at his mate and a grieving yet shocked Kieran cuddling close on the bed.

"I'll be back," Draco said as he paused to kiss Harry and Kieran's foreheads and then left the room to go find his guards. He had some ass to chew.

* * *

"I wonder where old Sladey is," Jace said jokingly as he sat back in the chair. Jace gasped and flailed his arms when Blane pulled the chair's back backwards quickly causing the sensation of free fall.

"You know where Slade is you idiot," Blane said as he hit Jace on the back of the head. Jace pouted and turned to Shaydon.

"Shay, Blaney is being mean to me," Jace whined in a childish voice as he pulled out the puppy dog eyes and pouty look hoping that the man would do something. Jace knew that Shaydon probably wouldn't fall for the puppy dog eyes; Jace still didn't know how Tristan managed to get the man to do anything he asked with one single look.

Shaydon proceeded to laugh at Jace and shook his head signaling that he wasn't going to do anything. Jace really had to work on the puppy dog face; maybe he could get Tristan and Harry to help him.

"Suck it up, Jace. No one cares," Draco said as he sauntered into the room and smacked the man on the back of the head hard. Draco was secretly paying Jace back for messing with Harry in the Great Hall weeks ago; Harry had a blast when he discovered that his clothes changed color with every step, but Draco needless to say, did not. He had wanted to strangle Jace by the end of the day, and his head was hurting from the amount of colors that he had to witness. Some of them also clashed horribly with Harry's complexion.

Jace pouted more and rubbed his head. "Geez Draco, you don't have to be so mean about it." Draco smiled a little in apology but didn't offer words; he simply looked around at the men who were casually sitting about at first glance, but Draco knew better.

"So what are you waiting on? Slade to give the go ahead signal?" Everyone tensed up as Draco spoke. The guilty men looked at each other and smiled sheepishly. Jace went to stand up and try to creep out of the room without Draco noticing, but one look from Blane had the man sitting back down and pouting. Again.

Shaydon was the bravest one to speak, "We...Umm...I don't know how to explain this."

Draco did not look amused and rolled his eyes as he placed his hand on his hip and glared at the men sitting around him. Draco pursed his lips and looked to Jace, who he knew to be the one to break the easiest. "You can start by telling me why in the world you thought to even plan something like this without consulting me."

Shaydon shifted uneasily and ducked his head down to rest against his chest. He was the most connected to Draco and therefore felt the disappointment radiating from the young king. Shaydon wanted to sink to the ground and beg for forgiveness, but his training and pride didn't allow him to do that. He simply whined a little and hoped that Draco would know what he was trying to say.

Draco turned around at the sound of Shaydon's whine and smiled, albeit a little slowly. Draco walked a few steps to the warrior and crouched down so that he was eye level with the man that he trusted the most to protect him and his mate. "You must know that I am mad and I am disappointed in you all, but I also know that you were trying to do this without my or Harry's knowledge so that we would be safe from harm. I do appreciate that, but it isn't your place to not tell me things that involve me and my mate. This war is about Harry and I, and I kind of need to be in the loop if my group of savage warriors decide to invade the enemy camp."

Everyone nodded and sunk a little in their seats as Draco's words hit them. Somehow they had missed the young man growing up into a strong, knowing king right before their eyes; they knew that he would be a great ruler and with Harry by his side, they would be unstoppable. Jace suddenly sat up and looked with wide eyes at Blane and Shaydon. "Shit!" Jace exclaimed as he stood up and threw his arms to the side, "Harry is going to kill us!"

Draco smiled smugly as he called for his sleeping mate in his head, and watched as Blane and Shaydon cowered into their respective chairs with contrite expressions. They could only imagine what Harry was going to say once he got here. Harry was going to eat them alive, and Draco couldn't wait.

"Well he is going to have to wait a little bit longer because we have somewhere to be boys," Blane said as he stood up and stretched his muscles. "Your majesty," Blane said respectfully as he inclined his head, "I regret to inform you that we must be leaving, but we will be back shortly. You have nothing to worry about. We will be back within the hour."

Draco cocked his head to the side and stared at his comrades. The men that had stood behind him when the world was crumbing beneath him, and the ones that he knew would take a bullet for him in a heartbeat. "Don't get killed or any blood on the carpet when you come back."

Jace laughed and patted Draco on the back as he jumped onto Blane's back and kicked his legs into Blane's side like he was a horse. "Giddy up horsey!" Jace yelled as Blane rolled his eyes and started walking out of the room. Blane knew to just go along with it rather than try to stop the madness that was Jace.

Shaydon smiled at Draco warily. "Sorry Draco; we didn't mean to lie, but you know how it goes. It is better if you just don't know this. Harry wouldn't like what we are about to do and I know that you don't keep anything from him. Just go suck some more blood from him and leave everything to us. We have been planning for this day for a long time."

Draco nodded and watched as Shaydon shut the door after walking outside. He sighed and looked up the heavens. "Please let them come back." Draco turned and walked back; he had a mate and a distraught friend to take care of.

* * *

Slade spat out the blood filling his mouth continuously and smiled. He wanted to laugh. Everything was going perfectly maybe not the getting beaten up part because Slade knew that Kieran was going to kill him, but everything else was going perfectly to plan. He knew that he had played his part to the t; acting desperate and weak had only made his father feel stronger and reassure him that Ulric and Dumbledore were safe. Meanwhile, Shaydon, Jace and Blane had been secretly sneaking in recruits and killing those that were against Draco and Harry. There weren't many that had been killed though; it seemed that everyone had been ready for a new ruler.

"What in the bloody hell are you laughing for son?" Slade's father said maliciously as he stood up from his kneeling position and threw the crowbar to the side.

Slade laughed harder, throwing his head back and cackling like he was a mad person. Sure it hurt like hell to move his body like this, but he had accomplished his mission. He had become the inside person, the inside source. He would bring Ulric and Dumbledore down.

"You are fucked father," Slade spat out as he spat up, breaking the chains that were supposed to hold him down. "You always underestimated me. Never thought that I would be anything great," Slade continued as he snapped the chain cuffing his wrists together like it was a knife going through butter. "But I am here to tell you, that you were there one to fuck up this time. You have failed to protect your king. His life is on your conscience."

Slade's father backed up warily as he eyed his son slowly breaking the chains that were supposed to hold anything. They obviously weren't working. "What are you talking about?" Slade's father said in a shaky voice.

Slade stood up after snapping the chain between his legs. He spat out one more mouthful of blood and smiled evilly. "Your time is up, pops. A new ruler and his mate are in town." And with that Slade pounced for the kill.

* * *

They didn't tell Draco or Harry much about the battle when they returned to Hogwarts. Harry lectured them for at least an hour before Draco calmed him down enough for Slade to tell his part. Kieran hadn't left Slade's side since the man had entered Hogwarts, and Harry knew that the man would be getting a long lecture from his mate the moment that they were alone. Kieran was pissed at Slade to say the least. Slade has explained that while Draco and Harry had been training, Slade and his boys had been planning and recruiting new warriors onto Draco's side. Everyone, even the town folk, were ready and willing for a new ruler. Ulric had been there too long and they felt that someone younger and someone with a mate that wasn't Dumbledore was needed. Anyone that had made resistance had been silenced.

It had taken them a long time, but slowly they had made a plan. One that wouldn't fail. Slade had been sent into the castle to act as a weak and desperate warrior that had been captured. Once, he had been put into place, Shaydon and the other boys waited exactly sixteen hours before storming the castle. Inside, warriors that had once belonged to Ulric, killed anyone who stood in their way or wasn't willing for change. They also captured Ulric and Dumbledore as they were showering and getting ready for bed. They didn't even see the attack coming; Draco thought they were dumb fucks for not preparing for a counter attack.

Draco and Harry were never told what exactly happened to Dumbledore and his lover, but they knew that they had been killed and that they wouldn't ever have to worrying about them ever again. Now all that they had to worry about was running a new kingdom, graduating school, ordering annoying warriors around, finding new clothes and crowns, making sure the people were happy with the new reign, making sure Kieran didn't kill Slade, Blane and Jace didn't try to hump their new prospects, setting aside time to be together and feed, and just not go crazy. Oh and they also needed to find the time prepare for a little one because Draco was sure that Harry having his head in the toilet throwing up every morning was not from food poisoning.

Nonetheless, Draco and Harry would have a happy life filled with little ones and stressful situations. But they did their best to rule the kingdom with a firm but fair iron grip. They were proud of what they had accomplished. But no matter where life would take them, they would always remember the night that they had first met; the night that changed it all. The night that they had become creatures of the night.

**So that is the end folks. **

**I literally just finished typing that (I apologize for any mistakes) and had to post it. My wrists hurt from typing so fast. After posting that author's note saying that I discontinued the story...Well it ate me up. I couldn't handle giving the story away, so I just had some inspiration and managed to finish.**

**Because I am shameless, I would like to say that I finished this bad boy on my birthday. Happy Birthday to me! *confetti* **

**Thank you to all that have followed me on this journey that has been Creature of the Night. I cannot believe the amount of people that read this story. It means the world to me that you enjoyed my writing. I know that this has lasted forever, but I hope that you are satisfied with having an ending. It may not have been the ending you wanted, but I was satisfied with it. **

**For all you folks that enjoy interesting facts. A hummingbird weighs less than a penny. (Dammmmn) A cow produces 200 times more gas a day than a person. (No wonder cow feedlots smell so bad!) A whale's penis is called a dork. (Ha haha hahaha!) A quarter has 119 grooves on its edge, a dime has one less groove. (Somebody count that shit!)**

**And that is all folks. I don't know when I will be posting or writing anything knew, but I always have some crazy idea up my sleeve. I just have to find the time to actually get the words down. Thank you to all once again.**

**Until next story,**

**Lost**


End file.
